Lo Specchio Vuoto: ERIC
by Lone Deline Grimoire
Summary: Un viaggio nella mente di Eric, forse un po' meno crudele di come l'abbiamo conosciuto attraverso Divergent, Insurgent e Four ma non siamo tutti un pochino più dolci quando ci stiamo innamorando? Questa storia breve è "Lo Specchio Vuoto: DIVERGENT" raccontato dal punto di vista di Eric.
1. Chapter 1 - Scala a Chiocciola

CAPITOLO 1 - Scala a chiocciola

Un'altra giornata è passata, ora dovrei essere nello studio della consulente psicologica della fazione ma ho saltato di nuovo l'appuntamento.

Preferirei non essere costretto da Max a quegli inutili incontri mensili. Non mi piace parlare di me e di quello che provo e in più ci sono alcune cose che mi riguardano che non possono essere inserite negli archivi di Nere. Lei questo lo sa bene e continua a coprirmi, perché anche lei ha il mio stesso scheletro nell'armadio.

Ci vediamo ogni tanto per concordare cosa scrivere nel mio file, qualcosa che possa essere letto nel caso qualcuno chiedesse un controllo. E' Nere a inventarsi le mie sedute e devo ammettere che ha capito molte cose su di me senza che io gliele rivelassi. E' intelligente e un'ottima osservatrice, in più ha lo strano dono di capire al volo le persone.

In effetti mi diverto durante quegli incontri. A volte finge di scrivere cose bizzarre sul mio conto, facendomi spaventare e correre al suo computer per poi scoprire che non ha scritto nulla di quello che stava dicendo. Le piace scherzare, giocare, riesce sempre a farmi ridere anche quando ho passato una giornata d'inferno. Quelli sono praticamente gli unici momenti che passiamo insieme a ridere, di solito si limita solo a parlare di lavoro o scambiare quattro chiacchiere come farebbe con un semplice conoscente.

Con tutti gli altri è diversa, parla di tutto, scherza in continuazione e non solo con le sue amiche, anche con i ragazzi. Questa cosa non mi piace affatto.

L'idea che Nere si possa mettere insieme a qualcuno della fazione mi infastidisce. Gran parte degli Intrepidi sono volgari e idioti, non hanno un briciolo di cervello e non riesco ad immaginare che a lei possa piacere quel genere di ragazzo. Per lei ci vuole un uomo premuroso, serio, vitale, brillante, spiritoso e con una pazienza infinita. Io non ho neanche la metà di queste qualità e ho paura che non basteranno per far colpo su di lei.

Mi tratta come un suo superiore, al massimo come un collega, non scherza come fa con tutti gli altri, mi sento come se fossi solo un suo conoscente.

Mi chiedo il perché. Sono il suo capo è vero, ma in modo diverso dagli altri Intrepidi, _noi lavoriamo insieme_. Lei sa che il mio essere un capofazione non conta con lei, almeno non davanti agli altri. Dovremmo essere in qualche modo più legati e invece questa nostra collaborazione sembra non avere nessun peso per lei. E' sempre gentile con me ma credo che sia semplice cortesia.

So di non avere un bel carattere ma quando sono con lei cerco di essere più gentile che posso, forse questo non basta e io non so cos'altro potrei fare. No, lo so benissimo ma non riesco a farlo, mi blocco e così passiamo il nostro tempo a parlare di cose banali.

Dovrei smetterla di venire qui, sul tetto del suo appartamento, inizio a sentirmi patetico.

Se fosse interessata a me l'avrei già capito, anche se in queste cose non sono molto bravo. Riesco a scovare tutti i Divergenti ma quando si tratta di capire cosa prova lei nei confronti non riesco mai a mantenere la mente lucida.

Sono davvero patetico, sono seduto qui da un'ora sperando di vederla salire la scala a chiocciola ma lei non lo farà, non l'ha mai fatto.

Lancio un'occhiata alla scala e vedo sputare una testa con capelli di un rosso acceso. L'unica che si tinge i capelli di un colore così innaturale non può essere che lei. E' un peccato, la trovo molto più carina con il suo colore naturale, un castano scuro che però lei definisce scialbo.

Istintivamente abbasso lo sguardo sulla mia tazza, non so perché l'ho fatto, infondo sono qui perché voglio vederla, ma ora che è a pochi metri da me mi sento nervoso e vorrei che lei non fosse qui. Non saprei cosa dirle, finiremo come al solito a parlare di lavoro e lei dopo un po' troverebbe una scusa per andare via perché questo argomento la annoia. Perché non sono capace di scambiare due chiacchiere con lei come due amici?!

La osservo senza farmi notare. I suoi grandi occhi scuri mi fissano impauriti, è immobile come una statua e mi chiedo se almeno sta respirando. La vedo indietreggiare senza staccarmi gli occhi di dosso. Lentamente sparisce sotto il parapetto, poco dopo sento lo scatto del lucchetto del cancello e poi la portafinestra chiudersi.

Perché fa così? Sa che io non sono una minaccia per lei, allora perché è scappata?

La verità è che forse mi trova antipatico, non sarebbe la prima, non sono molto amato dai miei compagni di fazione.

No, non penso che mi odii, forse mi trova solo noioso.

Non posso credere che sia gentile con me solo perché deve, non può fingere tutto il tempo.

Forse la verità è più semplice, non le piaccio come vorrei piacerle, tutto qui.

Tutto qui un accidente, io non voglio essere solo uno con cui lavora o un conoscente.

Io voglio di più.


	2. Chapter 2 - Il Pozzo

CAPITOLO 2 - Il Pozzo

Il Pozzo questa sera mi sembra più vuoto del solito.

A pochi passi da me c'è Tori appoggiata a una parete, sta parlando con Zeke e Lauren, ma Nere non c'è. E' strano, di solito a quest'ora è già qui insieme a Tori.

La cerco in mezzo alla massa scura degli Intrepidi e la vedo ai piedi della scala, sta camminando verso il centro del Pozzo.

 _Come accidenti è vestita?_

La sua gonna è troppo corta e il soprabito non copre la sua scollatura. Non è il suo solito modo di vestirsi. E' così provocante da sembrare quasi volgare. Lei non è così.

Si ferma al centro del Pozzo e inizia a guardarsi intorno.

 _Sta cercando qualcuno._

No, non può avere un appuntamento. Non è possibile che davvero stia uscendo con qualcuno della fazione. Non dovrei stupirmene, è carina e spigliata, è strano che non stia già con qualcuno.

Forse sta già con qualcuno e non me l'ha detto. Perché avrebbe dovuto, con me parla solo di lavoro o di com'è il tempo.

 _Chi è il bastardo?_

Lui non avrà vita facile qui dentro appena scopro chi è. Dopo Nere mi odierà a morte, ma almeno le mani smetteranno di prudermi.

Non riesco a starmene qui fermo e aspettare di vederla andare via con un altro. Mi avvicino a lei.

 _Cosa le dico?_

Non posso chiederle se aspetta qualcuno perché non voglio sapere la risposta, però non mi dispiacerebbe sapere perché oggi è scappata via in quel modo.

«Perché sei scappata oggi?» le chiedo cercando di non sembrare troppo curioso ma neanche troppo distaccato.

Lei sobbalza e poi si volta verso di me. Fa un passo indietro e mi fissa spaventata. Non capisco il perché, le ho solo fatto una semplice domanda.

«Non so di cosa tu stia parlando» mi risponde e io mi sento preso in giro. Mi ha visto benissimo sul tetto ed è stata l'unica volta che ci siamo incrociati oggi.

«Sul tetto» dico cercando di rimanere calmo.

«Non sono scappata, sono andata via molto lentamente. Sembravi così assorto nei tuoi pensieri che non ho voluto disturbarti» dice abbassando lo sguardo.

Credo sia solo un modo gentile per dirmi che non aveva voglia di essere annoiata da me.

Resta in silenzio, probabilmente sta pensando a un altro modo carino per liquidarmi e tornare a cercare il tizio con cui sta uscendo.

«Ah, ok» le dico come se non mi importasse di quello che ha appena detto.

La mia risposta sembra farla arrabbiare. Incrocia le braccia e inizia a fissarmi dritto negli occhi.

Cosa crede di fare? So benissimo che tra qualche secondo distoglierà lo sguardo perché non è capace di fissare una persona negli occhi senza scoppiare a ridere dopo qualche secondo.

Va bene, sto al gioco, vediamo se riesce almeno ad arrivare a trenta secondi.

Lei non cede, non lo farò neanche io.

Voglio vedere fino a che punto riesce a trattenersi. Se non sorride nel giro di un minuto vuol dire che devo averle fatto qualcosa che l'ha fatta arrabbiare.

Niente, resiste ancora.

Faccio qualche passo e mi chino su di lei, questo dovrebbe crearle un po' di imbarazzo e sono certo che tra qualche secondo abbasserà lo sguardo e sorriderà.

Lei si morde il labbro, sta per cedere, manca poco. Rincariamo la dose e vediamo cosa succede.

Mi avvicino ancora di più a lei e inclino la testa, certo che questo la farà crollare.

Non lo fa, resta seria. Inizio a preoccuparmi. Non è da lei, non è capace di guardare una persona negli occhi senza lasciarsi scappare un sorriso. Io sono a pochi centimetri da lei, il mio autocontrollo è forte eppure fatico a non distogliere lo sguardo.

«Cosa c'è?» mi chiede spazientita.

Dovrei essere io a farle questa domanda, è lei che ha cominciato.

«Niente» le rispondo e non riesco a trattenere un sorriso.

I ruoli si sono invertiti, ora sono io quello che non resiste e si lascia scappare un sorriso. Lei sembra rilassarsi ma non cede, continua a sostenere il mio sguardo.

«Allora perché mi stai fissando?» mi chiede facendo un passo verso di me.

Siamo così vicini che mi basterebbe chinarmi su di lei per baciarla. Sono così tentato dal farlo ma ho paura della sua reazione, sono quasi certo che mi darebbe uno schiaffo.

La voce di Quattro ci interrompe. Alzo lo sguardo e lo vedo avvicinarsi con due tazze in mano. Abbraccia Nere e lei gli sorride in un modo così dolce che non riesco a non invidiare Quattro.

No. Non posso credere che sta con lui, con tutti gli Intrepidi che ci sono lei sta proprio con Quattro. Quel maledetto Rigido mi ha preso anche lei.

Lo vedo sorridermi compiaciuto e salutarmi con un cenno del capo. Vorrei prenderlo a pugni. Lui ha capito benissimo che lei mi interessa, lo ha fatto di proposito ne sono certo. E' rimasto solo per tutti questi anni e appena si è accorto che lei mi interessava, me l'ha portata via. Io lo uccido con le mie mani. Qui. Ora.

Nere si stringe a lui.

Questo è troppo, non ce la faccio a stare qui a guardarli amoreggiare, fa male, fa dannatamente male. Non posso credere che le piaccia il Rigido, che accidenti ci trova in lui, è insopportabile, noioso e ombroso.

 _Ma non con lei._

Quattro è uno di quelli con cui lei ride e scherza sempre e sono sicuro che quando è con lui non parlano di lavoro o di banalità. Devo andarmene di qui.

Sto per farlo quando vedo Nere staccarsi da Quattro, non capisco bene cosa stia combinando, viene verso di me barcollando. Sembra ubriaca, perde l'equilibrio e io l'afferro prima che cada a terra. Lei continua a camminare, inciampa nel suo soprabito e si aggrappa alla mia giacca per non finire a terra.

Appoggia la testa contro il mio petto, la stringo a me e sento il suo cuore battere forte.

Sento la sua pelle sotto le mie dita, è liscia e morbida, è perfetta. Non resisto a non accarezzarla, so che è ubriaca e non dovrei approfittarne, lei ha un bel caratterino e domani me ne dirà di tutti i colori, ma è troppo invitante. Lascio scivolare la mano lungo la sua schiena e disegno con le dita piccoli cerchi sulla sua pelle nuda, al mio tocco sento i suoi muscoli contrarsi.

La sento stringere più forte le mani sul bavero della mia giacca e sento il suo respiro farsi più pesante, per un attimo mi ritrovo a pensare che se continuassi potrei sentirla gemere.

Sono tentato di lasciare scivolare la mia mano fino al suo fondoschiena ma, l'idea di quello che mi farà una volta tornata sobria, mi fa rinunciare.

Lancio un'occhiataccia a Quattro. Lui sa benissimo che Nere non beve e che basterebbe una minima quantità di alcol a renderla più disponibile. Quel bastardo se ne sta approfittando. Infondo uno come lui potrebbe averla solo facendola ubriacare. La sfuriata che gli farà Nere domani è l'unico motivo che mi trattiene dal levargli quello stupido sorrisetto con un pugno.

«Che accidenti le hai dato da bere?!» chiedo al bastardo mentre gli strappo la tazza di Nere dalle mani e ne assaggio il contenuto.

Succo di arancia rossa. Non c'è alcol è solo un succo di frutta. Allora cos'ha Nere?

La guardo, non sembra stare male, è semplicemente strana. In ogni caso non si regge in piedi, meglio portarla nel suo appartamento e metterla a letto prima che qualche altro Intrepido cerchi di approfittarsi di lei.

«La porto in infermeria» dico a Quattro sperando che non decida di seguirci.

Non lo fa, si volta e se ne va. Mi sento sollevato, se fosse stato il suo ragazzo non l'avrebbe lasciata sola in queste condizioni.

Nere sembra fare fatica a camminare, di questo passo ci metteremo tutta la notte ad arrivare al suo appartamento. La prendo in braccio sperando di non dover pagare anche questo quando si sarà ripresa.

Lei mi mette le braccia introno al collo e si stringe a me. E' una sensazione così piacevole e mi chiedo se lo farà di nuovo quando sarà lucida.

«Eric, è solo stanchezza, non voglio passare la notte in infermeria» la sento mormorare.

Non ho nessuna voglia di lasciarla tutta la notte in quel posto, starà più tranquilla nel suo appartamento, anche se io preferirei che fossimo tranquilli entrambi nel mio di appartamento.

«Non stiamo andando in infermeria» la rassicuro.

Lei apre gli occhi, mi guarda e arrossisce.

«Dove mi porti?» mi chiede mentre appoggia la testa sulle mia spalla.

«A letto» le sussurro.

«Cosa?!» la sento quasi gridare.

Ma cosa ha capito? Non penserà che voglia approfittare della situazione. Ha una così bassa stima di me?

«A dormire» cerco di rassicurarla, ma non riesco proprio a trattenermi dall'aggiungere: «o forse no»

Mi preparo a sentirla urlare di nuovo ma non lo fa. Si stringe più forte a me e inizia sfiorare il mio collo con le dita.

Forse mentre la stringevo al Pozzo posso essermi immaginato tutto, ma adesso non c'è niente da immaginare, mi sta accarezzando e la sento chiaramente sospirare.

Questo non toglie che non sia del tutto in sé e quando tornerà lucida so che mi tormenterà se ora ci provo.

Mi fermo davanti alla sua porta, lei non si muove, continua stringermi e a sospirare e io continuo scacciare l'idea di infilarmi nel suo letto. Meglio finirla qui per questa sera.

«Mi dai le chiavi o devo andare a prendere il mio passe-partout?»

Lei apre gli occhi di colpo e si divincola, non mi fido della sua stabilità, soprattutto con quei tacchi alti, l'aiuto a mettersi in piedi.

Mi osserva. Il suo sguardo è serio e non sembra né assonnata né ubriaca, è lucida.

Sono nei guai.

«Grazie Eric, da qui posso farcela da sola» mi dice in tono e freddo.

Io non la capisco, poco fa mi stringeva e mi accarezzava e adesso sembra distaccata, come di ghiaccio. Non sono io il problema, è lei, è lunatica.

«Sicura?» le chiedo.

Non mi fido molto a lasciarla da sola, magari ha davvero qualcosa che non va. Potrebbe stare male durante la notte, forse è davvero il caso di restare con lei.

«Sicura» mi risponde mentre prende le chiavi e apre la porta.

Vorrei dirle che sono preoccupato e che preferirei assicurarmi che questa notte stia bene, ma non ne ho il coraggio e non sono sicuro che riuscirei a restarmene tranquillo a guardarla seduto su una sedia.

Si volta e mi sorride. Si avvicina a me, appoggia le mani sul mio petto e mi da un bacio sulla guancia mentre mi augura la buonanotte.

Questo non l'ha mai fatto. Non credo mi abbia mai neanche toccato prima di questa sera. Non lo fa neanche con i suoi amici, lo sta facendo solo con me.

Accidenti, sto esagerando, era solo un bacio sulla guancia, forse voleva solo ringraziarmi, essere gentile.

La stringo e le do un casto bacio sotto l'orecchio. Non si infurierà per così poco.

Non lo fa, resta tranquilla tra le mie braccia.

Non è ubriaca e non sta male, è lucidissima, forse potrei davvero provare a farmi invitare dentro.

 _Sei impazzito?_

No, non è il caso, potrei fare un casino. Lavoriamo insieme e se qualcosa andasse storto sarebbero guai. E' così impulsiva che sarebbe capace di fare qualsiasi cosa, perfino rivelare le nostre ricerche. Jeanine non ne sarebbe affatto contenta. Forse io mi salverei ma non lei, la farebbe eliminare e io non so cosa farei se lei morisse.

No, non posso provarci, almeno fino a quando non sono sicuro di quello che prova.

A malincuore la lascio andare e vado via. Vorrei sentirla chiamare il mio nome ma non lo fa, sento la porta chiudersi alle mie spalle.

Forse è meglio così, sarebbe da irresponsabile rischiare di mandare all'aria la nostra collaborazione solo a causa dei miei stupidi impulsi.


	3. Chapter 3 - 4-8 15-3

CAPITOLO 3 - 4/8 - 15/3

Sono di nuovo qui, sul suo tetto. Non ho voglia di tornare al Pozzo, voglio lasciare pensare a Quattro che sono con lei ora, che non è riuscito a portarmi via la ragazza come non è riuscito a portarmi via il posto di capofazione.

Almeno per questa sera. Domani scoprirà la verità.

Sento lo smartphone vibrare nella mi tasca. Per un attimo penso che sia Nere a mandarmi un messaggio chiedendomi di andare da lei perché non sta bene, ma torno subito con i piedi per terra, chiamerebbe Tori per questo.

Non è un messaggio, è un promemoria. Mi sono completamente dimenticato della riunione con Jeanine. Anche Nere a quanto pare visto che aveva un appuntamento con Quattro.

Adesso che faccio? Anche lei deve prendere parte alla riunione ma non credo che ne sia in grado visto come era messa questa sera.

Non credo sia un grosso problema, posso andarci solo io e inventarmi una scusa, ma lei non mi ha consegnato la sua relazione e senza di essa non avrebbe senso fare la riunione.

Devo andare nel suo studio e stamparne una copia, la porterò io a Jeanine.

Manca ancora un'ora alla riunione, posso permettermi di fare la strada lunga in modo da evitare di attraversare il Pozzo e non farmi vedere da nessuno, soprattutto da Quattro.

I corridoi sono quasi deserti a parte alcune coppiette che si scambiano effusioni e che si interrompono appena passo loro davanti, come se me ne importasse qualcosa di quello che fanno.

Adesso arriva la parte peggiore, attraversare la piccola parte del Pozzo che separa questo corridoio e lo studio di Nere. Mi guardo intorno, vedo Quattro parlare con Lauren e altre persone, sono fortunato, è di spalle.

Cammino velocemente verso la porta del suo studio senza mai staccare gli occhi di dosso a Quattro.

Non mi ha visto, perfetto.

Prendo le mie chiavi, non faccio fatica a trovare quella dello studio di Nere, prima di darmela l'ha dipinta con dello smalto blu, dicendomi che è il suo colore preferito e che così mi sarebbe bastata un'occhiata per trovare la sua chiave in mezzo a tutte le altre.

Apro il secondo cassetto della sua scrivania e prendo la chiave della porta del bagno, non ho idea del perché si ostini a tenerla chiusa a chiave. Forse perché per quanto riguarda l'igiene è paranoica, nessun estraneo deve usare il suo bagno e le sue cose. Non voglio perdere tempo a capire il perché, a volte fa cose davvero strane.

Apro l'armadio sopra il lavandino e prendo la scatola dei tamponi. Lo trovo ingegnoso come nascondiglio per la chiavetta usb, ma ce ne sono anche molti altri meno imbarazzanti. So che ha scelto proprio quel posto solo per mettermi in imbarazzo. Mentre ricavavo lo spazio per inserirci il cilindro con la chiavetta lei non ha mai smesso di ridacchiare neanche per un attimo, la divertiva stuzzicarmi. Mi chiedo perché le ho dato retta. Avremmo potuto trovare un posto meno imbarazzante e macchinoso dove nasconderla. Ho passato ore e distrutto un'infinità di tamponi prima di riuscire a creare quel assurdo nascondiglio, per non parlare del lavoro che ho dovuto fare sullo spazzolino elettrico quando ci siamo accorti che il tappo del cilindro non si riusciva a svitare con un cacciavite. Alla fine non mi è dispiaciuto, ho passato del tempo con lei a scherzare e ridere. Non mi capita spesso purtroppo e non capisco il perché del suo cambio di atteggiamento quando non siamo qui da soli.

Torno nello studio e accendo il computer. La password è fin troppo facile ma mi piaceva l'idea di unire le nostre date di nascita.

Stampo il documento, metto la chiavetta nel suo imbarazzante nascondiglio e mi avvio velocemente verso l'ufficio di Max.

Arrivo giusto in tempo, Jeanine sta entrando in questo momento, la seguo e chiudo la porta.

«Manca solo Nere e poi possiamo iniziare» dice Jeanine guardando me e Max.

Sono stato così preso dal ricordare quello che abbiamo fatto insieme quando abbiamo creato il nascondiglio della chiavetta usb che mi sono dimenticato di pensare a una buona scusa per giustificare la sua assenza. Non posso dire a Jeanine che non è qui perché sembrava ubriaca o in qualche modo strana. Jeanine non tollera queste cose, farei passare a Nere dei guai.

«Nere non verrà, non si sente bene»

Infondo è la verità, o almeno ci si avvicina molto.

«O poverina, che cos'ha?» mi chiede fingendosi preoccupata.

Ottima domanda, non stava in piedi non è una buona risposta.

«Ha avuto un mancamento, l'ho accompagnata nel suo appartamento e l'ho messa a letto» le rispondo. So quale sarà la domanda successiva e quindi decido di anticiparla.

«Niente di grave, solo stanchezza. In questi giorni ho dovuto spiegarle come fare il lavoro che le ho delegato per seguire l'iniziazione. Credo che abbia passato qualche notte in bianco per finire in tempo la relazione» le dico appoggiando sulla scrivania di Max i documenti che ho stampato poco fa nello studio di Nere.

«Non dovresti sovraccaricarla di lavoro, sai che lei ci serve» mi rimprovera.

So benissimo che è importante. Ha una dote naturale nel capire le persone, una dote molto utile per scovare i Divergenti.

«Deve seguire l'iniziazione, soprattutto il secondo modulo. Devi diminuire al minimo i suoi giorni di lavoro. Ci serve in forze e lucida» dice a Max, poi si volta verso di me e aggiunge: «Tu devi riprenderti tutto quello che le hai delegato. Non avrai problemi a seguire gli iniziati e a svolgere il tuo normale lavoro. Quando ti ho fatto avere il posto di capofazione pensavo che saresti stato capace di gestire tutto il lavoro che la tua posizione comporta»

Il suo rimprovero mi innervosisce. Io so gestire benissimo tutto. Potrei fare benissimo il mio lavoro e anche quello di Nere mentre seguo gli iniziati.

Quasi mi pento di aver coperto Nere. Anche se avessi detto a Jeanine che si era ubriacata prima di una riunione, lei non le avrebbe fatto nulla, perché Nere è importante. Nere è speciale per Jeanine, mentre io sono solo un normale Erudita che ha dovuto sorbirsi l'iniziazione e anni negli Intrepidi. Nere non sa fare neanche la metà delle cose che so fare io, è brillante, ma non come me. A volte è dispersiva e caotica e negli Eruditi sarebbe stata bandita praticamente subito. Anche come Intrepida non è il massimo, è agile e veloce, ma non resisterebbe un secondo in un combattimento, neanche con una ragazzina Abnegante.

«Lo farò» le dico cercando di sembrare calmo quando in realtà sono furioso perché lei preferisce Nere a me, per quanto ne so potrebbe anche suggerire a Max di darle l'incarico di capofazione, magari levandolo a me.

«So che Nere sarebbe in grado di gestire tutto ma il suo essere così esile mi preoccupa. Tienila d'occhio per favore» mi dice preoccupata.

Nere sta meglio di me, però non mi dispiacerebbe che diventasse una mia priorità, avrei modo di starle vicino per più tempo.

«Lo devo prendere come un incarico o è solo eccessiva preoccupazione da parte tua?» le chiedo cercando di nascondere che mi piacerebbe "seguirla più da vicino".

Jeanine mi guarda e sorride maliziosa. Ho paura che se ne sia accorta.

«Quello che fai nella tua vita privata sono affari tuoi, però vedi di non creare problemi con Nere»

Quelle maledette chiacchiere, sono arrivate pure a lei. Avrei dovuto ammazzare quella scema con le mie mani almeno qualcosa di vero ci sarebbe stato in quello che la gente dice su di me.

Forse è per quello che Nere cerca di stare con me il meno possibile, anche lei crede a quelle stupide chiacchiere. Non posso crederci, lei è davvero brava a capire le persone e dovrebbe aver capito che io non sono quello che la gente dice. Lo spero, perché se credesse davvero alle chiacchiere non avrei nessuna speranza con lei.

Devo cercare di capire come stanno le cose, non ho nessuna intenzione di farmi rovinare la vita da delle chiacchiere messe in giro da quella scema e dalle sue amiche.

Jeanine e Max discutono sul contenuto della relazione, mentre io mi limito ad annuire ogni tanto e sembrare interessato, quando in realtà non riesco a smettere di pensare a cosa fare per capire cosa pensa Nere su di me. So che parlarle sarebbe la cosa più logica da fare, ma non sono neanche capace di offrirle qualcosa da bere, come potrei riuscire a domandarle cosa pensa di me e se crede a quelle chiacchiere.

Perché è così dannatamente difficile per me parlare con lei? Infondo è solamente una ragazza…una ragazza che mi piace.

Stavo meglio quando non avevo nessuna per la testa, mi chiedo come ho fatto a finire in questa situazione, ma più ci penso e più non riesco a ricordare come tutto è iniziato, è come se lei fosse stata da sempre dentro di me.


	4. Chapter 4 - Caffè

h3 class="post-title entry-title"CAPITOLO 4 - Caffè/h3  
div class="post-header" /div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 11px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Sono quasi le nove e Nere non è ancora arrivata. Anche ieri non si è fatta vedere per tutto il giorno, forse stava davvero male e se ora non è qui vuol dire che sta ancora male. /span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 11px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Inizio a preoccuparmi, è il caso di tagliare corto con gli iniziati e andare a vedere come sta./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 11px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"A metà del mio discorso la vedo correre fuori da uno dei corridoi e fermarsi a pochi passi da noi./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 11px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Sembra energica ma, a giudicare dalle profonde occhiaie, sembra non aver passato una buona giornata ieri./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 11px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Accidenti a me, avrei dovuto restare con lei quella sera, o almeno passare da lei ieri, magari potevo portarle qualcosa da mangiare, ha l'aria di una che non ha mangiato molto. /span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 11px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Forse dovrei chiederle come sta, ma non voglio che gli iniziati mi vedano nella mia versione patetica. Non è così che loro devono vedermi, devono temermi, non posso farmi vedere vulnerabile./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 11px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Mi toccherà aspettare che Quattro li porti in palestra, ma pare che il Rigido oggi abbia voglia di chiacchierare. /span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 11px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Quattro la presenta agli iniziati, la vedo sorridere in modo dolce, lo stesso sorriso che ha rivolto a Quattro ieri sera, mi chiedo se mai sorriderà a me in quel modo. /span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 11px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Mi lascio scappare un sorriso e la piccola Rigida per un attimo mi fissa stupita e poi abbassa lo sguardo sorridendo./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 11px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Non va bene. So cosa sta pensando e non è quello che voglio./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 11px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Mi avvicino a Nere. Voglio che gli iniziati vedano cosa vuol dire arrivare in ritardo./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«Buongiorno. Ti sembra questa l'ora di arrivare?» le chiedo fingendomi arrabbiato. /span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Gli iniziati si voltano verso di noi. /span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Bene è quello che volevo. Mi guardano con timore, molto bene./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«Scusami, non accadrà più» mi risponde abbassando lo sguardo./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Brava piccola, abbassa lo sguardo./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Inizio a vedere il timore aumentare negli sguardi degli iniziati. Ottimo. Sorrido compiaciuto./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«Perché ieri non ti sei presentata all'ingresso degli iniziati?» le domando alzando di poco la voce in modo che gli iniziati possano sentirmi./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«Ero con Quattro alla rete, li ho visti saltare tutti e poi ho lasciato a Quattro il piacere di fare gli onori di casa» mi risponde con un filo di voce./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Continua a tenere lo sguardo basso. Non sembra intimorita sembra quasi imbarazzata. Forse ho esagerato, non avrei dovuto riprenderla così davanti a tutti, ma non posso smettere fino a quando ci saranno gli iniziati nei paraggi./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«Poi che hai fatto? Non ti sei fatta vedere per tutto il giorno»/span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Il suo sguardo cambia. Ora sembra quasi triste. Forse sto esagerando./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«Avevo un po' di lavoro arretrato da fare» risponde./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Mi ero dimenticato del lavoro che le ho affidato, forse non stava male, era solo troppo impegnata a fare quello che avrei dovuto fare io. Se Jeanine scoprisse che non si è presentata all'arrivo degli iniziati a causa di un lavoro che lei mi aveva ordinato di riprendermi, mi beccherei una bella lavata di capo, come al solito, Jeanine non mi tratta mai bene, solo Nere lo fa. /span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Vedo Quattro andare via con i trasfazione, finalmente sono libero di tornare ad essere la versione patetica di me stesso./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«Ieri sera la tua amica strana ha dato parecchio spettacolo al Pozzo» le dico sperando di vedere apparire sul suo viso almeno l'ombra di un sorriso./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Lei sembra rasserenarsi ma resta in silenzio./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«Strano non vederti, sei sempre lì con Tori e la tua amica mezza matta» aggiungo sperando che dica qualcosa, qualsiasi cosa./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«Tu invece ci sei poco, come mai?» mi domanda come se stesse per iniziare a sbadigliare per la noia. /span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Sta fingendo, lo capisco dal linguaggio del corpo. E' brava ad imitarmi ma purtroppo ogni volta si tradisce. Lo capisco ancora prima che inizi a parlare. Tutte le volte alza lievemente le sopracciglia oppure stringe leggermente l'occhio sinistro. Qualsiasi cosa dirà dopo, so che non ha niente a che fare con lo sguardo o il tono di voce./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Quello che ha detto però mi ha ferito e lo avrebbe fatto con qualsiasi tono di voce o sguardo./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Io ci sono tutte le sere al Pozzo, non resto per molto ma ci sono e faccio in modo che lei noti la mia presenza. A quanto pare non ci sono riuscito, visto quello che mi ha appena detto./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«Di solito ci sono, ma tu sei troppo impegnata a spettegolare con le tue amiche o a emgiocare/em con qualche Intrepido…» le rispondo. /span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Forse l'ultima frase avrei dovuto tenerla per me, ma vederla che scherza con quella massa di idioti mi innervosisce. Adesso penserà che tengo d'occhio ogni suo movimento, soprattuto con i ragazzi. E' vero, ma non voglio che lei lo sappia. /span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«In ogni caso essere capofazione lascia poco tempo libero» aggiungo, mentre spero che non si sia accorta del cambio del tono della mia voce quando ho parlato degli Intrepidi maschi./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Vedo un sorriso malizioso apparire sul suo volto. Non è stupida, l'ha notato, questo è molto imbarazzante./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«Già, hai ragione. Ora scusami ma non ho ancora fatto colazione» dice mentre si incammina verso la mensa./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Cosa diavolo vuol dire "emgià, hai ragione/em"?! Si riferisce a quando fa la svenevole con gli altri o è un modo per liquidarmi./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"In ogni caso non voglio essere liquidato. Voglio stare ancora un po' con lei. /span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«Neanche io» mento spudoratamente. Ho appena fatto colazione, ma a quest'ora non dovrebbe esserci quasi nessuno in mensa e questo la rende un luogo perfetto per parlare con lei senza avere addosso gli sguardi di tutti. Forse riusciremo a parlare di qualcosa che non siano le solite banali chiacchiere da conoscenti./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Come prevedevo, la mensa è completamente deserta./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«Qualcosa in particolare?» le domando./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"So benissimo cosa prende per colazione: una tazza di caffè con quattro cucchiai e mezzo di zucchero. Una esagerazione che trovo quasi disgustosa, ma lei adora le cose dolci. Trovo anche che non sia sufficiente per definirla una colazione. E' il pasto più importante della giornata e lei praticamente lo salta. Non mi piace neanche che mangiucchi per tutto il giorno, dovrebbe fare pasti regolari senza aggiungere spuntini tra un pasto e un altro. /span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«Caffè con molto zucchero» mi risponde./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Faccio un cenno a Buck e gli dico di portarmi due caffè e un muffin al cioccolato. /span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"So già che non lo mangerà subito ma tra un paio d'ore. Fa sempre così, a metà mattina esce dal suo studio e viene qui da Lin a prendere qualcosa da mangiare. Lin ormai le tiene sempre da parte qualche muffin e, una volta al mese, qualche fetta di torta al cioccolato. Gli ultimi giorni della torta al cioccolato sono stati poco più di una settimana fa, direi che per altre tre settimane non avrà bisogno di dolciumi extra. /span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Le metto quattro cucchiai e mezzo di zucchero nel caffè e lei ne resta piacevolmente stupita. Questo vuol dire che non si è mai accorta che seguivo ogni sua mossa anche qui, ma ora lo sa e sembra averla colpita in modo positivo scoprire che so quanto zucchero mette nel caffè. Pare che alla ragazze piacciano queste cose, ma non credo sarà altrettanto felice se scoprisse che so esattamente quando chiede più fette di torta al cioccolato, più che altro per emil motivo/em del perché le chiede. In effetti sembra un po' morboso anche a me, ma è l'unico modo per sapere quando le devo girare al largo./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Ci sediamo a un tavolo, uno di fronte all'altra. Alla luce delle lampade della mensa le sue occhiaie sembrano più scure e il suo viso più pallido. Ha un'aria provata. /span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Ho passato quasi tutta la serata di ieri nel mio appartamento e ogni tanto mi affacciavo alla finestra per vedere se le luci di casa sua erano accese e le ho viste spegnersi poco dopo la mezzanotte, e più o meno è l'orario in cui le spegne di solito. Quindi non è andata a dormire tardi, ma mi viene da pensare che ieri non abbia mangiato molto. /span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Metto il muffin sul suo lato del vassoio e sono quasi tentato di prenderle una fetta di torta anche se non è in quel periodo del mese./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«Grazie Eric, credo che basterà il caffè»/span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«Per dopo. So che ti verrà fame» le dico mentre avvolgo il muffin in un tovagliolo./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Sembra davvero provata, forse oggi dovrei darle la giornata libera, però mi dispiacerebbe non averla intorno. Dovrei aspettare domani per vederla, dubito che questa sera andrà al Pozzo./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Restiamo in silenzio mentre beviamo il nostro caffè. Come al solito la mia mente è vuota. Questa cosa mi fa infuriare, quando sono da solo ho in mente mille cose di cui parlare con lei, ma quando finalmente siamo insieme la mia mente si vuota e io resto in silenzio come un cretino./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Saprei cosa dirle, ma non ci riesco, mi sento un tale incapace. Non ci vuole molto a chiederle se ha voglia di bere qualcosa al Pozzo una di queste sere, magari guardando la sua amica dare di nuovo spettacolo. Non ci sarebbe nulla di male, sarebbe come adesso, due persone che bevono qualcosa insieme senza che sia un vero appuntamento. Però se glielo chiedessi suonerebbe come un vero appuntamento e potrebbe rifiutare. Anche se lo facesse in modo gentile brucerebbe lo stesso, perché vorrebbe dire che io non le interesso in quel senso. Forse dovrei farlo, almeno se mi dicesse subito no, eviterei di continuare a farmi illusioni./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«Oggi hai in programma qualcosa di particolare per gli iniziati?» mi chiede./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Banalità, tutto come al solito. La sua tazza è quasi vuota, tra poco arriverà la scusa per scappare via./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«Semplici allenamenti.» bevo un sorso di caffè e poi aggiungo: «faticheranno a finire anche quelli»/span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«Sono così terribili quest'anno?» mi chiede mentre infila il muffin nella borsa./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«Lo sono ogni anno» rispondo./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Non me ne frega assolutamente niente degli iniziati in questo momento, ormai le tazze sono vuote, taglia corto e scaricami come fai sempre./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«Eric, perché una s…» dice, ma viene interrotta da quella svitata della sua amica./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Stava per dire "una sera" ne sono certo. Stava per invitarmi a bere qualcosa al Pozzo. Lo stava per fare prima che quella stupida la interrompesse, che tempismo perfetto, non me ne va dritta una. Lei stava per chiedermi un appuntamento e la sua amica appare e manda tutto al diavolo./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"La fulmino con lo sguardo ma lei fa finta di niente e inizia a parlare con Nere. Reprimo la voglia di urlare dietro di tutto./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«Ops… spero di non aver interrotto qualcosa» mi dice guardandomi con quel suo sguardo da oca./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Sì brutta scema, hai interrotto qualcosa e se non ci fosse qui Nere ti farei passare la voglia di restare negli Intrepidi./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Meglio andarmene in fretta prima di dire o fare qualcosa di cui potrei pentirmi./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Mi alzo, prendo il vassoio e mi avvicino a Nere. Vorrei continuare la frase che Tini ha interrotto e invitarla a bere qualcosa ma come al solito mi blocco./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«Vedi di non sparire per l'intera giornata con la tua amica» le dico sentendomi così patetico che mi prenderei a schiaffi da solo./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Metto il vassoio sul tavolo dei buffet, lancio un'occhiataccia a Tini, che mi risponde con una smorfia ed esco dalla mensa cercando di reprimere il desiderio di strozzarla./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Mi appoggio al muro a fianco alle porte della mensa e cerco di tornare in me, ma è difficile. Nere stava per chiedermi di uscire e quella cretina ha mandato tutto all'aria. Ero a un passo da quello che voglio e ora sono di nuovo la punto di partenza. Però almeno adesso so che lei vuole uscire con me, quindi non le sono del tutto indifferente e quella sera probabilmente era lucida mentre mi accarezzava./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Forse dovrei farmi coraggio e chiederle io di uscire. Magari questa sera andrà al Pozzo e quindi sarà più facile, dovrò solo chiederle se vuole bere qualcosa e…fare scena muta come mio solito. No, non lo farò, ho tutto il giorno per pensare a cosa dirle. Questa sera andrà tutto diversamente./span/div 


	5. Chapter 5 - Sono io il problema

CAPITOLO 5 - Sono io il problema

Sono due giorni che Nere cerca di evitarmi e le poche volte che mi parla sembra farlo solo per litigare. Non riesco proprio a capire il perché. Abbiamo preso un caffè insieme e lei stava per chiedermi di uscire prima che Tini la interrompesse. Andava tutto bene, ma la mattina dopo ha iniziato a evitarmi senza alcun motivo.

Tini. Ha passato il resto della giornata con lei e sono sicuro che deve averla convinta che tutto quello che la gente dice su di me è vero.

E' l'unica spiegazione per il suo comportamento, perché io non ho fatto assolutamente niente per farla arrabbiare, quando l'ho lasciata con Tini, lei era serena. Dovrò andare a cercare Tini e farci quattro chiacchiere, da soli, dove nessuno può vederci e sentirci. La voglia è forte ma so che la prima cosa che farà, sarà andarlo a riferire a Nere e lei smetterà definitivamente di parlarmi.

Adesso lei è appoggiata a una colonna e fissa il pavimento. Vorrei tanto sapere cosa sta pensando. Se Tini l'ha convinta a credere alle voci su di me, sicuramente pensa che sono un mostro.

Perché crede a tutte quelle stupide chiacchiere? Perché non crede a quello che vede. Tutte le volte che abbiamo passato del tempo insieme non le ho mai fatto niente per metterla di cattivo umore e anche se avrei voluto, non ci ho mai provato con lei. La sera che l'ho accompagnata a casa non era lucida, se le chiacchiere fossero vere, io avrei dovuto approfittare della situazione per scoparmela, ma non l'ho fatto.

Pensavo che dopo tutto il tempo passato a lavorare insieme, mi conoscesse e che avesse capito che quelle erano solo chiacchiere, invece pare preferisca credere a storie inventate da gente che conosce appena.

Vuole fare l'arrabbiata? Ok, è libera di farlo, ma qui l'unico che ha il diritto di essere arrabbiato sono io. Mi ha giudicato colpevole senza neanche cercare di parlarmi per capire se quello che si dice è vero oppure no. Non è questa la Nere che conosco. La mia Nere non si ferma alle apparenze, non crede alle chiacchiere senza prima aver indagato a fondo.

Se le piace davvero tanto questo gioco allora lo faremo, ma non le piacerà.

Riprendo a seguire il combattimento quando, con la coda dell'occhio, la vedo avvicinarsi a me. Ha l'aria di voler cercare altri guai. Sono pronto, l'aspetto.

«Eric, ormai Christina non ce la fa più. Molly ha vinto non è il caso di…»

Non la lascio neanche finire la frase. Non ho voglia di parlare con una che crede agli altri e non a me.

«Non sono queste le regole» le dico senza degnarla di uno sguardo.

Lei si sposta davanti a me e mi guarda dritto negli occhi.

Sembra preoccupata. E' la Nere che conosco, quella che si fa coinvolgere troppo dalle persone, soprattutto da quelle che sa essere le più deboli. Mi sento sul punto di cedere ma non posso, perché so che dentro di lei c'è anche la Nere che mi crede un mostro.

La parte di Nere che amo tanto sta per vincere, non deve succedere.

Mi avvicino al ring lasciandomi lei alle spalle.

«Che bestia» la sento mormorare.

Le sue parole mi feriscono e mi fanno infuriare. Sono giorni che sopporto le sue frecciatine, ma quello che mi ha appena detto è la goccia che fa traboccare il vaso.

Mi volto e la fulmino con uno sguardo. Cerco di reprimere la voglia di prenderla per un braccio e gridarle che il suo comportamento mi ha davvero stancato.

Mi prudono fortissimamente le mani. Mi volto e riprendo a camminare verso il ring per non farle del male.

Vedo la Candida che lei adora tanto, fare cenno a Molly di fermarsi. Si sta arrendendo. Non è una cosa che io permetto.

Mi avvicino a lei e la guardo, ormai non ce la fa più.

«Vuoi fermarti?» le chiedo fingendomi quasi impietosito.

Lei annuisce con un cenno del capo.

Ho una mezza idea su come punire questa Candida e Nere allo stesso tempo.

So che fa parte della ristretta cerchia degli iniziati che lei preferisce. Vediamo quanto le farà male quello che sto per fare alla piccola Candida.

Tanto. Ne sono sicuro. Penserà che sarà stata solo colpa sua.

Cerco di sembrare più gentile possibile mentre l'aiuto ad alzarsi. Lei esita un attimo, non è stupida quanto credevo, sospetta che nel mio gesto ci sia dietro qualcosa che non le piacerà. Ha ragione.

«Facciamo tutti una pausa» grido gli iniziati.

Li porto verso una delle passerelle del Pozzo.

«Adesso ti senti un po' meglio?» chiedo alla Candida.

«Sì, sto bene» mi risponde perplessa.

Fai bene ad essere perplessa Candida.

Appena arrivati alla passerella la prendo per una mano e la spingo nel vuoto.

Lei grida. So che Nere starà tremando. E' quello che si merita.

«Aggrappati forte…se puoi» dico mentre lascio andare la sua mano.

Lei si aggrappa al bordo della passerella.

«Hai tre possibilità. Resti appesa e dimenticherò la tua vigliaccheria, cadi e muori o ti arrendi. Se ti arrendi sei fuori» le dico.

Lancio un'occhiata a Nere, è dietro a tutti gli iniziati, voltata di spalle e tiene la testa bassa. Ho idea che si stia pentendo di come mi ha trattato in questi giorni.

Sento gli altri iniziati incoraggiare la Candita, anche la piccola Abnegante ha deciso di tirare fuori la voce. Le lancio uno sguardo furioso e poi riprendo a guardare il mio orologio.

Ormai i cinque minuti stanno per finire. Peccato, mi stavo divertendo.

«Tempo!» grido e subito gli iniziati si affrettano a tirare su la loro amica.

Nere si è finalmente voltata e mi guarda con gli occhi sbarrati.

«Un vero Intrepido non si arrende mai!» dico mentre la fisso.

Vedo il suo sguardo cambiare, non sembra più terrorizzata, sembra arrabbiata. Forse non ha imparato bene la lezione, dovrò appendere qualcun altro sopra lo strapiombo, o magari proprio lei.

Gli iniziati si allontanano e vedo Nere venire verso di me con passo veloce, non è più arrabbiata, è furibonda.

«Poteva morire! Appenderli nel vuoto non credo faccia parte delle regole!» urla facendo voltare tutti gli iniziati.

Questo non va assolutamente bene, mi sta mancando di rispetto davanti a tutti. Basta, ha abusato fin troppo della mia pazienza, devo darle una regolata.

La prendo per un braccio e la strattono così forte che per un attimo ho avuto paura di sentire il suo osso spezzarsi.

«Qui il capo sono io, tu sei solo un'assistente e anche delle peggiori visto come ti comporti. Un'altra tua insubordinazione e te la farò pagare cara» le grido in modo che tutti mi sentano.

Mi fissano spaventati, io li fulmino con lo sguardo e loro si affrettano ad andare via.

Guardo Nere.

Credevo di vedere terrore nel suo sguardo invece sembra affranta. Cerca di voltarsi dall'altra parte ma io non glielo permetto. Voglio che mi guardi dritto negli occhi.

Mi guarda immobile, la sua bocca è semiaperta, come sul punto di dire qualcosa, vedo le sue labbra tremare e i suoi occhi riempirsi di lacrime.

 _Cosa sto facendo?_

No, non volevo arrivare a questo punto. Lei è forte, non ha paura di me, sapevo benissimo che avrebbe retto a una frase del genere e non solo, mi avrebbe anche risposto per le rime. Ma adesso sta per piangere e i suoi occhi sono così tristi.

 _Nere, piccola scusami, non volevo farti del male._

«Cosa ti ho fatto? Perché mi tratti in questo modo?» le chiedo quando in realtà vorrei chiederle scusa.

«Niente, non mi hai fatto niente. Non è colpa tua. Sono io. E' solo un problema mio» risponde tenendo lo sguardo basso.

 _Piccola, qual è questo problema, parlamene, lo risolviamo._

«Qual è il tuo problema?» le domando con voce calma.

Vorrei accarezzarle la guancia per cercare di calmarla e farle capire che mi dispiace di averle fatto male.

«Eric sei tu. Tu sei il mio problema» risponde singhiozzando.

 _No, Nere, non piangere, perdonami._

E' quello che le vorrei dire ma le mie labbra non si muovono.

Vedo le lacrime scivolarle sulle guance. Mi sento un mostro.

Lascio andare il suo braccio e lei scappa via.

«No senti…ascolta…Nere torna qui…» sono le uniche parole che riesco a dire.

Sono io il suo problema, è solo colpa mia se lei è stata intrattabile in questi giorni, ma io non le ho fatto niente.

 _Proprio per questo._

Avrei dovuto chiederle cosa avesse quando ha iniziato ad evitarmi, ho lasciato che stesse male per tutto questo tempo. Forse me lo sono davvero meritato tutto quello che mi ha detto in questi giorni.

«Sono un idiota» esclamo mentre tiro un pugno contro il muro.

Ho fatto una grandissima cazzata e adesso lei starà ancora peggio.

Timidezza o no devo parlarle e chiarire tutto.


	6. Chapter 6 - Nere, se solo tu sapessi

h3 class="post-title entry-title"CAPITOLO 6 - Nere, se solo tu sapessi.../h3  
div class="post-header" /div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Devo parlarle, non ho chiuso occhio tutta la notte. Mi sento uno straccio, non posso andare avanti così./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Sono di nuovo sul suo tetto. Lei è sul suo terrazzo mezza nuda a leggere dei fascicoli e a prendere appunti. Ha saltato l'addestramento di questa mattina, mi auguro per lei che siano documenti importanti./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Ora dovrei scendere la scala e affrontarla. So esattamente cosa dire, sono pronto ma le mie gambe non vogliono muoversi. Sono davvero patetico./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Ho bisogno di ancora un po' di coraggio liquido. Bevo un altro sorso dalla fiaschetta e poi subito dopo altri due. Non devo esagerare, non voglio andare da lei mezzo ubriaco./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«Eric lo so che sei lì» la sento dire in tono annoiato. /span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Come ha fatto a vedermi? Sono dietro di lei e non l'ho mai vista voltarsi./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Pronto o no, devo andare da lei./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Scendo lentamente la scala a chiocciola, lei non alza gli occhi dai fogli che sta leggendo. Sembra non importarle nulla della mia visita./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Mi siedo sul muretto di mattoni davanti a lei e mi fermo a osservare il suo corpo. /span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"E' molto esile ma ha dei fianchi ben torniti. Indossa un reggiseno imbottito che fa sembrare i suoi seni un po' più grossi di quello che in realtà sono e li spinge verso l'altro in modo innaturale, anche se devo ammettere che li rende molto invitanti. Quasi quanto quel suo bel culetto che purtroppo ha coperto con degli shorts. Peccato, sarebbe stata una visone perfetta se avesse indossato delle mutandine. Avrei voglia di sfilarglieli per scoprire se sotto indossa qualcosa oppure no./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Cerco di reprimere, sono qui per farle capire che quello che si dice su di me non è vero, non per confermalo./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«Così prendi il sole invece di seguire gli addestramenti, non andiamo affatto bene» le dico scuotendo la testa./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«Così trascuri gli addestramenti per spiarmi mentre prendo il sole» ribatte./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"E' un'attività decisamente più piacevole che far da balia ai trasfazione./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«Pausa per il pranzo» mi giustifico./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«Stessa cosa» controbatte./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«Hai una scusa anche per l'intera mattinata?» le domando divertito./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«Ceretta» risponde staccando finalmente gli occhi dalla sua lettura./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Il mio sguardo scorre sulle sue gambe fino ai suoi shorts, piego la testa curioso di scoprire fino a che punto è arrivata con la ceretta, ma purtroppo gli shorts non sono abbastanza larghi. /span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«Sì vedo» le dico mentre immagino di far scivolare le mie dita sotto quegli shorts e scoprire se si è depilata anche lì./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Lei arrossisce e cerca di coprirsi con i fogli che tiene in mano. /span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"emPensi che qualche foglio possa proteggerti dalla voglia che ho di te?/em/span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Ho paura di aver bevuto un po' troppo. Devo smetterla di pensare a queste cose o davvero finirò per farle credere a quelle chiacchiere./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«Eric!» grida indignata. /span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Appunto, sto ottenendo l'effetto sbagliato./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Per un attimo penso che infondo non ci sarebbe niente di male se riprendessimo da dove ci siamo fermati la sera che l'ho accompagnata a casa. Era quello che voleva anche lei, lo so./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«Perché non ti siedi» dice indicandomi una sedia dalla parte opposta del terrazzo che mi priverebbe di questo celestiale panorama./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Se lo può scordare, voglio poter continuare ad ammirare il suo corpo coperto solo da piccoli pezzi di stoffa che, ne sono sicuro, riuscirei a farle scivolare via facilmente./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«No grazie, sono comodo qui e c'è anche un bel panorama» rispondo mentre mi sistemo la giacca sperando di riuscire a coprire il rigonfiamento dei miei pantaloni./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«Eric, smettila!» urla lanciandomi addosso il suo blocco per gli appunti./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«Va bene, va bene» dico mentre vado verso la sedia. Almeno da seduto non avrò problemi a nascondere quello che si sta sempre più ingrossando nei miei pantaloni./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"emPerché dovrei privarmi di una vista così piacevole?/em/span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Torno verso di lei e mi siedo sul fondo della sedia a sdraio./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«Da lì si vedono meglio i particolari?» mi domanda sempre più indignata./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Forse dovrei smetterla, sta iniziando a innervosirsi. /span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«Esatto» rispondo fregandomene del buonsenso e continuando a immaginare cosa nascondano i suoi shorts./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«Eric, cosa vuoi? Perché sei qui?» mi chiede spazientita./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"E' il caso che la smetta di fare lo scemo, sto peggiorando le cose. /span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«Hai di nuovo mancato all'addestramento, volevo sapere perché» le rispondo sbirciando nella sua scollatura. Quanto vorrei far scivolare la mia lingua sul suo seno fino ad arrivare al capezzolo e mordicchiarlo./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Maledizione, non dovevo bere così tanto, fatico a restare lucido e sto facendo la/span span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"figura del porco./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«La risposta non si trova nel mio reggiseno» dice sembrando al limite della sopportazione./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«Peccato» sospiro./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Basta fare l'idiota. se continuo lei non mi prenderà sul serio e potrò dire addio a lei e al suo splendido corpo./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«Avevo bisogno di stare un po' da sola» dice infilandosi una maglietta./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«Come mai?» le domando anche se non è difficile da immaginare. Quello che le ho fatto ieri al Pozzo non ha scuse./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Resta in silenzio. Non ne vuole parlare. Dopo il mio comportamento non oso darle torto, ma io ho bisogno di sapere. Non ce la faccio più a passare notti insonni a pensare a lei./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«E' per quello che è successo ieri al Pozzo?» le domando./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«Mi hai spaventata» risponde massaggiandosi il braccio che io le avevo stretto. Le si è formato un livido dove le mie dita lo stringevano. Avrebbe tutte le ragioni per odiarmi, sono stato brutale. Quindi è solo per questo che piangeva, per il modo in cui l'ho aggredita?/span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"No, non credo proprio, non piangeva per la paura. Lei non era spaventata, era infelice. /span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«Forse ho esagerato un po', ma non è quello che ti ho chiesto» le dico quasi sperando che sia solo per quello e che le chiacchiere su di me non c'entrino niente. Purtroppo so che non è così. Se ieri mi ha urlato dietro in quel modo vuol dire che era arrivata al limite. Voglio sapere cosa ce l'ha spinta./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Lei si alza e raccoglie i fogli dal tavolino./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"No, no voglio che se ne vada senza avermi dato una risposta, non so se troverò il coraggio di affrontarla di nuovo./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«Perché io sarei un tuo problema?» le chiedo alzandomi e mettendomi tra lei e la portafinestra. Non oso toccarla, dopo quello che le ho fatto ieri, non credo abbia voglia di essere toccata da me./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«Preferirei non parlare di questa cosa» mi risponde guardando la portafinestra alle mie spalle./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Non intendo andarmene di qui senza una risposta./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«Mi dispiace ma dovrai farlo. Scegli, o io e te qui da soli, o davanti a Max» le dico sperando di convincerla, anche perché non potrei mai portarla da Max per una sciocchezza del genere. Sono un capofazione e se non riesco a gestire piccoli screzi con la mia assistente è meglio che mi levi dai piedi. E' questo che mi direbbe se fossi così stupido da andare da lui./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«Perché davanti a Max?» mi chiede perplessa./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«Se non la smetti con le insubordinazioni sarò costretto a fare rapporto a Max»/span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Spero che ci caschi./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«Ok, vuoi davvero saperlo?» mi domanda./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Annuisco. Cerco di restare calmo. Sto per scoprire la verità./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Vorrei quasi scappare via. ho paura di quello che mi dirà. Ho paura che potrebbe non piacermi./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Lei fa un profondo respiro./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«Sei sadico e montato, non riesco a capire cosa ci trovo in te, ma tu mi piaci molto. Mi hanno detto che tipo sei e questa è una delle cose che mi fa infuriare, ma non con te, con me stessa, perché ciononostante non riesco a smettere di pensarti. Non voglio essere una delle tue scopate, voglio molto di più, ma pare che tu non sia in grado di darmi quello che desidero» dice cercando in tutti i modi di evitare il mio sguardo./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"emLe piaccio…non riesce a smettere di pensare a me…/em/span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Quasi non riesco a credere a quello che ho sentito, è così bello che ho paura di essermelo immaginato. Vuole stare con me./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Però crede che io sia davvero come dice la gente e questo l'ha fatta soffrire per tutto questo tempo, ma non è così, io non voglio solo portarla a letto, anche io voglio di più./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Avrei dovuto parlarle prima, entrambi ci saremmo evitati notti in bianco e giornate d'inferno./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«Nere, le cose non…» cerco di controbattere, ma non me ne da il tempo./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«No, chiudiamola qui. Ora che sai cosa provo e cosa desidero, per favore, lasciami in pace» dice prima di scappare in casa./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«No, aspetta, non è come credi» ma lei non mi sente, ormai si è chiusa in casa e ha tirato tutte le tende./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"E' convinta che io sia un mostro quando non è così. Devo parlare, sono sicuro che si starà tormentando./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Non posso mettermi a bussare ai vetri, lei è testarda, se ha deciso di non parlarmi, forzarla peggiorerà le cose. Ha bisogno del suo tempo, ma io ho bisogno di parlare, di chiarire. Non voglio passare un'altra notte insonne e non voglio farla passare neanche a lei./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Prendo lo smartphone dalla tasca e le scrivo un messaggio./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px; min-height: 14px;" /div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;" "E' il caso di parlarne./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;" Eric"/span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px; min-height: 14px;" /div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Accidenti, neanche in un messaggio riesco a dirle quello che vorrei, possibile che sia così incapace?!/span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px; min-height: 14px;" /div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;" "Non c'è altro di cui parlare./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;" Ti ho detto di lasciarmi in pace./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;" Chiederò a Max di sollevarmi dall'incarico"/span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px; min-height: 14px;" /div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"E' impazzita, non può chiederlo, lo sa benissimo./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Perché fa così? Perché non mi da la possibilità di spiegarle tutto?/span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Mi sento un idiota, non riesco a ragionare, a essere lucido./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Mi tremano le mani mentre le scrivo di nuovo./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px; min-height: 14px;" /div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;" "Ti lascerò in pace solo quando /span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;" avrai lasciato parlare anche me."/span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px; min-height: 14px;" /div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"La sua risposta è quasi immediata, vuol dire che in qualche modo è aperta al dialogo./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px; min-height: 14px;" /div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;" "No. So quanto sei bravo a parlare./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;" NON voglio finire come le altre!"/span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px; min-height: 14px;" /div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"No, non è così, non ci sono mai state altre, è solo una voce che ha messo in giro quella scema che ho rifiutato. /span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Maledetta, se mi fa perdere Nere giuro che andrò a cercarla tra gli Esclusi e l'ammazzerò con le mie mani e lo farò molto lentamente./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Eppure Nere la conosce, sa che non era una persona molto equilibrata. Accidenti, era sempre nel suo studio. Come diavolo fa Nere a credere a quello che le ha detto./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Mi delude./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px; min-height: 14px;" /div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;" "Non hai capito niente…/span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;" sei una pessima psicanalista."/span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px; min-height: 14px;" /div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Mi aspetto una sua risposta ma non arriva. /span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Mi siedo sulla sdraio e aspetto fissando lo schermo dello smartphone come un cretino./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Niente. Nessuna risposta./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Non ho intenzione di arrendermi./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px; min-height: 14px;" /div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;" "Lascia che ti spieghi,/span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;" poi se vorrai ancora essere lasciata in pace,/span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;" lo farò."/span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px; min-height: 14px;" /div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Lo smartphone non fa in tempo a inviare il messaggio che subito inizio a digitare il successivo./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px; min-height: 14px;" /div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;" "per favore…"/span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px; min-height: 14px;" /div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Mi fa sentire patetico, non è da me supplicare, ma non mi importa, voglio che mi risponda, qualsiasi cosa, anche un "NO" o un insulto è meglio del non rispondermi./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Perché? Se gli piaccio così tanto perché non vuole ascoltarmi?/span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Compongo il suo numero./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"So che non combinerò niente di buono e magari peggiorerò le cose, ma ho bisogno di sentire la sua voce./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Sento il segnale di libero e poi una voce registrata mi dice che la chiamata verrà inoltrata alla casella vocale. Ha spento lo smartphone./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Non vuole sentirmi, ma io ho bisogno di parlarle ora, non ce la faccio passare un'altra notte a rigirarmi nel letto pensando a lei./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Entro nella mia mail box e le scrivo una mail iniziando a sentirmi davvero patetico, quindi è il caso di fare in fretta./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px; min-height: 14px;" /div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;""Anche tu mi piaci e non voglio solo sesso"/span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px; min-height: 14px;" /div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Invio. Rileggo e mi vergogno di quello che ho appena fatto. /span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"E' stupido e infantile, dovrei dirglielo a voce ma lei è così testarda che non me ne darà l'occasione./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Metto lo smartphone in tasca e torno dagli iniziati, sono certo che non controllerà la mail prima di sera, è inutile restare sul suo terrazzo a tormentarmi./span/div 


	7. Chapter 7 - Nel cuore della notte

CAPITOLO 7 - Nel cuore della notte

E' notte fonda, io continuo a girarmi nel letto senza riuscire a prendere sonno.

Ho controllato le mail ogni quindici minuti oggi pomeriggio e quando sono tornato nel mio appartamento ho mangiato un panino davanti al computer sperando in una sua risposta. Niente, solo stupide mail di lavoro di Jeanine che sembravano mandate solo per farmi illudere che fosse una risposta di Nere.

Mi alzo dal letto e vado alla finestra. Guardo verso il suo appartamento convinto di vederlo avvolto dall'oscurità ma le luci sono accese.

Cosa sta facendo ancora sveglia a quest'ora? Non dovrebbe neanche tenere accese le luci, il coprifuoco lo vieta. Potrei andare a farglielo notare. Non credo sia una buona idea rendermi più odioso di quanto probabilmente lo sono già, ma la voglia di vederla è troppo forte.

Mi vesto e cerco velocemente di rendermi presentabile.

Mentre vado verso il suo appartamento ripeto mentalmente tutto quello che farò e dirò quando lei mi aprirà la porta. Non devo lasciarle la possibilità di dire nulla o finirà come oggi.

Busso. Sento il rumore della serratura.

Dovrebbe chiedere chi è a bussare, per quanto la residenza sia sicura, potrebbe comunque trovarsi davanti un Escluso.

La porta si apre, mi preparo a fare il mio discorso, ma quando me la trovo davanti non ce la faccio.

Uso tutto il mio autocontrollo per trattenere una risata. Ha la testa piena di codini, uno più storto dell'altro e ha una matita incastrata in uno di essi, è davvero buffa combinata in quel modo.

Per un attimo mi guarda perplessa e poi scioglie tutti i codini cercando di sistemerai i capelli ma con scarsi risultati, non importa, anche spettinata resta bellissima.

Sento delle voci e delle risate provenire dal suo salotto. Non è sola, è con Tori e la sua amica svitata e sembrano parecchio ubriache.

Maledizione, questo non faceva parte dei miei piani, doveva essere sola. Adesso come faccio a parlarle con quelle due che continuano a fissarci e a ridere? Me ne andasse mai bene una.

«Ciao Eric, lo sai che ore sono vero?»

Lo so benissimo ma è lei quella che sta facendo baldoria fregandosene delle regole.

Se voglio parlarle devo portarla via di qui.

«Sì lo so, Max vuole vederti» le dico sperando che ci caschi.

E' la scusa più stupida che potevo inventare. Sa benissimo che a quest'ora Max dorme e che non ama essere disturbato a meno che non sia accaduto qualcosa di davvero grave.

«Eric ma è notte fonda!» mi dice con tono scocciato.

«Non fare storie per favore, sono stanco, voglio andare a dormire» sbuffo mentre lancio un'occhiata alle sue amiche che ci guardano mimando gesti osceni. E' difficile non scoppiare a ridere.

Nere mi spinge indietro e chiude la porta alle sue spalle.

Tiro un sospiro di sollievo, ci è cascata.

Ho ancora bisogno di un po' di fortuna, lei sa benissimo dove si trovano l'ufficio e l'appartamento di Max e non le ci vorrà molto per capire che non stiamo andando da lui.

Resta in silenzio per tutto il tragitto, sembra pensierosa. Se fossi stato convocato da Max nel cuore della notte anche io sarei parecchio pensieroso. Probabilmente starà pensando di aver fatto qualcosa di molto grave. Non riesco ad immaginare cosa. Le sue insubordinazioni non sono una valida motivazione, non lo sarebbero neanche in pieno giorno. In ogni caso può smetterla di pensare, siamo arrivati a destinazione.

Apro la porta e la invito ad entrare.

«Eric, non intendo entrare nella tua garçonnière» dice incrociando le braccia.

Dalla sua affermazione capisco che non ha letto la mai mail. Sarà una lotta convincerla ad entrare. Non importa, va bene anche qui dove siamo.

Lei entra nel mio appartamento senza che io le abbia detto nulla, mi chiedo cosa ci sia dietro. Deve esserci qualcosa, è strano che abbia accettato di entrare di sua spontanea volontà.

Meglio smetterla con le paranoie e pensare a quello che le voglio dire.

Chiudo la porta e lei ci si appoggia contro.

«Non sperare che io mi muova di qui o che resti più di qualche minuto. Parla.» mi dice fissandomi dritto negli occhi. Il modo in cui mi guarda mi intimidisce, è fredda e distaccata. Sembra quasi che sia entrata solo per farmi un favore.

Io mi blocco, tutto quello che ho ripetuto nella mia testa almeno un migliaio di volte sembra svanito nel nulla.

Faccio un profondo respiro e cerco di ignorare la parte di me che vorrebbe aprire la porta e lasciarla uscire.

«Perché continui a trattarmi in questo modo?» le domando con un filo di voce.

Lei abbassa lo sguardo.

«Lo sai benissimo il perché» risponde.

Tu invece non sai tante cose e io vorrei dirtele tutte ma sono un incapace e non riesco a farlo.

«No, non lo so. L'unica cosa che so è che mi stai accusando di qualcosa che non ho fatto solo basandoti su delle dicerie»

Lei mi guarda negli occhi. Non c'è più traccia di rabbia nel suo sguardo, ha un'espressione dolce. Molto più dolce di quella che aveva quella sera al Pozzo mentre guardava Quattro.

Mi avvicino a lei e mi appoggio alla porta. Le sorrido, lei arrossisce.

«Eric, cosa vuoi da me allora?» mi chiede guardandomi nel modo che ho sempre desiderato. Si avvicina a me, le sue labbra sembrano chiamare le mie.

Mi chino su di lei, sento le sue mani sul mio petto.

Le nostre labbra stanno quasi per sfiorarsi quando dei colpi contro la porta interrompono quello che mi sembra di aver aspettato per tutta la vita.

«Eric apri, è successo qualcosa di grave al dormitorio dei trasfazione»

E' la voce del supervisore notturno. Che diavolo sarà mai successo per disturbarmi nel cuore della notte? Maledizione, non riesco ad avere un attimo di tregua dalla sfortuna.

Apro la porta con l'idea di liquidarlo immediatamente qualsiasi cosa sia accaduta. Non ho intenzione di allontanarmi da Nere neanche se l'intera residenza stesse andando a fuoco.

«Che accidenti succede?» gli domando seccato.

«Uno dei trasfazione…mi pare si chiami Edward, è stato accoltellato al dormitorio» risponde.

Accoltellato?! Questa è una bella rogna, che palle, ho idea che se è morto mi toccherà andare a vedere.

«E' morto?» gli chiedo sperando che non sia così.

«No ma è stato accoltellato all'occhio, tanto bene non sta»

Fantastico, posso evitarmi questa rottura di scatole. Sicuramente ci penserà Quattro.

«Ok, me ne occuperò io, va pure» lo liquido sperando si levi in fretta dai piedi.

Il supervisore se ne va e io posso tornare a occuparmi di Nere.

Mi volto verso di lei e mi si gela il sangue. E' furiosa.

 _Cosa le ho fatto adesso?_

«E' tutto vero invece. Tu mi hai nascosta dietro la porta. Che stupida, ci stavo cascando!» grida mentre le lacrime iniziano a rigarle le guance e scappa via.

Che accidenti sta dicendo?! Io non l'ho nascosta, è lei che è rimasta tra la porta e il muro, non è una cosa che ho fatto di proposito.

E' paranoica, è completamente fuori di testa. Ma tutte a me capitano le pazze?!

Io non so più cosa fare con lei, non so più che fare per farle capire che non è come credere.

 _Dichiarati._

L'unica cosa che avrei dovuto fare e che non ho fatto. L'unica cosa che avrebbe sistemato tutto.

Cinque semplici parole: Nere, sono innamorato di te.


	8. Chapter 8 - Tini

h3 class="post-title entry-title"CAPITOLO 8 - Tini/h3  
div class="post-header" /div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«Già a ubriacarsi a quest'ora del pomeriggio?» sento una voce alle mie spalle./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"E' Tini, mi sta guardando in modo disgustato, come si guarderebbe uno scarafaggio. /span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"E' stupido da parte sua, siamo sul fondo dello strapiombo e a pochi passi da noi c'è il fiume, mi ci vorrebbe un attimo ad affogarla. Un lavoro pulito, qui non c'è nessuno e non ci sono telecamere di sorveglianza, niente testimoni./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"La tentazione è forte ma alla fine decido di ignorarla./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«Certo che tu con le ragazze sei proprio negato» dice sedendosi accanto a me, accende una sigaretta e poi continua: «è una tua dote naturale o negli Eruditi fanno un corso su come farle scappare tutte?»/span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"E' insopportabile, non so come fa ad essere una delle migliori amiche di Nere. E' qui da due minuti e ho già pensato a tre modi diversi per come ucciderla e farlo sembrare un incidente./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«Non è difficile se hanno amiche come te, che le riempiono la testa di stronzate» rispondo restituendole lo sguardo che mi ha lanciato prima./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«Non le ho detto proprio niente, lei sapeva già tutto» mi dice./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Secondo lei io dovrei crederci. Prima che passasse un intero pomeriggio con lei andava tutto bene e dopo Nere ha iniziato ad evitarmi e a trattarmi male./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«Anzi, se proprio vuoi saperlo, ti ho difeso» dice allungando un braccio verso di me per offrirmi un tiro dalla sua sigaretta./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Scuoto il capo, io non fumo./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«Visto come ti attacchi alla bottiglia, questa notte non deve esserti andata molto bene, e questo mio caro, ti rende il re degli sfigati» fa un tiro dalla sigaretta, mi guarda e scoppia a ridere./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Un quarto modo di come ucciderla si fa largo nei miei pensieri, al quinto la uccido davvero./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«Insomma, era parecchio compiacente ieri notte, come hai fatto ad andare in bianco? ops…» smette di ridere, indica con un dito i miei pantaloni e riprende: «forse il piccoletto ha avuto qualche problemino…»/span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Io questa l'ammazzo. Come accidenti si permette di insinuare certe cose./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"La guardo, sta ancora ridendo. E' completamente idiota, non dovrei neanche stare a sentirla./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«Quanto sei noioso, dovresti provare un po' a lasciarti andare e farti qualche risata ogni tanto. Non so proprio cosa ci trova Nere in te» mi dice mentre lancia la sigaretta nel fiume./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Non lo so neanche io cosa ci trova in me. Mi ha detto che sono un sadico e un montato, mi crede un donnaiolo violento eppure le piaccio lo stesso./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Non riuscirò mai a capire le ragazze. Ho un QI di 187, quando ero ancora negli Eruditi ho studiato a lungo psicologia ma come funziona il cervello di una ragazza continua a restare un mistero per me. Non parlo solo di Nere ma di tutte le ragazze. Lei è un caso a parte, con lei tutto diventa più difficile ma non per colpa sua, per colpa mia, quando mi guarda negli occhi mi va in acqua il cervello. Il perché lo so benissimo e mi chiedo se sarà sempre così o, col tempo, tutto diventerà più semplice./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«Mi vuoi dire cosa è successo o dovrò sorbirmi ore di paranoie di Nere?» mi chiede con un tono di voce così serio che non si addice al tipo di persona che sembra essere./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«Non sono affari tuoi» le rispondo lanciando la bottiglia di birra contro un sasso e mandandola in frantumi./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«Invece sì, è da me che Nere verrà a confidarsi, hai idea di quanto sia paranoica quando ci si mette?» /span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Mi lascio scappare un sorriso. E' vero, l'ho sperimentato fin troppo sulla mia pelle./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Tini mi guarda e sorride. Non sembra così stronza come si dice in giro, forse dovrei fidarmi, con lei sembra più facile parlare./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«Ho fatto il grosso errore di aprire semplicemente la porta del mio appartamento invece di abbatterla quando il supervisore notturno ha bussato. Lei è rimasta tra la porta e il muro e ha creduto che fosse un mio modo per nascondere la sua presenza»/span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Tini scoppia a ridere e io sono sul punto di fare lo stesso./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«E' un errore imperdonabile! Quasi quanto non aver diramato un comunicato stampa con scritto che lei era lì con te in quel momento!» dice ridendo ancora più forte./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Non riesco a trattenermi dal ridere anche io. /span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Prendo una bottiglia di birra, la apro, ne bevo un sorso e poi la passo a Tini./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«Che stavate facendo di bello nel tuo appartamento?» chiede maliziosa mentre beve un sorso dalla bottiglia e me la passa./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Io abbasso lo sguardo imbarazzato. Infondo era quasi un bacio, non capisco perché mi sento così imbarazzato. Forse perché è una ragazza, anche se credo non avrebbe fatto differenza se lei fosse stato un maschio, per un emquasi/em bacio, mi sarei beccato dello sfigato./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«Le hai detto che ti piace?» domanda./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Scuoto il capo./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«Eric, non è una cosa difficile, sono solo due parole, "Mi piaci" non ci vuole tutto questo coraggio, soprattutto se sai già quello che prova per te» accende un'altra sigaretta, fa un tiro e poi continua: «Se proprio non ci riesci, prendila e baciala!»/span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«Ci hanno interrotti» almeno questo non è tanto difficile da dire./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Tini scoppia a ridere di nuovo. /span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«Certo che hai proprio una bella sfiga!» dice prendendomi la bottiglia dalle mani./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«Lo so» sbuffo./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Mi mette una mano sulla spalla e fa un profondo respiro. Qualcosa mi dice che sta per farmi un lungo discorso che probabilmente ascolterò per metà per non morire di noia./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«Sai già quello che prova, l'hai quasi baciata e lei non ha opposto resistenza, la parte difficile è andata, ora basta riprendere da dove avete interrotto» dice strizzando l'occhio./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«La fai facile, è cocciuta come un mulo, non mi lascerà avvicinare» mi lamento./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"E' tutta la mattina che quando mi vede scappa via, ha saltato di nuovo gli addestramenti e Max inizia a fare un po' troppe domande sul perché./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«Tu sei tre volte lei. Prendila di peso, portala dove ti pare e sii uomo!»/span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Bella idea, trascinarla in mezzo agli Intrepidi mentre urla e scalcia e poi prendermi uno schiaffo dopo averla costretta a baciarmi. Se non mi odia ora, dopo tutto questo mi odierà di sicuro./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«Ti sembra il tipo che si lascia fare queste cose senza reagire nel modo peggiore?» le domando./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«Ok, magari all'inizio cercherà di ribellarsi ma dopo…»/span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«Si incazzerà a morte» la interrompo./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«Lo so, è quello che farei anche io. Cosa ci posso fare se siete peggio di due bambini?! Lei ti muore dietro, ma è talmente paranoica da reprimere tutto per via di stupide chiacchiere e tu, grande capofazione Intrepido, non hai neanche le palle per dirle che ti piace»/span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Ha ragione, tra tutti e due non so chi sia più idiota. Mi chiedo se, per puro miracolo, riuscissimo a metterci insieme le cose saranno più semplici o sarà così tutti i giorni, una lotta continua. No, non penso. Una volta che avrà capito che non sono come mi descrive la gente, sono sicuro che le cose andranno meglio./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«Tini, fino a quando lei si ostina a credermi un mostro non si lascerà andare» /span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«E' per questo che le devi parlare»/span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«Come faccio se mi evita in continuazione?» le domando innervosito./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«Non lo so! Inventa una scusa e portala in un posto dove sai che nessuno vi interromperà, un luogo da dove non può scappare, legala e imbavagliala se è necessario!»/span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"In questa residenza non esiste un posto del genere. Questo è il posto più tranquillo, alla base dello strapiombo, ma a quanto pare non è così visto che lei è qui./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Dovrei portarla lontano dalla residenza, ma con gli Esclusi che girano liberi per la città, non c'è un posto tranquillo all'interno della recinzione. Potrei portarla fuori dalla recinzione. Abbastanza lontano dai campi dei Pacifici c'è un capanno che usiamo come quartier generale per delle esercitazioni, ma che scusa posso inventarmi per convincerla a salire in auto con me e andare fino a là?/span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«Qualche idea?» mi interrompe Tini./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«Sì, ci sarebbe un capanno, è fuori dalla recinzione e isolato. Lo abbiamo usato qualche volta per delle esercitazioni, ma non ho idea di cosa inventarmi per portarcela. Non posso legarla, imbavagliarla e chiuderla nel bagagliaio» le rispondo mentre continuo a pensare a che scusa usare per attirarci Nere./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«Ottimo! Esercitazione a sorpresa per gli iniziati!» esclama./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«No, è una esercitazione di una notte e un giorno solo per chi è già un membro degli Intrepidi»/span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«E' pericolosa?» mi domanda./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«No, è solo una specie di corso di sopravvivenza nel caso ci fosse una guerra»/span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"In effetti non sarebbe una cattiva idea, farebbe bene a quei rammolliti passare qualche giorno lontani dalle comodità della residenza. Posso affidare il gruppo degli interni a Lauren e i trasfazione a Quattro e restarmene tranquillo al quartier generale con Nere. Se decido che la sua presenza è necessaria lei non potrà fare nulla perché è un ordine di un suo superiore./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«Si può fare, non credo che Max avrebbe obiezioni» e se le avesse, posso sempre ricordargli che ha ormai una certa età e che Jeanine preferisce gente giovane perché più "gestibile"./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«Perfetto. Organizza tutto subito, questa notte sarete là. Non ho voglia di sorbirmi di nuovo Nere che parla di te per tutta la sera» dice mentre si alza e se ne va./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Organizzare tutto per questa notte? Si può fare, ma pare che le condizioni del tempo non siano delle migliori, dicono che è previsto un nubifragio, sarà dura convincere Max./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"L'alternativa sarebbe passare un'altra notte insonne e una giornata da incubo con Nere che mi evita e Max che mi chiede il perché. Ormai non so più che scusa inventarmi con lui, se ne parlerà a Jeanine io mi beccherò un'altra bella strigliata. /span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Troverò il modo di convincerlo e poi potrò godermi due giorni da solo con Nere. Questa volta andrà bene, lo sento./span/div 


	9. Chapter 9 - Fidati di me

h3 class="post-title entry-title"CAPITOLO 9 - Fidati di me/h3  
div class="post-header" /div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Come prevedevo Max ha fatto qualche storia quando gli ho proposto la nuova esercitazione. Non mi ci è voluto molto a convincerlo, non è molto intelligente, non ho nemmeno dovuto sottolineare il nostro impegno con gli Eruditi. Meglio così, problemi in meno./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Entro nella mensa seguito da Quattro e Lauren. Passo velocemente in rassegna tutti i tavoli anche se so già che gli iniziati si siedono tutti vicini. Non sono loro che mi interessano, è Nere./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"La vedo al tavolo dei trasfazione, è con la piccola Rigida e il suo gruppetto, non so perché le stiano tanto a cuore, a parte Tris nessuno di loro sembra degno di interesse./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Mi avvicino al suo tavolo e mi fermo davanti a lei. Ha lo sguardo trasognante, mi chiedo cosa stia passando per quella sua testa matta. Ha un'aria molto stanca, anche se ha cercato di nasconderle con il trucco, le occhiaie si vedono bene, questa notte non sono stato l'unico a non aver chiuso occhio. Sembra dimagrita, non va bene, è già fin troppo esile e per colpa mia non so quanti pasti deve aver saltato. In queste condizioni rischia di ammazzarsi se la faccio saltare su e giù dal treno. /span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Le sorrido e poi mi rivolgo agli iniziati: «Iniziati, questa notte inizierete l'ultima esercitazione di questo dieci minuti vi voglio tutti al Pozzo. Quattro e Lauren vi spiegheranno cosa fare»/span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Mi avvicino a lei e le sussurro: «Questo vale anche per te»/span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Mi incammino velocemente verso il Pozzo, non è ancora il momento di parlare con lei, voglio tenerla sulle spine, la ignorerò fino a quando non saremo soli./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px; min-height: 14px;" /div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Gli iniziati si stanno già radunando al Pozzo, Nere non è con loro./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«Quattro, perché Nere non è qui?» gli chiedo lanciandogli un sguardo veloce per poi tornare a cercarla tra gli iniziati./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«Le ho detto di andare a preparare il suo zaino» mi risponde./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Lo guardo infastidito. Sono io qui a dare gli ordini./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«Visto che hai tanta voglia di chiacchierare, spiegherai tutto tu agli iniziati» gli dico mentre vado a sedermi su un blocco di cemento vicino a uno dei corridoi di accesso al Pozzo./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«Ok ragazzi, ascoltatemi. Questa non è una esercitazione che di solito facciamo fare agli iniziati, è dedicata solo ai membri effettivi degli Intrepidi» mi lancia uno sguardo di disapprovazione e poi continua: «Tuttavia il vostro capofazione vi ritiene in grado di affrontarla e completarla con successo»/span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Sarà un successo se resisteranno un paio d'ore visto il temporale in arrivo. Affari loro, dei loro due leader e degli infermieri che dovranno curarli, io ho altro di cui occuparmi, qualcosa di molto più piacevole che tra non molto uscirà dal corridoio alle mie spalle./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«Passerete una notte e un intero giorno all'esterno della recinzione. Verrete divisi in due gruppi: interni e trasfazione»/span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«Saremo fuori dalla recinzione con questo tempo senza un riparo?» sento dire alla Candida che ho appeso sopra lo strapiombo. Imparerà mai a tenere la bocca chiusa? /span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«No. Avrete delle tende» le risponde Quattro./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Sento gli iniziati lamentarsi tra di loro, con me non sarebbe successo, non avrebbero detto una parola, Quattro è un pessimo leader./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«E' in arrivo un nubifragio, delle semplici tende non credo resisteranno» si lamenta l'Erudita che a quanto si mormora pare stia uscendo con la Candida./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Quattro si volta verso di me come a voler sottolineare che l'Erudita non ha tutti i torti./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«In via del tutto eccezionale, vi concederò anche una tenda più grande e resistente nel caso ci fossero problemi» dico mentre li guardo uno ad uno in modo che capiscano quanto sono rammolliti./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Non voglio ritrovarmeli tutti al quartier generale con Quattro che cerca di convincermi a riportarli qui. Voglio passare una notte piacevolmente tranquilla con Nere./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«Quindi vuoi che montino le loro tende e anche una delle tende grandi durante un nubifragio di notte?» mi domanda Quattro in un modo che mi fa prudere le mani./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«Devono essere pronti a tutto nel caso ci fosse una guerra, il buio e qualche goccia di pioggia non hanno mai ucciso nessuno» gli rispondo senza smettere di fissare gli iniziati che ora sembrano essere molto preoccupati./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«Ma è in arrivo un grosso temporale!» esclama Lauren./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"La fulmino con lo guardo, non mi pare di averle dato il permesso di aprire bocca./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«Preferisci rimandare a quando ci sarà un tempo splendido così potrete suonare e cantare sotto le stelle? Siamo Intrepidi non Pacifici. Devono imparare a cavarsela anche in situazioni ben peggiori» ringhio./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"E' inutile che vi lamentate o che puntate i piedi, questa esercitazione si farà. Non capisco perché si lamentano tanto, di solito questa esercitazione viene fatta d'inverno, con freddo e a volte neve./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«Possiamo rimanere qui a discuterne tutta la sera, ma vi ricordo che più stiamo qui a parlare e meno tempo avrete per allestite il campo base» dico spostando il mio sguardo dagli iniziati a Quattro./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«Quindi ragazzi, è meglio muoversi. Andate al dormitorio e preparate i vostri zaini, noi vi aspetteremo ai binari. Andremo in treno fino alla recinzione dove ci aspetta un furgone che ci porterà al luogo dell'esercitazione. Io e Lauren risponderemo alle vostre domande durante il viaggio» dice mentre raccoglie il suo zaino. /span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Finalmente vedo Nere sbucare dal corridoio alle mie spalle. Mentre mi passa accanto non mi degna di uno sguardo. Mi alzo e la prendo per un braccio stando attento a non farle di nuovo male./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«Ce la fai a saltare dal treno?» le chiedo guardandola negli occhi. /span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Lei sembra preoccupata. So già che mi dirà che può farcela anche se sa benissimo che non è così./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«Sì ce la faccio» mi risponde cercando di sembrare convincente. Non ci riesce./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«Sei sicura? Hai l'aria stanca, rischi di farti male. Te la senti davvero di farlo?» le domando più preoccupato di quello che vorrei sembrare./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«Un vero Intrepido non si fa fermare da un po' di stanchezza»/span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Appunto, preferisce rischiare di rompersi l'osso del collo che mostrare debolezza davanti a me. E' una cosa stupida, io non sono come gli altri capifazione, per via della nostra collaborazione sa che non ha nulla da temere, sa che io la coprirò qualsiasi casino combinerà. In più ora sa che mi piace e dovrebbe essere più tranquilla, non farei nulla che la mettesse in pericolo. /span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Dimenticavo, le chiacchiere, io sono il mostro che si approfitta delle giovani Intrepide, quello che se le sbatte e a volte le picchia, quello che si sceglie qualche iniziata ogni anno e si diverte con loro promettendo un buon posto di lavoro. Ancora non riesco a capire come fa Nere a credere a tutte queste stronzate. Non riesco neanche a invitare una ragazza a uscire figuriamoci portarmene a letto due alla volta. Lei non può davvero credermi così, soprattutto dopo quello che è accaduto in questi giorni, è una psicanalista è impossibile che non si sia resa conto di quanto ero nervoso. /span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Se non fossi io il problema, se fosse lei? Non riesco a credere che una ragazza carina e intelligente abbia una così bassa autostima da dubitare delle sue capacità di psicanalista e soprattutto del suo dono di capire con pochi sguardi il carattere delle persone. Non ho mai preso in considerazione questa ipotesi. Se le cose stanno davvero così, l'unico modo per convincerla sarebbe quello di salire su un tavolo della mensa e dichiararmi davanti a tutti. Il solo pensiero mi fa venire voglia di scappare il più lontano possibile. Non sono il tipo che fa certe cose, non riuscirò mai a fare una dichiarazione del genere come fanno gli altri Intrepidi. Sono sicuro che a lei piacerebbe…chissà se riuscirà mai ad accettarmi così come sono./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"emMi dispiace piccola, io non sarò mai così, ma ti farò stare bene, lo prometto./em/span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«Nere, sai benissimo di non essere nel pieno delle forze, potrebbe essere pericoloso, potresti cadere e farti male seriamente, io non voglio essere la causa anche di questo» le dico mentre sposto la mano sulla sua spalla./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«No, non me la sento di prendere il treno» confessa tenendo lo sguardo basso./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«Va bene, ti porto io in auto» dico sorridendole./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Lei alza di scatto la testa e mi fissa preoccupata./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«Puoi sederti dietro se non vuoi starmi troppo vicino. Ti lascerò in pace, non dirò una parola, promesso» la rassicuro./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Se continuo così andrà a finire che lei dormirà nel quartier generale e io nella mia auto./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Mi chiedo se davvero questa sera riuscirò a combinare qualcosa./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«No, tu non sei il mio autista e non ho problemi a starti troppo vicino» mi sorride e poi raggiunge gli altri./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Lo spero, perché intendo starti molto vicino questa notte./span/div 


	10. Chapter 10 - Esercitazione

h3 class="post-title entry-title"CAPITOLO 10 - Esercitazione/h3  
div class="post-header" /div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Siamo arrivati al quartier generale, avrei voluto che il viaggio durasse di più. Avevo promesso a Nere che non avrei detto una parola ma è stata lei a iniziare a parlare. Mentre passavamo accanto a un vecchio edificio, lei mi ha fatto notare quanto fosse inquietante sovrastato da nubi nere e lampi. Mi ha fatto tornare in mente quando ero ragazzino e con gli amici inventavamo strane storie per spaventarci, così ne ho adattata una a quel edificio. Da quel momento ogni edificio che vedeva fuori dal suo finestrino, lo indicava e mi chiedeva se avesse anch'esso una storia inquietante. Così mi sono ritrovato a inventare una storia per ogni edificio. E' stato bello ridere e scherzare e per la prima volta non mi sono sentito nervoso a parlare con lei, stavo bene, ero tranquillo e rilassato. Sono certo che sarà così la nostra vita insieme, devo solo fare in modo che inizi./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Nere scende dall'auto e quasi subito raggiungere Quattro, parlano a lungo e io mi chiedo cosa si stiano dicendo. Mi infastidisce vederla parlare con Quattro, non che sia geloso, so che lui non le interessa, però passano un po' troppo tempo insieme per i miei gusti./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Vedo Nere correre via in lacrime ed entrare nel quartier generale. /span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Che diavolo le ha detto il maledetto Rigido? Forse c'è lui dietro a tutta questa storia, lui la sta mettendo contro di me. Non so perché non ci sono arrivato prima, il bastardo ha già provato a portarmela via una volta e probabilmente sta continuando. Non ha mai smesso di ronzarle intorno e sono sicuro che le ha raccontato quello che si dice su di me arricchendolo di particolari che si è inventato per farmi apparire ancora più bastardo. /span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Poco furbo da parte tua Rigido, non avrai creduto davvero che io non lo scoprissi. Ora la pagherai cara./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«Quattro che diavolo le hai detto?!» ringhio cercando di trattenermi dal mettergli subito le mani addosso./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«Non le ho detto assolutamente niente» risponde con aria strafottente. /span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«Allora perché stava piangendo?» gli chiedo, cercando di mantenere la calma./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«Non per colpa mia» risponde con aria di sufficienza./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Non so cosa mi trattenga dal colpirlo. Mi prudono le mani, mi prudono fortissimamente le mani./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«Mi hai stufato. Sei stato tu a dirle tutte quelle cose su di me, a riempirle la testa di cazzate. Tu l'hai fatta stare male per tutto questo tempo. Tu l'hai fatta piangere» /span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Sono fuori di me, non riuscirò a trattenermi ancora per molto, ma se lo colpisco ora so che non mi fermerò fino a quando non sarà morto./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«Io non le ho detto assolutamente nulla delle voci che circolano su di te, lei le conosceva già quando è venuta a chiedermi se erano vere»/span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«Tu ovviamente le hai confermato tutto e magari ci hai aggiunto qualcosa di tuo»/span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«No, io le ho detto che non ne avevo idea e che qui circolano molte voci strane, non sempre tutte vere» /span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Si avvicina a me e ha tutta l'aria di cercar guai. Perfetto, non aspetto altro. Fai la tua stupida mossa Rigido, così potrò dartele./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«Ascoltami bene. Nere è una brava persona e non merita di essere trattata come una delle tue sgualdrine. Se vengo a sapere che questa notte ti sarai approfittato di lei, finirà peggio del nostro combattimento perché non ci sarà nessuno a fermarmi» /span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Ero sicuro che l'avrei colpito ancor prima di dargli il tempo di finire la frase, ma ora me n'è passata la voglia. La rabbia è sparita, resta solo la frustrazione di essere conosciuto come un bastardo senza sentimenti. /span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Mi siedo su una roccia e mi prendo il viso tra le mani. Sono disperato. Mi credono tutti quello che non sono./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Quattro mi guarda in silenzio. Starà godendosi lo spettacolo di vedermi andare in pezzi. Non me ne frega niente, di lui, di quello che pensa, di quello che diranno in giro, non mi importa più di nulla./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«Ne sei innamorato?» mi chiede avvicinandosi a me./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«Non sono affari tuoi» rispondo a denti stretti./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«Senti, tu non mi piaci, ma voglio molto bene a Nere e lei è innamorata di te. Non so quanto ci sia di vero su quello che si dice sul tuo conto» fa una pausa, alza il colletto della giacca e poi riprende a parlare: «In ogni caso probabilmente avrai quello che vuoi questa notte ma poi lei ci starà male, perché sa che sarà una delle tante e presto verrà scaricata, quindi…»/span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«Perché cazzo vi ostinate tutti a credere a quella pazza e alle sue amiche?! E' così impossibile credere che siano tutte balle?!» lo interrompo./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«Eric, da come ti comporti con tutti non è difficile credere che le storie che circolano sulla tua vita privata siano vere» dice con il fastidioso tono di voce degli Abneganti. Mi sta compatendo e questo è davvero umiliante./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«Che situazione del cazzo!» esclamo mentre mi alzo e tiro un calcio alla roccia./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«La ami?» mi chiede guardandomi dritto negli occhi. Il suo patetico sguardo da Abnegante mi da sui nervi. Non sono uno stupido ragazzino da compatire./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«Sì, e allora?!» ringhio distogliendo lo sguardo./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«Allora non importa quello che pensano gli altri, importa solo quello che pensa lei»/span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«Non mi dire» /span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"E' la frase più banale che si possa dire, ma anche se mi infastidisce ammetterlo, ha perfettamente ragione, peccato che lei pensa che sono un mostro./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«Fai tanto lo spavaldo ma te la cavi peggio di me con le ragazze» mi dice sorridendo come se fossimo amici di vecchia data. /span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Lo guardo incredulo. Stiamo parlando di ragazze. Io e Quattro siamo arrivati a questo punto. Non c'è limite a quanto posso cadere in basso./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«Mi auguro che almeno tu non ti farai scaricare dopo soli cinque minuti» aggiunge ridendo./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«Per fortuna non sono un idiota…non così tanto almeno» gli dico mentre mi stupisco che quelle parole siano uscite dalla mia bocca. Cosa mi sta succedendo? Perché gli sto dicendo tutto questo?! Io non parlo dei fatti miei con nessuno, soprattutto con Quattro./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«Lo vedremo domani mattina. Se tornerà da me a sfogarsi sarai tu l'idiota» fa una pausa, incrocia le braccia e riprende: «Se invece vi vedrò passeggiare mano nella mano, l'idiota resterò io» dice con un'aria di sfida./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Non dico nulla, mi limito a guardarlo./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«Scusami ma ora devo andare. Un capofazione emidiota/em ci ha costretti a fare un'assurda esercitazione solo per poter stare un po' da solo con emla sua ragazza/em» dice prima di affrettarsi a raggiungere gli iniziati./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"emLa sua ragazza./em /span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Mi piacerebbe, ma Nere ha la testa dura, non so come farò a farle capire che sono innamorato di lei e che non ci sono mai state altre./span/div 


	11. Chapter 11 - Ti farò stare bene piccola

h3 class="post-title entry-title"CAPITOLO 11 - Ti farò stare bene piccola/h3  
div class="post-header" /div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Il tempo continua a peggiorare, mi auguro che i due gruppi riescano ad allestire il campo base prima che si scateni l'inferno. In ogni caso non ho nulla da preoccuparmi, a meno di un chilometro dalla zona dell'esercitazione c'è un vecchio capannone, non è comodo come la residenza ma saranno al coperto e al sicuro. Non posso dire lo stesso di me, a causa della loro incapacità sono rimasto sotto la pioggia per un quarto d'ora./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Entro nel quartier generale, Nere è già nel suo letto, non può essersi già addormentata. Ho dovuto sopportare le lamentele di Max e i piagnistei di Quattro e non faccio andare tutto a monte per non svegliarla./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«Stai già dormendo?» le domando mentre mi levo la giacca./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«Sì» risponde. Ha voglia di fare la spiritosa. Bene. /span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"So già cosa sta girando per quella sua testa matta, vediamo come reagisce se la ignoro. Mi spoglio mentre continuo a guardarla con la coda dell'occhio. E' molto più che sveglia, la vedo seguire con lo sguardo tutto quello che faccio./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"emTi piace quello che vedi?/em/span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Finisco di spogliarmi con calma e poi mi volto verso di lei./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«Dormi sempre con gli occhi aperti?» le domando mentre mi infilo nel letto rimasto libero. Scommetto che questo non se lo immaginava./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Restiamo in silenzio, inizio a chiedermi se non sto facendo una cazzata, lei ha la testa dura, potrebbe benissimo prendersela, voltarsi dall'altra parte e dormire, così io resterei a rigirarmi tutta notte nel letto. Se non dice subito qualcosa sarò più idiota di Quattro. /span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«Non hai freddo?» mi chiede finalmente. /span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«Non fa freddo» le rispondo, quando in realtà sto morendo di freddo./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«Già, dimenticavo. Un vero Intrepido non ha mai freddo»/span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"La smetterai mai di tormentarmi con questa frase? Spero di no, mi piace./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Mi volto verso di lei e la guardo. Ha le coperte tirare fino al naso, deve avere freddo esile com'è, ha bisogno di qualcuno che la scaldi./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«Tu hai freddo?» le chiedo anche se che la risposta non mi interessa, so già quello che farò./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«No, muoio di caldo è per questo che tremo» risponde sarcastica./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Mi alzo, prendo una delle mie coperte e la stendo sopra il suo letto./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«Così morirai di freddo» mi dice candidamente./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"emNo piccola, ci penserà il tuo bel corpo a scaldarmi./em/span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«Non credo proprio» dico mentre mi infilo nel suo letto./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«No…Eric…aspetta…che fai?»/span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Sei una pessima attrice, lasciatelo dire./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«Ti scaldo» le dico mentre la prendo tra le mie braccia e la stringo a me./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Sentire il suo corpo contro il mio mi fa eccitare più di quanto vorrei. Non è ancora il momento, lei è talmente paranoica che se sentisse cosa si sta alzando tra le mie gambe ricomincerebbe con la storia delle voci su di me./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"La sento premere il suo corpo contro il mio, non siamo mai stati così vicini. Le nostre labbra si sfiorano appena, quando lei si tira indietro e abbassa la testa./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"emNo per favore, smettila di torturarmi in questo modo…/em/span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«No, non voglio che accada» mormora./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Non ho intenzione di fermarmi, non proprio ora che siamo così vicini./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«Perché?» le sussurro./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«Lo sai benissimo il perché. Non vogliamo le stesse cose»/span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"La stringo più forte e riporto le nostre labbra vicine./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«Voglio tutto di te» le sussurro mentre premo le mie labbra sulle sue./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"La sento stringersi a me e ricambiare il mio bacio con più passione./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Mentre continuiamo a baciarci non mi rendo neanche conto di aver lasciato scivolare la mia mano sul suo fondoschiena e averla spinta sopra di me. Ci muoviamo insieme, lentamente. Finalmente si sta abbandonando a me./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Lei si ferma di colpo e si allontana un po' da me. /span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"emHo parlato troppo presto./em/span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«Eric, tu mi piaci molto e non mi importa di diventare una delle tante, un numero come le altre. Voglio stare con te, anche se fosse solo per una notte, ma voglio che tu sia sincero, devo sapere se tu vuoi solo fare sesso»/span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Non posso credere che continui a dubitare di me. Sì, io voglio fare sesso e no, non voglio solo quello, io voglio tutto di lei./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«No, non voglio solo fare sesso, io voglio stare con te» le sussurro, le accarezzo la guancia e continuo: «Non ci sono emmai/em state altre, è solo una voce messa in giro da una persona che mi odia»/span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"emPiccola, non so più come fartelo capire./em/span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«Vuoi dire che una ragazza con la quale sei stato e poi hai scaricato si è inventata tutte le altre per vendicarsi?»/span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Sembra proprio non voler capire…so che è paranoica ma non stupida e inizio a intuire cosa vuole sapere davvero./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«No. L'ho rifiutata e lei se l'è legata al dito. Ha deciso di vendicarsi con l'aiuto delle altre» le rispondo sperando che questo plachi la sua curiosità./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«Altre?! Oh sì, e tu vuoi farmi credere che le hai rifiutate tutte. Cos'è, non ti piacciono le ragazze?»/span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Scoppio a ridere./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«Certo che mi piacciono, ma le Intrepide non sono il mio tipo» /span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«E quale sarebbe il tuo tipo di ragazza?» chiede mentre si stringe a me./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"emSei tu./em/span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«Intelligente e femminile, sensuale, provocante ma non volgare, spiritosa, dolce e paziente…e tante altre qualità che le Intrepide non hanno ma tu sì» rispondo mentre le sfioro le labbra con un dito. Sono così morbide e vorrei continuare a sentirle sulle mie invece di temerle per quello che potrebbero arrivare a chiedermi./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Lei resta in silenzio e mi guarda./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"emPer favore piccola, non farlo…/em/span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«Eric, mi stai dicendo che non sei mai stato… cioè…che quindi tu sei…» /span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Lascia quelle frasi in sospeso, è imbarazzata ma non quanto me./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Avrei sperato che non mi facesse questa domanda. Sento che posso dirle tutto ma non so se riuscirò a dirle questo. Ho paura di quello che penserà dopo che le avrò risposto. Lei ha sempre creduto alle voci che circolano su di me e non ha reagito bene, se gli dicessi la verità non so come la prenderebbe. Ho paura che non le piacerà la mia risposta./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Mi allontano da lei e fisso il soffitto. Vorrei non essere qui, vorrei scappare via ma lei penserebbe che sono davvero il mostro di cui tutti parlano, ma io non sono così. Sono orgoglioso, arrogante e vanitoso, lo ammetto, ma non sono solo questo. So che potrei essere dolce e premuroso se solo lei si lasciasse andare e mi accettasse con tutti i miei difetti./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Mi vorrà ancora quando le avrò risposto? Non mi sento solo imbarazzato, ho paura. In un attimo potrebbe cambiare tutto e non ci sarebbe modo per far tornare le cose come prima./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"La guardo per un attimo, sembra più spaventata di me ma i suoi occhi continuano a guardarmi in modo dolce, il modo in cui ho sempre sognato che mi guardasse./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Forse mi sto preoccupando troppo, lei non è come le altre Intrepide, lei non reagirà in quel modo, lei è dolce e comprensiva. Lei non merita una bugia, lei merita di sapere la verità./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Mi faccio coraggio, faccio un respiro profondo e rispondo facendo appello a tutto il mio coraggio./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«Sì» /span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Abbasso lo guardo, il mio coraggio è finito, ora resta solo la paura./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Lei resta in silenzio. Non può non volermi più solo perché non sono mai stato con una ragazza, non può essere tanto superficiale./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"La sento salire sopra di me e senza neanche darmi il tempo di capire cosa succede mi bacia con passione. Mi rilasso, è questa la mia Nere./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"emOh piccola…/em/span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Si muove sopra di me, è così piacevole e vorrei lasciarmi andare ma sarebbe così imbarazzante, devo calmarmi….non ci riesco. Ho passato notti a immaginarla sopra di me, eccitata, muoversi in questo modo e non ce la faccio, non riesco a trattenermi. /span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"La sento gemere e questo mi fa eccitare di più, non va bene, sto quasi per venire e neanche il pensiero di quanto sarò imbarazzo dopo, sembra riuscire a calmarmi. Le sue unghie affondano nella mia schiena, il suo respiro si fa più affannoso, sono quasi al limite. Si stringe a me e sento il suo corpo irrigidirsi, sta per venire. Mi lascio andare mentre la stringo a me./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Restiamo stretti l'uno all'altra. Mi chiedo se lei abbia già fatto tutto questo con qualcuno, so che la risposta è sì e la cosa mi infastidisce molto, vorrei essere il primo e l'unico./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«Quanti prima di me?» le domando sentendomi un cretino a rovinare questo momento./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Lei mi guarda e sorride./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«Nessuno che mi abbia fatto perdere la testa semplicemente guardandomi negli occhi e accendere solamente stringendomi a se» mi risponde arrossendo./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«Allora quella sera al Pozzo non era solo la mia immaginazione»/span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Ne ero convinto. Se fossi stato più coraggioso staremo insieme già da quella sera./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«Te ne sei accorto?» mi chiede sorridendo imbarazzata./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«Difficile non accorgersene» rispondo ridendo./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«Quindi se sapevi che non stavo male perché non ci hai provato?»/span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"emPerché sono un coglione./em/span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«Non sono molto bravo con le ragazze, poi tu sei così strana, un attimo prima sembri interessata a me e un attimo dopo sembra che non te ne importi nulla»/span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"emAnche tu però non scherzi…/em/span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«Dopo quello che ho sentito su di te non volevo dartela vinta facilmente. Non sapevo che fossero tutte menzogne. Ad essere sincera mi viene difficile anche adesso credere che tu non sia quel tipo di ragazzo» dice mentre mi accarezza la guancia./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"emAncora non mi crede?!/em/span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Io non so davvero più cosa fare con lei, basterà salire su un tavolo della mensa per convincerla oppure dovrò fare un annuncio a tutte le fazioni?/span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«Eric, il modo in cui ti comporti…sembri davvero quello che dicono…forse sono solo paranoica, insomma non puoi fare tutto questo solo per portarmi a letto»/span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Non è possibile, crede ancora che voglio solo farmela…io non ne posso più di questa storia. Le ho detto che non voglio fare solo sesso e che voglio stare insieme a lei, le ho confessato di essere ancora vergine e dopo tutto questo lei non può continuare a non credermi./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«Sì, sei paranoica, questo lo sapevo già. Pensa quello che ti pare, ma se ti aspetti di stare insieme a uno così… be' abbassa le tue aspettative perché potresti rimanere delusa» dico cercando di alzarmi e andarmene ma lei mi stringe le gambe intorno ai fianchi fino quasi a farmi male./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«Scusami Eric, non volevo…scusami…sono una stupida» mormora mentre i suoi occhi iniziano a riempirsi di lacrime./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"emNo piccola, non fare così, non sono arrabbiato./em/span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«E' vero, ma mi piaci lo stesso» le dico dolcemente dandole un bacio sulla fronte./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Inizio a pensare che il problema sia dentro di lei. Forse ha paura a lasciarsi andare e a fidarsi di me perché qualcuno l'ha ferita, così adesso vede tutti gli uomini come dei bastardi, non posso biasimarla per quello che mi ha fatto ma non riesco neanche ad accettare che pensi queste cose anche di me. Se le cose stanno in questo modo, non sarà facile riconquistare la fiducia che qualche bastardo le ha fatto perdere, ci vorrà tempo e impegno./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"La sento stringersi forte a me, è così dolce e così fragile, come hanno potuto farle del male. Non mi importa quanto tempo ci vorrà, non ho intenzione di andare da nessuna parte senza di lei, abbiamo tutta la vita davanti per sistemare le cose./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«Non mi credi ancora, vero?» le sussurro mentre le accarezzo i capelli./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Lei mi guarda con aria colpevole e triste./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"emNon ti preoccupare piccola, ci sono io adesso/em/span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«Per colpa della tua testa dura mi costringi a dimostrartelo» sospiro./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Mi alzo e vado verso il mio zaino, ho combinato un disastro ed è il caso di cambiarmi, avrei preferito una doccia ma in questa catapecchia non c'è. /span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"emComplimenti Eric, hai scelto un posto davvero romantico./em/span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«No Eric, aspetta. Cosa intendi?» mi chiede preoccupata./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«Niente sesso» le rispondo forse in tono un po' troppo duro. Anche su di me c'è parecchio da lavorare purtroppo./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Mi affretto a tornare nel letto e tra le sue braccia./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«Cosa?! Questo vuol dire che non mi toccherai chissà per quanto tempo?» mi domanda quasi disperata./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«Esatto» le rispondo./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«Non si potrebbe trovare un compromesso, una via di mezzo?» implora./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«Non si dovrebbe»/span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Non crederà davvero che io riesca a stare in totale astinenza?! Io ci provo, ma non è facile desiderarla tanto e non toccarla. Onestamente, non so quanto resisterò./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Lei scivola via dal mio abbraccio e cerca di allontanarsi il più possibile da me. /span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Ha frainteso, questa volta la colpa è mia. Riuscirò mai a dire più di tre parole e a farlo in modo gentile?/span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«Credi davvero che riuscirei a non toccarti chissà per quanto tempo?» le domando mentre la stringo di nuovo tra le mie braccia./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«Lo spero, ma so che sei un tipo che non cede facilmente…ma lo farai vero?»/span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"E' vero, non cedo facilmente, ma con te è diverso, ti darei tutto e ti lascerei fare tutto quello che desideri. Guarda cosa mi tocca fare, ventiquattro anni da vergine e ora che potrei fare sesso con te, non lo faccio perché voglio farti stare bene, non voglio essere come quei bastardi che ti hanno ferita./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«L'ho già fatto. Una via di mezzo va bene. Adesso dormi, domani ti sveglierò presto»/span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Non sarà così, ma non mi sono ancora abituato a tenerla stretta tra le mie braccia senza desiderare di toccarla. Non credo ci riuscirò mai./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«Eric…» mormora./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«Cosa c'è, piccola?» le sussurro./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«Io ti credo, è che ho conosciuto troppi bastardi, soprattutto quando ero solo una ragazzina e…»/span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"emLo so piccola, ti farò stare bene/em/span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«Lo immaginavo, è per questo che faremo le cose con calma. Ti darò tutto quello che quei bastardi ti hanno negato»/span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Sento il suo corpo rilassarsi e finalmente si abbandona completamente al mio abbraccio./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Rimango sveglio a guardarla mentre dorme, ha un'aria così serena e sono sereno anche io. Penso ai nostri giorni e alle nostre notti e so che staremo bene, non sarà facile, abbiamo tutti e due la testa dura, ma sono sicuro che sarà bella la nostra vita insieme./span/div 


	12. Chapter 12 - Dubbi

h3 class="post-title entry-title"CAPITOLO 12 - Dubbi/h3  
div class="post-header" /div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Una cena a base di torta al cioccolato e succo di arancia rossa non è una cena, come un caffè non è una colazione. Avrebbe dovuto almeno provare a sforzarsi e mangiare la carne in scatola, so che non è il massimo ma sono sicuro che lei non fa un pasto decente da giorni. Le sue abitudini alimentari non mi piacciono come non mi piace che fumi. Non capisco perché ha così poca cura della sua salute. Non ho voglia di iniziare a discutere dal primo giorno, ma il suo modo di mangiare è una cattiva abitudine che va corretta al più presto./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«Dovremo rivedere le tue abitudini alimentari» le dico cercando di non apparire troppo autoritario, anche se mi accorgo che detto in quel modo sembrava più un ordine che un suggerimento./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«Solo perché mi sono rifiutata di mangiare quella robaccia?» storce il naso mentre indica la scatoletta di carne che tengo in mano./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Non è robaccia, è stata studiata per dare nutrimento ed energia in situazioni di mancanza di cibo. So che non ha né un bell'aspetto né un buon sapore ma deve imparare ad adattarsi a mangiare anche questa roba in caso di necessità. /span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«Un caffè non è una colazione, mangiucchiare tutto il giorno non va bene, devi fare pasti regolari e magari mangiare più verdura» la rimprovero. /span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Si comporta come una bambina di quattro anni, vuole mangiare solo quello che le piace infischiandosene dei problemi che potrebbe causarle una dieta squilibrata. So già che sarà una dura lotta ma questa non intendo dargliela vinta./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«Io non mangiucchio tutto il giorno…e poi tu come fai a saperlo?» si lamenta guardandomi proprio come farebbe una bambina capricciosa./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Come faccio a saperlo non è proprio il caso di dirglielo, se sapesse che la osservavo quando era in mensa o al Pozzo non la prenderebbe affatto bene. Non lo facevo nel modo malato che potrebbe pensare, semplicemente lei mi piaceva e credo che sia una cosa normale guardarla./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«Ti ho vista parecchie volte sgattaiolare in mensa per farti dare qualcosa da Lin» le dico, ripensando a quando ho capito che lo faceva tutti i giorni, più o meno alla stessa ora e ho iniziato a farmi trovare nei paraggi della mensa. Lei mi ha anche salutato un paio di volte, ma non credo se lo ricordi, ero solo uno dei tanti che incrociava per i corridoi della residenza./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«Cos'è mi spii?» mi chiede sporgendosi verso di me e guardandomi dritto negli occhi./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Non riesco a sostenere il suo sguardo, ho paura che possa leggere nei miei occhi la verità./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«Oh sì che lo fai! Tu mi tieni d'occhio!» dice prima di scoppiare a ridere./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Beccato. Meno male che ci ride sopra./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«Non ti spio, mi assicuro che non combini troppi guai» cerco di giustificarmi./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«A volte fai cose davvero strane che potrebbero mettere a rischio la nostra collaborazione. Sai bene che con Jeanine non si scherza. Non ha apprezzato il motivo della tua assenza alla riunione della sera che eri…poco lucida» aggiungo per cercare di cambiare argomento./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«C'era una riunione con Jeanine quella sera?» mi domanda./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Mi chiedo dove ha la testa in questo ultimo periodo. E' sempre stata un po' svanita ma non ha mai dimenticato un appuntamento di lavoro, soprattutto con Jeanine. /span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«Nere, dovresti controllare tutti gli impegni del giorno alla mattina. In ogni caso non ti devi preoccupare, sono andato nel tuo studio e ho stampato io la relazione e l'ho portata a Jeanine» la rassicuro. /span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Lei mi guarda perplessa per qualche minuto poi si alza e si siede a cavalcioni sulle mie gambe. Ho già capito dove vuole arrivare, pensavo di essere stato abbastanza chiaro ieri notte./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«E dimmi, signor capofazione, c'è altro che dovrei fare oltre a controllare la mia agenda?» mi sussurra e inizia darmi leggeri baci sul collo che immediatamente svegliano quello che preferivo decidesse di restare tranquillo./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Certo piccola, potresti slacciarmi i pantaloni e usare le tue belle labbra in modo più piacevole, così potrò svuotarti la bocca da tutte quelle fastidiose domande e riempirtela con qualcosa che dicono sia parecchio nutriente, e tu tesoro, hai un disperato bisogno di essere nutrita./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«Controllare la tua casella di posta, o se lo fai, almeno rispondere alle mail» le dico sospirando, mentre faccio sfumare dalla mia mente l'immagine di lei chinata tra le mie gambe./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Lei prende lo smartphone e finalmente legge la mail che avrebbe semplificato le cose e non mi avrebbe costretto a inventarmi una esercitazione per portarla in un luogo isolato./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«Eric…scusami…vorrei averlo letto prima e…»/span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«E' tutto ok piccola» le sussurro. /span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Lei mi sorride e ricomincia a guardarmi come se fossi qualcosa di molto invitante./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"emEccola che torna alla carica…/em/span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Si lascia scivolare sulle mie gambe, vorrei bloccarla subito ma la voglia di sentirla di nuovo muoversi sopra di me è troppo forte. Lascio che mi baci e si muova sopra di me per qualche minuto, poi la afferro per i fianchi e la spingo di nuovo indietro. /span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«Perchè?» mormora cercando di tornare sopra di me./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«Sai benissimo il perché» le rispondo allontanandola un po' di più./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«Hai detto che una via di mezzo andava bene» mi lamento./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Piccola, ti spoglierei e mi lascerei cavalcare quanto vuoi ma non sono queste le nostre regole, almeno per ora./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Lei non sembra voler arrendersi e il mio autocontrollo con lei non è tanto forte come speravo. /span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«Qui? Sai cosa ci vengono a fare gli Intrepidi in questo posto con…persone che non sono i loro partner ufficiali?» le chiedo sperando di farle passare un po' la voglia. Sono certo che lei non sa che in realtà ci vengono perlopiù semplici coppiette e non solo fedifraghi. /span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«Hai ragione, sarebbe davvero squallido» dice disgustata mentre si siede in una posizione un po' più innocua./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«Eric, non è che possiamo dormire in macchina questa notte?» mi chiede timidamente./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«Mi sembra un po' esagerato!» esclamo scoppiando a ridere./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Forse non era il caso di dirglielo, sono sicuro che adesso ci penserà per tutta la notte. Non voglio turbarla ancora, oggi è serena e voglio che lo resti almeno per il resto della sua vita./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«Se vuoi possiamo tornare a casa e passare la notte là. Tornerò io domani a concludere l'esercitazione» le propongo pur sapendo che non sarà facile dividere lo stesso letto senza spingerci oltre al dormire abbracciati./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«No, ti ho creato già abbastanza problemi, restiamo qui» mi dice stringendosi a me./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"emOh piccola, non ti lascerò un minuto di più in questo posto./em/span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«No. Ti porto a casa» le dico mentre cerco le chiavi dell'auto nella tasca./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«No Eric, davvero…»/span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Viene interrotta dalla porta che si apre./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Quattro entra con la Rigida in braccio. Sapevo che quei trasfazione incapaci avrebbero combinato qualche casino, ora chi lo sente Max./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Nere, da perfetta infermierina corre subito in aiuto della Rigida. Tanti anni negli Intrepidi e si preoccupa ancora per così poco, non riuscirò mai a capire questo suo comportamento./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«Come è successo?» chiedo a Quattro./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«Le assi del vecchio deposito hanno ceduto e lei, per fortuna, c'è rimasta incastrata, se fosse caduta non se la sarebbe cavata con così poco» risponde mentre apre tutte le ante dei mobiletti./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Vorrei chiedergli cosa accidenti ci facevano nel vecchio deposito quando l'esercitazione vieta di ripararsi in luoghi chiusi, avrebbero dovuto usare le tende. Non mi importa, ha ignorato le regole e se è successo un casino con i trasfazione la responsabilità è sua, se la vedrà lui con Max./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«Eric, dove diavolo è il kit del primo soccorso?!» chiede spazientito./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«Non ne avete al campo base?»/span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«Non è l'unica che ne ha avuto bisogno grazie alla tua brillante idea» mi risponde fulminandomi con lo sguardo./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Si sta prendendo un po' troppe libertà, ma non è il caso di mettermi a litigare con uno degli amici di Nere, almeno non davanti a lei./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«Ok, ne ho uno nella mia auto» sbuffo mentre gli lancio le chiavi della mia auto./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Mentre esco guardo Nere, è infuriata, rinuncio a cercare di capirne il motivo e mi chiudo la porta alle spalle./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«Com'è la situazione al campo base?» gli domando sperando che quegli incapaci non si siano fatti troppo male./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«Quattro persone ferite nel crollo del soffitto del vecchio deposito e due da un albero caduto ieri durante la tempesta» scuote la testa, si avvicina a me e con un filo di voce aggiunge: «e tutto questo per niente vista la tua capacità ad avere qualsiasi tipo rapporto interpersonale, figuriamoci una relazione. Idiota io che non ho impedito tutto questo dicendo a Max come stavano davvero le cose»/span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Le sue parole mi trafiggono come tante lame sottili. Io incapace di avere una relazione? No, non è così, non è vero!/span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«Io sono perfettamente in grado di gestire una relazione» gli rispondo irritato./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«Appunto, hai detto bene, emgestire/em. Non si emgestisce/em una relazione, si emha/em una relazione. Non è una cosa che viene dalla testa, è una cosa che viene dal cuore» dice battendosi una mano sul petto./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Come si permette di insinuare queste cose. Lui non è dentro di me, non sa nulla./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«Tu che accidenti ne sai di quello che provo?» ringhio./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«Ti conosco fin troppo bene. Il tuo non è amore, è desiderio di possedere. Tu non vuoi lei, tu vuoi qualcuna che ti faccia da compagna perché sei stanco di stare da solo»/span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"emma che accidenti…/em/span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Io stavo benissimo anche da solo prima che quel ciclone entrasse nella mia vita, anzi stavo meglio. Non passavo notti insonni a pensare a qualcuna che non sembrava filarmi, ero libero di fare quello che volevo e quando volevo, senza avere il timore di fare qualcosa che la ferisse o la facesse infuriare. Era decisamente più semplice la mia vita, avevo la mia routine e nessun pensiero e…ok, lo ammetto, a volte mi sentivo solo. Non potevo parlare liberamente con gli altri per via dei miei rapporti con gli Eruditi, solo con Nere potevo essere me stesso./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Lei era perfetta, non avevo motivo di nasconderle nulla, era carina e gentile…santo cielo, era perfetta per essere la mia compagna. Il Rigido non può avere ragione, non voglio che abbia ragione! Però è vero, razionalmente la trovo perfetta come compagna…/span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«Non è così» gli dico, anche se inizio a temere che forse ha ragione e che io sono incapace di amare./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«Allora dimmi, cosa senti quando sei con lei?» mi domanda guardandomi come se sapesse già che la risposta che darò confermerà quello che pensa./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Non lo so…che voglio stare con lei in tutti i modi possibili, che ho bisogno di averla intorno tutto il giorno. Vorrei tenerla sempre stretta tra le mie braccia, accarezzarla, sentirla ridere…adoro quando ride, il suo viso si illumina e fa sentire bene anche me, vorrei vederla così serena tutti i giorni. Ci sono un'infinità di cose che provo quando sono con lei, ma io non so spiegarle a parole, è la prima volta che provo questi sentimenti, non mi era mai successo, come faccio a capire se è amore o desiderio di possedere? /span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"L'unica cosa che so è che da quando c'è lei tutto è diverso, è tutto nuovo per me. Quattro come fa a pretendere che io sappia spiegagli una cosa che ancora non ho capito io, qualcosa che riesce sempre a cogliermi alla sprovvista./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«Domanda troppo difficile? Lo immaginavo» dice soddisfatto. /span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"No Rigido, levati quel sorrisetto compiaciuto, tu non hai ragione./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«Quattro tu non sai un bel niente» e neanche io, vorrei riuscire a pensare in maniera lucida ma stiamo parlando di Nere, con lei non c'è modo di restare lucidi, mi manda in confusione anche solo incrociare il suo sguardo./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«La farai soffrire» dice mentre si avvia verso il quartier generale./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«No, questo mai. voglio che stia bene…»/span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«Con uno come te?» mi interrompe e scoppia a ridere./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Lo so non sono perfetto, sono l'opposto della perfezione, ma non sono neanche così tanto freddo e calcolatore come la gente pensa./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"em"Sadico e montato"/em Mi tornano in mente le parole di Nere. Quelle non fanno parte delle chiacchiere, fanno parte di me, è vero, non me ne frega molto degli altri ed è vero che penso solo a me stesso. Forse sono davvero un mostro ma perché con lei tutto cambia? Perché le mie priorità diventano le sue priorità? Perché il centro del mio universo si sposta da me a lei?/span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Osservo Quattro entrare vittorioso nel quartier generale e non riesco a trattenermi dal dire: «Io non lo so cos'è amare, so solo che voglio lei e voglio vederla felice»/span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Quattro si volta, mi guarda e sorride./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«Pare che forse la mia squadra non sia stata annientata per niente. Certo, hanno pagato comunque un prezzo alto che non erano tenuti a pagare e questo spero che peserà sulla tua "nuova" coscienza» dice senza neanche voltarsi./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Io sono pieno di dubbi. Oggi infondo sono stato autoritario per quella cosa del cibo, anche il costringerla all'astinenza forzata solo perché sono io a volerlo, perché è così che stanno davvero le cose. Voglio provare a me stesso che sono perfettamente in grado di frenare i miei istinti e non dimostrare a lei che non sono il bastardo che tutti dicono. L'astinenza forzata non dimostrerebbe nulla, essere dolce con lei, mostrare al mondo intero che c'è solo una donna che amo ed è lei, questo sarebbe un buon modo per dimostrarle che le voci sono false./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Mi chiedo se basterà, mi chiedo se io basterò a lei, infondo sono solo un uomo che ha passato tutta la sua vita a prendersi cura solo di se stesso./span/div 


	13. Chapter 13 - Una via di mezzo

CAPITOLO 13 - Una via di mezzo

Sono quasi le nove e mezza, ormai Nere dovrebbe essere a casa. Spero che Lin si sia ricordata di portarle quello che le avevo chiesto altrimenti sono quasi certo che Nere cenerebbe con con un panino o un frutto, perché da quando è iniziata a circolare la voce che lei è diventata la mia ennesima schiava, si rifiuta di andare in mensa. Dovrò fare qualcosa per quelle voci, infastidiscono me e fanno stare male lei. Credo che l'unica cosa da fare sia farci vedere insieme, come una coppia. Un po' mi imbarazza, non tanto farmi vedere con una ragazza. ma farmi vedere con la mia ragazza. Non mi piace che la gente ficchi il naso nella mia vita privata e ho paura di come reagiranno con Nere. Tutti l'adorano e scoprire che sta insieme a me potrebbe farle perdere la stima di molti Intrepidi. Infondo io sono il capofazione bastardo e se lei sta con uno così vuol dire che non è tanto meglio di lui. Probabilmente saranno più sospettosi durante le sedute e questo potrebbe mandare all'aria il suo lavoro di caccia ai Divergenti e ovviamente Jeanine se la prenderà solo con me. Se devo essere sincero non me ne frega quasi niente di mandare all'aria la caccia, io mi preoccupo per come verrà trattata Nere. Non credo che avranno ancora voglia di ridere e scherzare con la ragazza del capofazione più odiato.

Finalmente arrivo alla grande casa dei Pacifici. Scendo dall'auto, a pochi passi da me c'è un gruppetto di Pacifici, appena mi vendono smettono immediatamente di parlare e mi guardano preoccupati. Uno di loro si allontana velocemente ed entra nella casa, sono certo che sta andando a chiamare Johanna Reyes, perfetto, è quello che volevo.

Mi guardo intorno, infondo non è un brutto posto, è tranquillo e nell'aria c'è un profumo di lavanda e gelsomino che, ne sono sicuro, piacerebbe molto a Nere. Il suo terrazzo è pieno di piante e la cosa è insolita. Posso capire i vasi di fiori, ma rosmarino, salvia e addirittura una piantina di fragole sono un po' strani da trovare in casa di una ex Erudita ora Intrepida. La sera dell'esercitazione, quando siamo usciti dalla recinzione, il suo viso si è illuminato mentre attraversavamo i campi dei Pacifici, sembrava amasse quei posti. Se non avessi visto i risultati del suo test con i miei occhi penserei che ha deciso di scegliere una fazione alla quale non era destinata.

Sinceramente non ce la vedo a lavorare la terra, è troppo pigra e in più dovrebbe alzarsi molto presto. In questi tre giorni che abbiamo passato insieme ho faticato parecchio a svegliarla e convincerla ad alzarsi dal letto ed erano già le otto e mezzo del mattino, io di solito mi alzo alle sei meno un quarto senza fare tutto le scene che ha fatto lei.

Il Pacifico di prima arriva insieme a Johanna, le sussurra qualcosa e poi torna nel suo gruppetto.

«Eric benvenuto, a cosa devo il piacere della visita di uno dei capifazione degli Intrepidi?» mi domanda con voce calma e sguardo gentile.

«Johanna» ricambio il suo saluto con un cenno del capo. Cerco di mantenere un sorriso rassicurante ma non ho intenzione di mettermi a fare quattro chiacchiere con lei. Meglio tagliare corto e tornare alla residenza, nessuno sa che sono venuto a far visita a un'altra fazione senza un valido motivo.

«Non sono qui in veste ufficiale. Avrei bisogno di un favore e tanta discrezione» le dico avvicinandomi a lei.

«Ma certo, andiamo in un posto più tranquillo» dice facendomi cenno di seguirla.

E' perplessa, non posso biasimarla, conosce benissimo la mia reputazione come capofazione.

Camminiamo ai margini di un frutteto e pare che i Pacifici amino molto stare fuori a non far nulla, per fortuna non stanno cantando, non lo sopporterei.

«Allora Eric, di cosa hai bisogno?» mi dice sedendosi su una vecchia sedia di legno sotto una grande quercia.

Ecco che arriva la parte imbarazzante.

«C'è una piccola casa in pietra al limite della zona consentita. So che non la usate tanto spesso e mi chiedevo in che condizioni fosse» le dico sentendomi un idiota, sto girando introno al discorso, sto solo allungando la mia agonia.

«Suppongo tu ti riferisca a quella che noi chiamiamo la "Baita"»

Annuisco.

«Sono anni che non ci va più nessuno, a parte me. E' un posto molto bello e rilassante e amo passare un po' di tempo là a meditare»

Non mi interessa la storia della casa e della tua vita, non puoi limitarti a rispondere alla mia domanda?

«Non ha tutte le comodità di una delle case degli Eruditi, ma ha quello che serve per vivere bene e in armonia con quello che ci circonda» risponde.

Non posso non notare alla sua allusione alla mia fazione di nascita. Lei non sembra aver conservato molto delle sue origini di Candida.

«Quindi è una specie di tua casa privata?» le domando sperando che non sia così, manderebbe a monte i miei piani.

«No, non ci sono case private qui. Perché sei tanto interessato alla Baita?» mi chiede sospettosa.

 _Eric, vedi di non girarci troppo intorno._

«Credo sia un buon posto per rilassarsi, staccare la spina» le rispondo fingendomi poco interessato.

 _Sfigato._

«Da solo?» chiede con sguardo sornione.

«No. Volevo portarci la mia ragazza» le rispondo dopo aver fatto un profondo respiro.

«Ne hai una nuova?» mi chiede con un velo di sarcasmo.

C'è qualcuno all'interno della recinzione che non conosce la mia altra reputazione? Quella falsa intendo.

«No, questa è vera e non inventata dagli altri. E' la mia compagna» le rispondo sorprendendomi di quanto mi piace dire la parola "compagna" pensando a Nere.

Johanna mi guarda stupita. Non mi abituerò mai a quel tipo di sguardo. E' così strano che io abbia una compagna?

«Quando intendete andarci e quanto intendete fermarvi?» mi domanda con un fastidioso tono materno.

Restano solo tre giorni prima dell'inizio del secondo modulo, io e Nere saremo impegnati nella caccia ai Divergenti e quindi non potremo muoverci dalla residenza.

«Dopodomani mattina e intendiamo fermarci fino alla mattina seguente» le rispondo.

«Va bene, manderò qualcuno domani a sistemare la casa. Dopodomani passa di qui e ti darò la chiave. Hai bisogno di altro?» domanda mentre si alza.

«Discrezione, su questa sera e sulla mia permanenza alla Baita» le rispondo in tono serio.

«Nessuno sa perché sei qui immagino»

«Esatto» le dico sperando che capisca la situazione. Max non credo farebbe storie ma non mi sopporta e andrebbe a spifferare tutto a Jeanine che non la prenderà bene, non credo sia in grado si capire certe cose, non posso biasimarla, neanche io le avrei capite se il ciclone Nere non mi avesse travolto.

«Non ti preoccupare, il tuo segreto è al sicuro» dice con sorriso complice.

Mi chiedo quanto possa essere al sicuro un segreto in bocca a una ex Candida. Non posso fare altro che fidarmi.

La ringrazio e mi incammino verso la mia auto.

Per tutto il viaggio di ritorno penso a quando porterò Nere alla Baita e a quanto sarà felice di passare un po' di tempo in un luogo che, ne sono certo, le piacerà molto.

Al mio rientro a casa la trovo con Tini, chissà quali schifezze avranno mangiato quelle due. Non riesco a capire quello che si stanno dicendo, parlano molto piano. L'unica cosa che capisco è che devono fare qualcosa.

«Fare riguardo a cosa?» chiedo come se nulla fosse mentre mi avvicino a loro.

Entrambe si voltano e per un attimo colgo un velo di timore negli occhi di Nere, come se quello che si stavano dicendo non dovesse arrivare a me per nessun motivo.

«Per far cessare i gossip. Sai che si dice in giro? Nere è la tua nuova serie di scopate e tu, _grande capofazione_ , non stai facendo nulla per difendere l'onore della tua donna» risponde Tini.

Tini è decisamente più brava a mentire della sua amica. Mi stanno nascondendo qualcosa ma, conoscendole, staranno sicuramente spettegolando su qualcuno o facendo i loro discorsi da donne. Facciano pure, basta che non mi coinvolgano perché non mi interessa.

«Sistemerò le cose, ma anche tu, _grande amica_ , non mi sembra che ti stia sbattendo molto per difenderla» dico anche se so già che la sua credibilità è pari a zero.

«Invece sì, ma nessuno mi crede. Forse dovresti farti vedere flirtare con lei in giro per la residenza invece di fare finta di nulla»

Appunto. Dovrebbe chiedersi il perché del fatto che nessuno le crede.

«Grande Tini!» esulta Nere.

Dovrò farmi passare l'imbarazzo o so che presto ricomincerà con la storia delle chiacchiere. Infondo non sarà poi così difficile camminare mano nella mano e scambiarsi effusioni davanti a un'intera fazione che mi odia. Mi viene voglia di chiedere asilo politico ai Pacifici.

Guardo Tini sperando che capisca che è il momento di levarsi dai piedi.

«Ok piccioncini, vi lascio soli. Nere prova a spingerlo in terza base o almeno il più vicino possibile» dice con il suo solito sguardo da gatta morta mentre se ne va.

«Non sarebbe un dramma» dice con sguardo imbronciato.

Hai ragione piccola. Sono stanco di avere i pantaloni che mi scoppiano, direi che è il caso di concederci qualcosa in più, almeno avrò un po' di sollievo.

«Sta buona» le dico sedendomi sul divano accanto a lei e sperando che non abbia intenzione di stare tranquilla proprio adesso.

«Hai detto una via di mezzo, ma noi non siamo neanche al punto di partenza» si lamenta.

 _Allora partiamo piccola_

Si alza e solleva la sua gonna anche se non ne avrebbe motivo, è troppo corta per darle fastidio, lo fa solo per farmi vedere che c'è solo una sottile striscia di sfotta semitrasparente a coprire quel suo caldo paradiso. Basterebbe scostarla leggermente con un dito per lasciare scoperto quello che lei chiama "il mio piccolo bottone rosso segreto". Avrei voglia di strapparle di dosso quel body e buttarmi tra le sue gambe per scoprire il suo sapore, sono certo che è squisita. Il solo pensiero della mia lingua che accarezza la sua clitoride me lo fa venire duro come non mi era mai venuto prima. Se non mi do una calmata finirà come la sera dell'esercitazione e non voglio venire di nuovo come un ragazzino.

Lascio che si sieda sopra di me, lei comincia a strusciarsi. La cerniera dei pantaloni è abbastanza fastidiosa da darmi un minimo di tregua.

«Questo è concesso?» mi sussurra mentre prende la mia mano e la mette sul suo seno.

E' piccolo e sodo e sento il capezzolo indurirsi attraverso il sottile strato di stoffa. Non indossa il reggiseno, mi piace così accessibile.

«Concesso» mormoro abbassando la zip del suo body e lasciandomi eccitare alla vista dei suoi seni candidi e invitanti. Sfioro i suoi capezzoli e li sento indurirsi di più al mio tocco.

I piccoli sono parecchio sensibili, molto bene, vediamo di giocare un po' con loro.

Scendo con le labbra lungo il suo collo, so che è una cosa che la fa impazzire e allora me la prendo comoda, godendomi i suoi sospiri ogni volta che le mie labbra sfiorano il suo collo.

Scendo fino al seno, sfioro il suo capezzolo con la lingua e la sento fremere.

 _Oh piccola per così poco?_

Continuo a movere la lingua sul suo capezzolo facendo piccoli cerchi e poi lo avvolgo con le labbra e inizio a succhiarlo.

La mia lingua sul suo capezzolo la fa eccitare ancora di più e comincia a muoversi più velocemente e spingendo più forte sul mio pene, non va bene, inizia a piacermi troppo, mordo dolcemente il suo capezzolo e lei geme inarcando la schiena.

 _Un'altra volta piccola?_

Sento la sua mano smettere di stringere il mio bicipite, scendere velocemente sui miei pantaloni e cercare di slacciarli. Senza il fastidio della cerniera tra me e lei so che ci vorrà poco a farmi venire. La fermo.

«Non farlo» le sussurro stringendo il suo polso.

«Eric, la cerniera, inizia a farmi male, per favore» si lamenta.

E' l'unica cosa che mi aiuta a mantenere il controllo, se slaccio i pantaloni farò un casino come la prima sera, penserà che sono più incapace di un Abnegante. Il pensiero di essere paragonato a un Rigido mi è di grande aiuto.

Le lascio aprire la cerniera ma quando la sento massaggiarmelo attraverso i boxer capisco che era solo una scusa. Il poco autocontrollo che avevo appena ritrovato sparisce di colpo e io mi ritrovo di nuovo a lottare contro il desiderio di lasciarmi andare.

«Non è così forte il mio autocontrollo» mormoro mentre le sposto la mano.

Lei si ferma e mi sorride con dolcezza, forse ha deciso che per questa sera mi ha tormentato abbastanza, anche se nel suo sguardo c'è qualcosa che non mi convince.

Si sposta un po' più indietro e mi bacia dolcemente. Mi rilasso, anche questa sera ho evitato di fare la figura del verginello inesperto, non mi resta altro che aspettare che si addormenti, chiudermi in bagno e finalmente liberarmi.

Le sue mani scivolano rapidamente via dalle mie per andare a slacciare i bottoni del suo body.

No piccola, se liberi la strada per il paradiso io non resisterò alla tentazione di entrarci, non è ancora il momento. Non ho fatto un viaggio fino dai Pacifici rischiando una lavata di capo da Jeanine, sopportato gli sguardi maliziosi di Johanna per mandare tutto a monte su questo divano.

«Meglio fermarsi qui per questa sera» dico mentre le blocco le mani.

«Eric, questa non è una via di mezzo, questo è non fare un passo dal punto di partenza» dice mentre le sue dita ricominciano a massaggiare il mio pene.

«Questo sarebbe un buon punto di incontro» aggiunge mentre fa scivolare la sua mano nei miei boxer e inizia a masturbarmi.

Muove troppo lentamente la mano e se continua così non sarà tanto difficile trattenermi, è scomoda, l'elastico dei boxer limita i suoi movimenti, ho il controllo ma è una tortura. Abbasso i boxer e la lascio più libera di muoversi. Prende subito il ritmo giusto e sono costretto a stringere la mia mano attorno alla sua per costringerla a rallentare.

 _Piccola, non è ancora il momento di farmi venire._

Sfioro con le dita quel caldo paradiso e sento che è deliziosamente bagnata. Sgancio i bottoni del suo body e il contatto col le sue piccole labbra mi fa quasi venire.

Inizio a prendermi cura del suo amato bottone rosso segreto massaggiandolo con le dita e lei inizia a gemere e a muoversi sulla mia mano.

 _Piccola, non dovevi rivelarmi il tuo punto debole, ora ne abuserò fino a sfinirti._

Preme la sua mano sulla mia, vorrei fermarmi e farle assaggiare un po' il tormento che mi ha dato in tutti questi giorni ma non resisto alla sua disperata ricerca del piacere e faccio scivolare due dita dentro di lei. Inizia a muoversi più velocemente e io seguo il suo ritmo.

La sento gemere più forte e mordersi le labbra mentre cerca di più le mie dita.

 _Di più piccola?_

Spingo le dita con forza più in profondità, lei piega la testa all'indietro mentre grida il mio nome.

 _Brava piccola, così…_

Spingo più velocemente e con più forza e la sento venire mentre continua a ripetere il mio nome. Mi lascio andare e libero la sua mano dalla mia stretta, voglio che il mio liquido caldo sia tutto per lei.

Si lascia cadere sul mio petto, la stringo a me.

«Era concesso?» mi sussurra.

«Lo è sempre stato» le rispondo accarezzandola.

«C'è altro che mi è concesso?» mi chiede facendo una buffa espressione imbronciata.

«Tutto» le rispondo sorridendo.

E' sempre stato tutto concesso ma non volevo darle tutto subito come hanno fatto gli altri, volevo che mi desiderasse fino a impazzire. Anche se lo vorrei, non sono il primo uomo con cui è stata e quindi voglio almeno essere quello speciale.

«Allora perché non andiamo sul letto?» mi propone sfiorandomi il petto con la punta delle dita.

«Non ancora» dico, quando in realtà muoio dalla voglia di darmi a lei completamente.

Non è ancora il momento, sto preparando qualcosa che sono sicuro la farà impazzire, deve solo avere ancora un po' di pazienza.

«Hai detto che tutto è concesso!» si lamenta.

«Non riesci ad aspettare un giorno?»

«Perché un giorno?» mi domanda appoggiando la sua fronte contro la mia.

«Perchè voglio portarti in un bel posto» le rispondo.

Non avrei voluto dirle niente fino a domani sera, doveva essere una sorpresa ma avrei dovuto pensarci prima di confessarle che le era sempre stato tutto concesso, avremmo evitato questa conversazione.

«Dove?»

«Segreto. Ti piacerà vedrai»

«Eric…»

La bacio, è l'unico modo per farla smettere di parlare e io non mi stancherò mai di sentire le sue labbra sulle mie.

«Non fare domande. Domani sera prepara la borsa, staremo via un giorno e una notte»

La porto sul letto. Lei resta sdraiata a guardarmi, la sua gonna è sollevata e lei non fa nulla per coprirsi. Io ho ancora così tanta voglia e lei è così invitante.

Mi sdraio accanto a lei e le sussurro: «Ricominciamo?»


	14. Chapter 14 - Uscire allo scoperto

h3 class="post-title entry-title"CAPITOLO 14 - Uscire allo scoperto/h3  
div class="post-header" /div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Siamo alle solite, io pronto da ore e lei che dorme tranquilla. Ho provato a fare rumore sperando si svegliasse da sola ma ha il sonno davvero pesante./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Mi siedo sul letto accanto a lei. Indossa una delle mie magliette e questa cosa non riuscirò mai a capirla, ha un armadio pieno di vestiti ma continua a mettersi le mie magliette che le fanno praticamente da vestito. Sono costretto a fare avanti e indietro dal mio appartamento ogni mattina e la cosa è parecchio scomoda. Dovremmo trasferirci da me, il mio appartamento è molto più grande del suo ma so già che lei non vorrà rinunciare al suo terrazzo e al suo tetto. Trasferirmi io da lei non è una scelta possibile, non ci starebbero tutte le mie cose. Un'altra soluzione ci sarebbe ma ho paura che mi dica di no. Non avrebbe tutti i torti, stiamo insieme da meno di una settimana ed è presto per chiederle se vuole trasferirsi in un appartamento per famiglie, ma se n'è liberato uno perfetto, su due piani e con un grande terrazzo che ha una scala per salire sul tetto. Anche se le dicessi che è semplicemente un appartamento più grande non ci metterebbe molto a scoprire la verità, appena lo vedrà capirà, però sono sicuro che se ne innamorerebbe subito. Inutile farmi viaggi mentali, dirà che è troppo presto. Infondo non sarebbe un cambiamento così drastico, da quando siamo tornati dall'esercitazione viviamo insieme, farlo in uno dei nostri appartamenti o farlo in uno nuovo non cambierebbe molto. Ammetto che sarebbe un impegno e non so se lei ha la mia stessa voglia di impegnarsi. Potrei convincere Max a tenere libero il suo appartamento in modo da non farle sentire il peso del cambiamento, infondo è piccolo come appartamento e io lascerei libero il mio. Vale la pena di provare./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Guardo l'ora, si sta facendo tardi e fare alzare Nere è un'impresa, anche se la parte più lunga è aspettare che abbia finito di prepararsi./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"emE' ora di svegliarsi piccola/em/span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«Nere…» le sussurro, nessuna reazione come al solito./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«Nere svegliati…» ho paura che sarà più dura del solito, forse questa notte l'ho stancata troppo./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«mmm…ancora cinque minuti…» mormora mentre infila una mano sotto il cuscino./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«Nere, i tuoi cinque minuti durano mezzora» sbuffo./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«no…solo cinque…cinque di numero…promesso» mormora. Non ha la minima intenzione di svegliarsi./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«Piccola, se dobbiamo fare colazione insieme in mensa dovremmo almeno arrivare quando in mensa c'è ancora qualcuno» sono sicuro che questo la sveglierà./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Ho ragione, si stiracchia e si mette seduta. Ha ancora gli occhi mezzi chiusi, fa tenerezza./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«Insieme in mensa?» mi domanda mentre si stropiccia gli occhi con le mani./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«Sì, è ora di far sapere agli altri come stanno veramente le cose»/span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Se aspetto che si alzi di sua volontà dal letto rischiamo di arrivare in tempo per la cena. La prendo in braccio e la porto fino al bagno./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«Se non esci dalla doccia in dieci minuti vengo a tirarti fuori io» spero di non doverlo fare veramente altrimenti so già come finirebbe./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«Preparati a bagnarti allora» dice togliendosi la mia maglietta e rimanendo completamente nuda./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Appunto, è ancora mezza addormentata ma già ricomincia a provarci. Non mi dispiacerebbe ma voglio togliermi il pensiero della nostra prima colazione come coppia sotto gli occhi di tutti./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«No, non finirà come speri. Non metterci una vita come tuo solito» dico uscendo dal bagno./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Resto dietro la porta del bagno e appena sento cessare il rumore dell'acqua inizio a tormentarla bussando e dicendole di fare in fretta. Alla terza volta la sento gridare spazientita, meglio lasciarla in pace./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Adesso devo solo ingannare il tempo per la prossima ora e sperare che non diventino due./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Mi appoggio al suo scrittoio urtando il mouse, il monitor si illumina. Ha lasciato il computer acceso, ne approfitto per curiosare ma non trovo nulla di interessante./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Guardo la sua posta. C'è una mail di Tini. La apro./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px; min-height: 14px;" /div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;""Allora, ce l'hai fatta o anche questa notte si è tenuto ben stretto il suo pisellino?/span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Sicura che lo fa perché è dolce, tenero, e altre stronzate simili? Non è che magari ha qualche problemino? Non dico che non gli funziona, magari è solo 'precoce' xD "/span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px; min-height: 14px;" /div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"emma che stronza!/em/span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Adesso la sistemo io. Clicco rispondi e le scrivo le parti più interessanti dei romanzi erotici che da ragazzo rubavo dalla biblioteca insieme agli amici./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Invio. Nere mi ucciderà./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Scrivo un'altra mail a Tini ma dal mio account./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px; min-height: 14px;" /div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;""Quello era solo un assaggio ;) "/span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px; min-height: 14px;" /div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Tini mi risponde quasi subito./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px; min-height: 14px;" /div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;""Così Nere ti fa scrivere certe cose a suo nome, non ci credo."/span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px; min-height: 14px;" /div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Scriverle no, farsele fare di sicuro sì./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px; min-height: 14px;" /div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;""No, Nere non è qui, sta monopolizzando il bagno come suo solito."/span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px; min-height: 14px;" /div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Faccio appena in tempo ad appoggiare lo smartphone sullo scrittoio che sento le mani di Nere sulle spalle. /span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«Eric, cosa stai facendo?» chiede guardandomi in modo strano, non sembra arrabbiata, è stranamente calma, non è da lei./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«Niente» le rispondo come se nulla fosse./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Lei si china sul computer e legge la mail./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«Porco!» urla dandomi qualcosa che lei definirebbe uno schiaffo ma che è poco più di una carezza./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«Dai non te la prendere, è solo uno scherzo» dico mentre le mostro lo scambio di mail con Tini sul mio smartphone./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Alza gli occhi al cielo e sospira. /span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«Dai piccola, non fare così» le dico mentre la prendo per i fianchi e la faccio sedere sulle mie ginocchia. Lei mi guarda come se fossi un bambino di cinque anni che ne ha combinata un'altra delle sue e io mi sorprendo di cavarmela con così poco, Nere non è così buona come vuol far credere./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«Ok, forza e coraggio, è ora di affrontare quelle pettegole che si fanno chiamare Intrepidi» mi dice mentre si alza e prende la sua borsa. /span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px; min-height: 14px;" /div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px; min-height: 14px;" /div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Scelgo di passare da corridoi secondari per incontrare meno persone possibili e rimandare il più possibile il momento in cui ci troveremo in mezzo alla folla./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Le porte della mensa sono a pochi passi da noi, faccio un profondo respiro e allungo il passo. Nere stringe più forte la mia mano, la guardo, è preoccupata. Non posso biasimarla, sta per farsi vedere mano nella mano con me, una volta oltrepassate le porte per lei cambierà tutto, per gli Intrepidi diventerà la donna del bastardo. /span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"La sento cercare di lasciare la mia mano. Lo sapevo, non vuole farsi vedere con me, non se la sente di portare un peso così grande. La guardo. Lei mi sorride dolcemente e riprende a stringere la mia mano./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Cerco di non guardarmi intorno, so che ci stanno fissando ma non voglio vedere il modo in cui ci fissano. Non sopporterei di vedere sorrisi beffardi o sguardi maliziosi sui loro volti dove fino a ieri c'era timore e riverenza./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«Eric, forse non è il caso, non voglio costringerti se non sei…» sento Nere mormorare mentre stringe più forte la mia mano./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"No, sono pronto, non me ne frega niente dei loro stupidi sguardi, non possono giudicarmi un debole solo perché sono innamorato./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«E' tutto a posto piccola» la rassicuro mentre la stringo a me./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Il chiacchiericcio smette di colpo e io non ho la forza di guardare la sala, continuo a fissare Nere. Lei si volta di scatto e passa in rassegna tutti i tavoli con sguardo torvo. Non posso farmi difendere da una donna, questo sarebbe davvero umiliante e non il nascondere quella parte di me che non voglio che nessuno veda. /span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Mi volto di scatto e minaccio con lo sguardo la massa di Intrepidi davanti a noi. Abbassano lo sguardo e riprendono a parlare tra di loro./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Prendo il vassoio, lo riempio con la colazione per tutti e due e non riesco a non notare lo sguardo disgustato di Nere mentre metto le uova strapazzate nel piatto. Inutile farmi false speranze, non la convincerò mai a fare una colazione sana e abbondante./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Mi incammino verso il tavolo dei trasfazione, non li sopporto ma a Nere piacciono, farei qualsiasi cosa per veder sparire la preoccupazione dal suo viso./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«Buongiorno ragazzi, ci ospitate?» chiede Nere sorridendo. Prego che qualcuno di loro risponda in modo affermativo./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;" «Certo» risponde la Rigida facendoci spazio. Non mi stupisco, dopo essersi messa contro di me durante l'esercitazione di lancio dei coltelli, non credo ci sia rimasto qualcosa in grado di spaventarla. E' coraggiosa anche se in modo stupido e non mi piacciono per niente i suoi atteggiamenti da ribelle. Riuscirò a piegarla prima della fine dell'iniziazione, anche se preferirei sbatterla subito fuori a calci ma quella spina nel fianco di Quattro so che mi metterebbe i bastoni tra le ruote./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Guardo la mia piccola, sembra più rilassata. Si siede, prende il suo caffè e poi guarda i muffin storcendo il naso./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«Lo so, adesso non hai fame, te li ho presi per dopo» le dico mentre li avvolgo uno ad uno nei tovaglioli. Lei mi fissa trasognante come se avessi fatto chissà cosa. Sono giorni che cucino, sistemo casa sua e la riempio di attenzioni ma non l'ho mai vista fissarmi in quel modo. Non credo riuscirò mai a capirla fino infondo./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Trasfazione, non sembrano poi così insopportabili quando se ne stanno per conto loro. L'Erudita e la Candida che ho appeso sopra lo strapiombo stanno flirtando ma dal modo in cui lo fanno non sembrano stare insieme, mi consolo, non sono l'unico che ci ha messo una vita a dichiararsi. Il Candido ci sta provando spudoratamente con la Rigida ma pare che lei non sia interessata, patetico. Poco distante da noi c'è Quattro, cerco di trattenermi dal ridere, sta fissando la Rigida. Pare che a Quattro piacciono bambine, piccole e impertinenti Rigide. Cerco di scacciare dalla mia mente le immagini dei loro patetici rituali di corteggiamento per non scoppiare a ridere./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«Ma stanno insieme?» sento la Candida chiedere sottovoce all'Erudita mentre mi fissa./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"La guardo e vedo il terrore nei suoi occhi. Quante volte devo appenderla sullo strapiombo prima che smetta di comportarsi come una fastidiosa Candida? /span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Con la coda dell'occhio vedo Nere immobile e sembra quasi spaventata quanto la Candida. So che non le ci vorrà molto a prendere in mano la situazione ma non voglio che una donna intervenga per me un'altra volta, soprattutto davanti ai trasfazione./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«Sì, vuoi sapere altro Candida?» le rispondo con voce calma. /span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Non è stato poi così difficile come pensavo, forse sto esagerando con tutta questa storia. Non sono l'unico Intrepido con una compagna e non sono neanche l'unico capofazione ad averne una. Guardo la mia Nere, ora sembra tranquilla, scherza con i trasfazione e ogni tanto mi guarda, forse non è preoccupata di quello che potrei fare alla sua reputazione ma per me, per come mi fa sentire avere addosso gli occhi di tutti. /span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«Ragazzi, vi state godendo questi giorni di libertà?» chiede loro e io mi domando quanto possa essere divertente per gli iniziati dividere una camerata e non poter uscire dalla residenza per farsi un giro./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«Assolutamente sì! Ci voleva proprio un po' di riposo dopo l'addestramento, insomma è stato parecchio pesante e…» la Candida si interrompe e mi guarda./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Ci risiamo, ecco di nuovo il problema Eric. Non mi va di essere gentile con gli iniziati, potrebbe spingerli a prendersi troppe libertà e io non sono una chioccia come Nere, gran parte di loro neanche li sopporto./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«Duro? Crudele? E' vero, ma ora siete più forti» dico alla Candida cercando di non sembrare troppo duro. Questo è il mio massimo, non riesco ad essere più gentile di così con loro e non voglio neanche esserlo. Cosa mi tocca fare per Nere./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«Mi è sembrato di sentire un complimento uscire dalla bocca di Eric, siamo vicini a un'apocalisse?» sento dire da Quattro. No, con lui non ho assolutamente intenzione di essere gentile, sono troppo impegnato a trattenermi dal mandarlo al diavolo./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Nere mi abbraccia e mette le sue gambe sulle mie, mi viene istintivo ricambiare il suo abbraccio./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«Quattro, non me lo trattare male» mi guarda sorridendo e aggiunge: «piani per sopravvivere un apocalisse ne abbiamo?»/span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"emChe scema…/em /span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Non riesco a trattenere un sorriso. E' incredibile come riesce a farmi sorridere anche quando non ne ho la minima voglia./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Gli iniziati si alzano e ci salutano. Quasi mi dispiace che sia già ora di andare, stavo iniziando a sentirmi meno teso e imbarazzato./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«Credo sia ora di andare anche per te piccola» le sussurro lasciandomi rapire dalla dolcezza del suo sguardo. Ho voglia di baciarla, non mi importa di quello che succederà, degli sguardi di tutti, del silenzio e dei commenti fatti sottovoce, per me possono anche mettersi a gridare e fischiare, problemi loro e non nostri./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«Perdonami Eric, non volevo farti pressioni e…»/span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«Non hai niente da farti perdonare. E' solo una questione di abitudine, è una novità per me e mi sento ancora un po' impacciato a fare il fidanzatino» le confesso. Nessuna pressione, è quello che volevo anche io ma non sono bravo come lei in queste situazioni, a essere sincero sono un totale incapace quando si tratta di esternare i miei sentimenti. Non l'ho mai fatto, sono sicuro che con il tempo sarà più facile stare con lei davanti a tutti./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«No, te la stai cavando molto bene» dice appoggiando la testa sulla mia spalla. Non resisto a non baciarla. Il silenzio ci avvolge, cerco di ignorarlo per un po' ma alla fine mi innervosisco. Mi alzo in piedi e fulmino chiunque abbia la sfortuna di incrociare il mio sguardo e di nuovo ho la meglio su di loro. Leggo timore nei loro occhi ma non smettono di fissarci, sono come ipnotizzati. Bene, voglio essere guardato./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Stringo Nere tra le mie braccia e la bacio con passione. Sento un brusio e so che l'intera mensa ci sta osservando e la cosa stranamente mi piace. Pensavo che lasciarmi andare con lei davanti a tutti mi avrebbe fatto sentire patetico, un debole e invece mi sento forte. So che gran parte di loro mi stanno invidiando come so che quelle oche che si sono impegnate per rovinarmi la vita ora si stanno mangiando fegato perché a pochi metri da loro c'è la prova che non ci sono riuscite. Ho vinto io./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«E' ora di andare piccola» le sussurro accarezzandole la guancia./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«Non lasciarmi però, le mie gambe pare non abbiano voglia di funzionare» mi dice arrossendo. /span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"La mia mente torna al nostro incontro al Pozzo e a come facesse fatica a stare in piedi. Non stava male, ero io, io le facevo quell'effetto e quanto pare continuo a farlo. /span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"emOh piccola, anche tu mi fai questo effetto sai?/em/span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px; min-height: 14px;" /div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Usciamo abbracciati dalla mensa e io la tengo stretta a me, non per paura che cada ma perché non riesco a farne a meno, vorrei sedermi su una delle pietre del Pozzo, prenderla in braccio e stringerla per tutto il giorno fregandomene dei mi impegni di capofazione. Un giorno, solo un giorno e domani a quest'ora saremo in un posto tutto per noi./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"La Rigida è già davanti al suo studio e ci guarda sorridendo, posso concederglielo per questa volta./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«Ce la fai a camminare da sola o devo chiedere a Tris di sorreggerti?» le chiedo ridendo./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«Ma che capofazione spiritoso che abbiamo!» /span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«A dopo piccola» le sussurro prima di incamminarmi verso il centro del Pozzo dove vedo Max guardarmi con il suo sguardo alla "ti devo parlare" che non presagisce ma niente di buono./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«Eric, cosa diavolo stai combinando?» mi chiede come se mi avesse appena visto uccidere Nere invece che baciarla./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«Non sto facendo assolutamente niente» gli rispondo cercando di sembrare più fastidioso possibile. Max sembra sul punto di esplodere e trovo la cosa molto divertente./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«Ti era stato emordinato/em di non creare problemi con lei. Vatti a scegliere qualche iniziata e lascia in pace Nere» ordina. /span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Dovrei sentirmi offeso o arrabbiato ma le cose sono cambiate, i vecchi pettegolezzi non mi fanno più nessun effetto. Dicano quello che vogliono tra di loro, l'unica persona della quale mi importa non crede più a quelle chiacchiere./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«Nere è la mia compagna e intendiamo andare a vivere insieme in quel bell'appartamento all'ultimo piano che si è liberato da poco, vedi di non darlo ad altri» e fai mettere una rete di sicurezza sullo strapiombo perché se Nere scopre quello che ho appena detto ne avrò bisogno. /span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Max mi guarda incredulo e io non riesco a trattenere un sorriso compiaciuto. Non te lo aspettavi vero? Invece è così, anche Eric ha una compagna. /span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Inizia a piacermi vedere gli sguardi sorpresi delle persone quando ci vendo insieme, soprattutto il suo, so che se la voleva fare, l'ho sentito parlarne con Bud./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"emMi dispiace vecchio, lei vuole me./em/span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«A Jeanine non piacerà. Se qualcosa andasse storto potrebbe andare tutto al diavolo» dice fingendosi preoccupato, si gratta la testa e aggiunge: «In ogni caso manca poco alla prossima fase, dopodiché non ci sarà più bisogno di un'infiltrata, gestiranno tutto gli Eruditi»/span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Un brivido mi attraversa. em"Non ci sarà più bisogno di un'infiltrata"/em in realtà significa che lei non servirà più e se creasse problemi verrebbe eliminata. Jeanine non ci penserebbe due volte a farla ammazzare anche se non creasse nessun problema. Nere sa troppo e non è una persona facile da gestire, quindi eliminarla sarebbe la scelta migliore. Finirà così, dopo l'attacco la uccideranno./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"emOh no, per favore no…/em/span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Io non riesco a immaginare di vivere senza di lei, il solo pensiero mi fa tremare. Cosa posso fare, come posso salvarla?/span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«Eric, penso sarebbe utile che all'inizio del secondo modulo qualcuno mostrasse agli iniziati come affrontare gli scenari e viste le tue capacità ho pensato che potresti farlo tu» suggerisce tranquillo, come se quello che ha detto un momento fa fossero semplici chiacchiere su com'è il tempo o quanto siano noiose le riunioni sulla manutenzione degli impianti della residenza./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«Certo, va bene, non ho problemi a far vedere a quei pivelli come si affronta uno scenario» dico cercando di sembrare calmo e annoiato come sempre mentre dentro di me tremo come una foglia./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«Bene» dice dandomi una pacca sulla spalla e va via lasciandomi in uno scenario della paura che non avevo mai pensato di dover affrontare./span/div 


	15. Chapter 15 - Il nostro paradiso

CAPITOLO 15 - Il nostro paradiso

Sembra che Nere abbia lo strano potere di farmi passare notti insonni, speravo che una volta sistemate le cose tra noi due sarebbe andato tutto bene e invece pare che non ci sia pace per me.

Dopo aver parlato con Max ho cercato di capire cosa potrebbe spingere Jeanine a far eliminare Nere dopo l'attacco. Lei da sola non è in grado di creare problemi agli Eruditi e il fatto di sapere della nostra alleanza non è un motivo sufficiente per la sua eliminazione. C'è sotto dell'altro, qualcosa che non mi hanno voluto dire, ma per quanto mi sforzassi non riuscivo a capire cosa… o forse non volevo. C'è solo un valido motivo per ucciderla: Divergente. Ho ripensato a tutti gli strani comportamenti di Nere e, ricordo dopo ricordo, ogni tassello andava al suo posto; ho avuto una Divergente sotto gli occhi per tutti questi anni e non me ne sono accorto. Come potevo, lei mi è sempre piaciuta, sin dalla prima volta che l'ho vista. E' stata la prima persona che ho visto quando sono saltato dal tetto. Sapevo che negli Intrepidi c'era già una nostra infiltrata ma non sapevo che, alla fine, me ne sarei innamorato. Ho controllato i risultati del suo test e ho trovato un'anomalia, il risultato era stato inserito manualmente e proprio da quella che diventerà la sua migliore amica: Tori. E' impossibile recuperare il risultato originale ma questo mi bastava, in tutti i test fatti quel giorno solo quello di Nere aveva un'anomalia. Tori ha cambiato il risultato per nascondere la sua vera natura e per proteggerla.

Non regge, Jeanine non avrebbe mai messo una Divergente a cacciare i suoi simili, Nere li avrebbe protetti rendendo controproducente la sua collaborazione. Jeanine non può sapere del test, allora perché diavolo vuole portarmela via? Io non capisco, ci ho pensato tutta la notte senza arrivare a nulla.

L'improvvisa e del tutto immotivata risata di Nere interrompe i miei pensieri.

«Cosa c'è di tanto divertente?» le chiedo cercando di sembrare il più possibile sereno e rilassato.

«Pensavo al siero dei Pacifici» risponde senza smettere di ridere.

«Su di te non si noterebbe neanche la differenza.» Su di te non avrebbe alcun effetto.

«Infatti lo immaginavo su di te»

«Dovrò stare attento a quello che bevo» mi lascio scappare.

«Ah-ah! Allora è lì che stiamo andando» esulta.

Sì, mi hai beccato piccola, ma tra poco lo avresti comunque scoperto.

Attraversiamo i campi dei Pacifici e mi domando se loro potrebbero nasconderla dopo l'attacco, non credo che sarebbe al sicuro per molto ma almeno mi darebbe il tempo per pensare a dove una Divergente e un traditore potrebbero nascondersi per il resto della loro vita. Lontano da qui è l'unica risposta che trovo. Non so cosa c'è oltre la zona consentita, magari il nulla per chissà quanti chilometri o forse il nulla più totale, potremmo morire di fame durante la fuga. Sono sicuro che lei troverà squisita quella che ha definito "orripilante poltiglia in scatola."

No, non ci voglio pensare, voglio godermi questa giornata con lei, rimandare i problemi a quando torneremo a casa, ho bisogno di un po' di pace da questo nuovo tormento.

Parcheggio davanti all'ingresso della residenza dei Pacifici e scendo dall'auto.

«Aspettami in auto, non ci metterò molto»

«Va bene» dice slacciandosi la cintura di sicurezza. So già che tra qualche secondo salterà giù dall'auto e mi seguirà. Ho ragione.

Johanna si avvicina a noi con uno dei suoi fastidiosi sorrisi ma quando vede Nere dietro di me sgrana gli occhi stupita.

«Nere, sei proprio tu?»

«Sì, perché?»

«Sei davvero la sua fidanzata?» le chiede indicandomi.

Le sta chiedendo conferma di quello che le ho detto?! Mi stupisco di non essermi ancora innervosito, solo qualche settimana fa una mancanza di rispetto così grande mi avrebbe mandato su tutte le furie.

«Certo che le voci girano in fretta. Momento giusto o hanno fatto un'edizione speciale?»

«No, me l'ha detto Eric»

«Davvero? Cosa ti ha detto esattamente?» le chiede Nere divertita. Io inizio a non divertirmi tanto.

«Cercava un posto tranquillo e romantico per passare un po' di tempo da solo con la sua compagna. Non pensavo fossi tu la sua compagna» dice guardandomi con quel suo fastidioso sguardo.

Inizio a perdere la pazienza. Sta insinuando che io non sono all'altezza di stare insieme a lei. Non sono perfetto come Nere ma non sono neanche così pessimo da non meritarmi una compagna.

«Siamo davvero così strana come coppia?» le domanda stringendosi a me. Io sorrido compiaciuto. Visto siamo una bella coppia, ora chiudi il becco brutta impicciona.

«No, mi veniva solo difficile pensare a Eric fidanzato, per essere un Intrepido lui è un po' in ritardo»

«In effetti ha tempi un po' lunghi il ragazzo»

Tutte e due scoppiano a ridere e io inizio a pentirmi di aver chiesto un favore a Johanna.

«Avete finito?» sbuffo.

Johanna mi da la chiave della Baita e finalmente posso andarmene da qui.

Trascino via Nere prima che inizi a raccontare tutti i dettagli delle nostra storia, Johanna le ispira fiducia e lei è una chiacchierona, pessima accoppiata.

«Eric, dove stiamo andando? Non ci fermiamo qui?»

«Vuoi scherzare? Rischiamo di impazzire dopo solo dieci minuti. Andiamo in un posto tranquillo ma soprattutto lontano da questa gente»

Sembra sollevata, qualcosa mi dice che anche lei non sopporta banjo, canzoni e girotondi.

Siamo ormai vicini al limite della zona consentita e spero che la sottile striscia di terra che sto seguendo sia quello che rimane della strada perché sarebbe imbarazzante perdersi e finire chissà dove. L'idea di superare per sbaglio la zona consentita non mi attira molto anche se il siero della memoria mi farebbe dimenticare quello che ho fatto e quello che sono diventato, ma mi farebbe dimenticare anche di Nere. So che mi basterebbe poco per innamorarmi di nuovo di lei ma dimenticherei anche che è una Divergente e non potrei proteggerla da Jeanine. E' tutto così assurdo, io do la caccia ai Divergenti, io li uccido e adesso mi ritrovo innamorato di una di loro. Non sembra così pericolosa, è strana, diversa dagli altri ma non so se è la mia mente o il mio cuore a parlare.

Finalmente arriviamo alla Baita, lancio una occhiata a Nere e vedo il suo viso illuminarsi. Scende dall'auto e si ferma a pochi passi dal piccolo giardino davanti all'ingresso. Si guarda intorno completamente rapita e incantata da quello che la circonda. La raggiungo e l'abbraccio.

«Ti piace piccola?» le sussurro.

«E' un sogno» mi risponde continuando a guardarsi in torno estasiata.

«Non hai visto ancora la parte migliore»

Mi ritrovo a pensare che forse potremmo nasconderci qui, è abbastanza lontano da garantirci un minimo di sicurezza e credo che, dopo averle spiegato la situazione, Johanna accetterà di aiutarci a nasconderci da Jeanine. Purtroppo non sarà per sempre, molti Intrepidi conoscono questo posto e verranno a cercarci, ma almeno avremmo più tempo per prepararci a scappare oltre la zona consentita. Spero davvero che là fuori sia come Nere lo ha immaginato e non un luogo deserto e devastato dalla guerra come ci hanno sempre detto.

La prendo per mano e entriamo in quella che forse, per un breve periodo, potrebbe diventare la nostra casa. Non faccio neanche in tempo ad aprire tutte le tende delle finestre che danno sul retro della Baita che lei è già corsa fuori. Si volta verso di me con l'espressione di chi ha visto qualcosa di così bello da non credere ai propri occhi.

Si siede sui gradini di legno del patio e io la raggiungo.

«Eric…è meraviglioso, è un sogno…io…»

«Davvero ti piace così tanto da lasciarti senza parole?»

«Oh sì!» mi risponde e mi bacia con talmente tanto entusiasmo che per un attimo ho avuto paura che rotolassimo entrambi giù per la scala.

«Ci sono altri bei posti qui intorno, dopo pranzo se vuoi possiamo andare a fare una passeggiata»

Lei mi guarda come se fossi io la cosa più bella in questo posto e questo mi fa sentire così bene, come se finalmente avessi trovato il mio posto nel mondo, come se tutto avesse finalmente un senso. Mi fa sentire forte e fragile allo stesso tempo ma finalmente felice e completo.

«Oh Eric» mormora guardandomi come se anche io fossi il suo posto e il suo senso.

«Cosa c'è piccola?» sussurro rapito dalla dolcezza dei suoi grandi occhi scuri.

«E' tutto così perfetto…tu sei perfetto…sei più di quanto merito»

Le sue parole fanno crollare le robuste pareti che ho impiegato tutta vita a costruire per riuscire a diventare quello che sono, perché nulla mi distraesse durante la mia corsa al potere. Mi hanno aiutato ad arrivare dove desideravo ma mi hanno nascono qualcosa di molto più grande e bello del potere. Qualcosa di infinitamente fragile e raro che non credevo di desiderare così tanto. Non lo conoscevo, non sapevo che esistesse qualcosa di così meraviglioso. Sono io a non meritare tutto questo, ho fatto cose terribili e ora mi trovo davanti a qualcosa che non dovrebbe essere sprecato per una persona come me, ma lei ha scelto me, anche sapendo quello che sono, lei mi ama.

«Tu meriti molto di più e io non sono perfetto, sono arrogante e dispotico…»

«E' vero, ma mi piaci mi lo stesso» mi dice prima di baciarmi.

E' la frase che le ho detto la prima notte che abbiamo passato insieme. Sembrano passati secoli invece che una sola settimana. Sono cambiate tante cose dentro di me e so che ce ne saranno altre che cambieranno, come ci saranno cose di me che solo lei potrà aiutarmi a scoprire.


	16. Chapter 16 - Divergente

h3 class="post-title entry-title"CAPITOLO 16 - Divergente/h3  
div class="post-header" /div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"I Pacifici ci hanno fatto trovare dispensa e frigorifero pieni e anche parecchio pane, questa la dice lunga su cosa pensa di me la loro leader Johanna. Purtroppo per lei io so benissimo cosa contiene il loro pane e me ne guardo bene dal mangiarlo. Avrei voluto vederne l'effetto su Nere, ma è già abbastanza strana per conto suo. Così ora i pesci del laghetto sono diventati davvero molto pacifici e spero di trovarli vivi domani mattina visto quanti pezzetti di pane ho fatto buttare nel laghetto a Nere. /span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"La guardo, è seduta sul plaid e si sta gustando la sua adorata torta al cioccolato, è così allegra e spensierata, non voglio turbarla con quello che ho scoperto, ma non so per quanto riuscirò a tenermi dentro tutto. Mi ero ripromesso di rimandare tutto a quando saremo tornati a casa, ma il pensiero mi tormenta, non mi lascia un attimo di tregua./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«C'è altro che posso fare per voi Signor Capofazione?» mi domanda mentre mi passa una bottiglietta di soda./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"emSì, piccola, non odiarmi per rovinarti questo bel pomeriggio./em/span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«Sì, vieni qui» rispondo facendole segno di sedersi più vicina a me. Si siede tra le mie gambe e appoggia la testa sulla mia spalla./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"La guardo, è così serena, non ce la faccio, non ho il coraggio di dirle tutto e vedere spegnersi quel suo sorriso così dolce. /span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Cerco di pensare a qualcosa, qualsiasi cosa che non siano i risultati del test o le registrazioni delle sue simulazioni andate perdute e non so come, nella mia mente vedo Quattro e quel suo dannato sorriso compiaciuto che avrei voluto levargli a pugni mentre stringeva Nere al loro appuntamento al Pozzo. Questa è una cosa che Nere non mi ha mai spiegato e non mi piace. Stava con il Rigido prima di mettersi con me, questa cosa in qualche modo è molto umiliante. /span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«Eric, mi dispiace aver dubitato di te. Dentro di me sapevo che non eri un mostro ma…vedi quando si tratta di te, il mio dono di capire le persone non funziona e io mi sento vulnerabile così la paranoia mi divora» dice interrompendo i miei pensieri./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"E' la stessa cosa che provo io quando sono con lei, allora non è solo un mio problema, non sono l'unico che non capisce più niente e perde quasi del tutto le sue facoltà mentali. Forse capita a tutti quando ci si innamora…è tutto così nuovo per me e io non so come gestirlo, mi chiedo se anche per le altre persone è così./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«Basta scusarti, è tutto passato, non ci pensare più» le sussurro accarezzandole la guancia./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Nella mia mente riappare l'immagine di Quattro con il suo maledetto sorrisetto. /span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«Stavi insieme a Quattro prima di me?» dico senza rendermene conto. Sono un idiota, alla fine sto davvero rovinando tutto./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Lei scoppia a ridere e io non riesco a capire cosa ci sia di tanto divertente nella mia domanda./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«Eric, non era un vero appuntamento, lui l'ha fatto solo per punzecchiarti, io non lo sapevo, ho accettato perché speravo in un miracolo, uscire con lui e dimenticarmi di te per magia. Non ha funzionato e l'hai visto con i tuoi occhi»/span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«Che bastardo…» mormoro. /span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Dovrei essere arrabbiato ma non lo sono, Quattro è stato davvero patetico. Non sa più dove colpirmi per farmi male e questo mi piace, sta capendo che sono troppo forte per lui. Però mi infastidisce che abbia usato Nere in questo modo e, ancora di più che Nere abbia anche solo lontanamente pensato che una serata con Quattro potesse cancellare dalla sua mente uno come me./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«Eric, ve ne fate di tutti i colori, lui ha esagerato ok, ma tanto non si sarebbe spinto oltre quella tazza di succo di frutta…dai, è un Rigido!»/span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«E' vero» scoppio a ridere mentre ricordo i colpi bassi che ci siamo sferrati in questi anni. La mia mente rievoca il ricordo di com'era vestita Nere quella sera e quanto mi abbia infastidito ma anche eccitato vederla con quella gonna così corta che se si fosse chinata mi avrebbe regalato uno spettacolo celestiale. Un regalo non solo per me purtroppo, ma anche per tutti gli Intrepidi presenti e questo non mi piace. Non voglio che giri mezza nuda per la residenza, gli Intrepidi sono una branco di maiali e ho visto i loro sguardi quella sera e so esattamente cosa stavano immaginando di farle. Voglio che il suo splendido corpo sia solo per me, voglio essere l'unico a fantasticarci sopra./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«Però tu ti sei messa quel vestito un po' troppo provocante per andare a quel appuntamento» mi lamento./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«Me l'ha chiesto lui. Voleva farti arrabbiare è normale, più sexy ero e più tu avresti pensato male»/span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"No piccola, te l'ha chiesto per un altro motivo, è un Rigido ma è anche un uomo e tu lo sai benissimo ma ti sei comunque messa quel vestitino./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«Però tu hai indossato comunque quel vestito osceno!» dico infastidito dal pensiero che forse Quattro non le dispiaceva poi così tanto./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«Ti infastidisce che mi sia messa quel completo per uscire con Quattro o solo per uscire?» mi domanda imitando lo sguardo che di solito la sua amica lancia all'Intrepido che si è scelta da scopare a fine serata. Anche Tini sarà una cosa di cui dovremo parlare, è troppo libertina e potrebbe avere una cattiva influenza su Nere./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«Non mi piace che gli altri vedano troppo di te» le rispondo innervosito./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«Il capofazione più bello e desiderato nella storia delle fazioni è geloso per caso?» mi domanda. /span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"E' furba, cerca di rabbonirmi con i complimenti…c'è riuscita, odio ammetterlo ma c'è riuscita./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«Sì e molto anche» dico mettendo in chiaro subito le cose./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«Mai quanto me, mio caro» ribatte e mi fissa dritto negli occhi. /span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Un altro round del nostro gioco? Ok, il primo è finito in parità a causa di Quattro, vediamo chi vince questo. Ci fissiamo per alcuni secondi e poi lei sorride e distoglie lo sguardo./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"emUno a zero per me, piccola./em/span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«Non scherzo, sono davvero gelosissima e possessiva, è un mio grande difetto, è per questo che le voci su di te hanno avuto un effetto così esagerato»/span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Lo sono anche io, ho paura che ci aspetteranno grandi litigate e spero che non inizino da subito visto che sta di nuovo parlando di quelle maledette chiacchiere./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«Ti prego, dimmi che ti sei convinta che non sono vere»/span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«Ne sono convinta, non ti preoccupare. Ho capito che erano solo chiacchiere e che tu fai sul serio con me» dice sorridendo. /span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Il suo sorriso mi fa venire i brividi, mi ricorda in qualche modo la sera che le ho confessato che…oh no, non tirerà fuori di nuovo quell'argomento./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«Sai, sono contenta che tu sei ancora…non credo ti piaccia sentirtelo ripetere. Dio mio, mi crederai una pazza gelosa ora»/span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"L'ha fatto e io mi stupisco di non sentirmi imbarazzato, ma ancora di più nel sentire che lei è contenta che io sia ancora vergine. Non capisco il perché, di solito le ragazze non hanno questa reazione quando si trovano davanti un ragazzo inesperto, di solito ridacchiano ed è una cosa davvero umiliante./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«No, però sei assurda. Non ho mai sentito di una donna contenta di quello, insomma voi preferite quelli più…»/span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«Noi preferiamo quelli che non fanno i bastardi con noi e che non sono idioti senza cervello. Quelli che dici tu, non sono quelli che scegliamo come compagni» mi interrompe. Si stringe a me e inizia ad accarezzarmi come ha fatto la sera che l'ho riaccompagnata a casa. La guardo, ha lo sguardo sognate, chissà a cosa sta pensando… qualsiasi cosa sia deve essere piacevole da come sospira e mi accarezza. Avrei voglia di spogliarla qui e non aspettare questa sera come avevo deciso. Infondo è un bel posto, le piace stare in mezzo alla natura…ma non è perfetto e io voglio che sia tutto perfetto./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«Però sei bravo per essere uno che non è mai stato con una ragazza. Sapevi esattamente cosa mi piaceva» mi sussurra./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Non si è messa a ridacchiare ma alla fine la pensa come tutte le altre. Vergine e quindi incapace. Questo vale per gli Abneganti bigotti, per tutti gli altri il sesso non è un argomento tabù./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«Sono vergine, non un Rigido. Anche se credo che anche i Rigidi ne parlano tra di loro…poi con te è facile, è bastato seguire i tuoi gemiti e le tue unghie»/span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«Le mie unghie?» mi domanda perplessa./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«Hai il vizio di piantarmi le unghie nella pelle ogni volta che ti faccio qualcosa che ti piace» le rispondo mostrandole il braccio pieno di graffi provocati dai suoi attimi di intenso piacere. /span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«Scusami, io non me ne sono resa conto…»/span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«Non facevano poi così male e mi hanno insegnato molto» le dico ma preferisco tenere per me quanto mi eccitava sentire le sue unghie affondare nella mia pelle./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«Dopo tutto quello che mi hai fatto avrai il corpo coperto di graffi»/span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«Più o meno» e non vedo l'ora di sentirle di nuovo sulla mia pelle./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Il mio pensiero torna ai miei piani per la serata e con esso tornano anche i pensieri di cui mi vorrei liberare per evitare che mandino tutto all'aria. Devo dirle tutto, non voglio sopportare questo peso durante la nostra serata speciale. /span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Mi chiedo se dopo quello che le dirò lei avrà ancora voglia di fare quello che ho in mente oppure finiremo con mangiare qualcosa in silenzio e poi andare subito a dormire./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«Eric, è tutto ok?» /span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«Sì piccola, è tutto a posto» rispondo cercando di nascondere la preoccupazione ma con pessimi risultati./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«No, tu hai qualcosa…» si inginocchia davanti a me, mi guarda negli occhi e aggiunge: «io lo vedo dai tuoi occhi. Vuoi dirmelo o preferisci essere tormentato?»/span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Come glielo dico? Non c'è un modo semplice e indolore, neanche se facessi una lunga premessa. Negli Eruditi ci insegnano come usare bene le parole ma non ci sono parole per addolcire questa pillola. Posso solo sperare di non turbarla o spaventarla troppo./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«Eric…»/span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«Sei una Divergente?» le chiedo. /span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Non voglio torturarla con un lungo discorso per poi darle il colpo di grazia. /span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Lei mi guarda spaventata, sapevo che avrebbe reagito in questo modo, come biasimarla, io do la caccia ai Divergenti. Speravo che sapere quello che provo per lei l'avrebbe fatta sentire un po' più al sicuro, ma pare non si così, non ha ancora capito quanto tengo a lei./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«Perché mi chiedi questo?» mi domanda e io vedo nel suo sguardo la paura trasformarsi in terrore./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«Il tuo test è stato manomesso, le registrazioni delle tue simulazioni sono andate perdute, non hai preso neanche un Divergente in anni che sei qui e hai attitudini che non dovresti avere» provo di rassicurarla ma è troppo spaventata./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Cerca di alzarsi e scappare ma io le circondo i fianchi con un braccio e la blocco./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«Hey, stai tranquilla, non voglio farti del male» le sussurro sperando che lei capisca che sono sincero./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«Eric, tu dai la caccia ai Divergenti!»/span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«Ma non a te! Piccola, non mi importa se sei una Divergente, io voglio stare con te»/span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Rinuncerei a tutto quello che ho ottenuto lavorando duramente sin da quando ero un bambino pur di proteggerla. Voglio solo stare con lei, non mi importa dove, non mi importa se sarò considerato un traditore. Vorrei farle avere una vita serena e tranquilla, ma pare che quello che potrò offrile sarà una vita tormentata e sempre in fuga dagli Eruditi, o magari, peggio ancora, una morte di stenti fuori dalla recinzione. So che la decisione più giusta sarebbe quella di farla nascondere tra i Pacifici ma io non voglio separarmi da lei, so che le rovinerò la vita ma non riesco a lasciarla e vivere senza di lei al mio fianco./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«Se hai scoperto tu del test e delle simulazioni, quanto ci metterà Jeanine a scoprirlo?» mi domanda. /span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Ora sembra essere più tranquilla, il suo corpo si è rilassato e si è abbandonato contro il mio./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«Poco, molto poco. Forse ha già dei sospetti»/span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«Cosa te lo fa pensare?»/span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«Credo voglia eliminarti dopo la simulazione. E' una sensazione che ho avuto mentre parlavo con Max ieri mattina»/span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«E' solo una sensazione, magari ti sbagli»/span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«Lo spero, ma se avessi ragione, tu sei in pericolo. Dopo l'attacco ci concentreremo sui Divergenti e ci penseranno gli Eruditi, tu non le servirai più»/span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«Pensi che voglia uccidermi per quello? Non è esagerato?»/span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«Sei poco gestibile come persona, potresti causare problemi e non si farà scrupoli a eliminarti emper sicurezza/em»/span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«Tu resterai un capofazione dopo che Eruditi e Intrepidi si saranno uniti, magari lascerà a te la responsabilità di gestirmi. Non sarei un problema, a te darei retta»/span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«Tu? Darmi retta? Non sei una che si fa comandare e Jeanine questo lo sa» scoppio a ridere./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«Ma io non stavo con nessuno, insomma…tu saresti il mio uomo e io ti darei ascolto…»/span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«Tu, una brava mogliettina? Tu che ti fai sottomettere da un uomo? ma per favore…»/span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«Ok, non sono gestibile, ma se questo ti facesse correre dei rischi, mi impegnerei ad essere brava, a darti retta…be' almeno lo farei credere a tutti» dice sembrando fermamente convinta di riuscirci. /span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Mi abbandono al pensiero di lei completamente sottomessa e mi stupisco di quanto la cosa non mi piaccia. Io mi sono innamorato di lei perché è una donna forte, che sa tenermi testa. Io desidero e ho bisogno di una donna come lei, che sia dolce e comprensiva ma che sappia anche tenermi in riga. /span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«Comincia a lavorarci su allora» le dico sapendo che non riuscirà mai a fingersi quello che non sarà mai e questo è uno dei motivi che mi ha fatto innamorare di lei./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«Eric, non scherzo, davanti a tutti sarei la mogliettina perfetta, non ti mancherei di rispetto e farei tutto quello che dici. Ok, quando saremo soli sarà diverso, oppure vuoi che finga anche con te?»/span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«Non faresti mai una cosa del genere. Non lo faresti vero, non mi prenderesti in giro in quel modo?»/span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«No, non lo farei mai» mi risponde e io so che è sincera. /span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«Eric, non voglio pensare a queste cose, questa è la nostra giornata. So che è una richiesta impossibile, ma non potremmo provare a non pensarci e goderci questa giornata lontani da tutto?»/span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«E' quello voglio fare ma non riuscivo più a tenermi tutto dentro» le confesso sentendomi finalmente libero dai pensieri che mi hanno tormentato per tutto il giorno./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«Ci proviamo?» /span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«Sì piccola. Oggi è solo per noi» le prometto e inizio di nuovo a pensare a quello che accadrà questa sera. /span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 12px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Sarà tutto perfetto, la farò stare bene, le darò quello che i bastardi che sono venuti prima di me le hanno sempre negato. La tratterò bene e non sarà solo per questa sera./span/div 


	17. Chapter 17 - Wrapped in Moonlight

CAPITOLO 17 - Wrapped in Moonlight

Nere, come suo solito, si sta facendo attendere ma per una volta è una cosa che gioca a mio favore, ho il tempo per preparare tutto nei minimi dettagli. So che è una cosa che alle donne piace, le rende più accondiscendenti, non che ne abbia bisogno con Nere ma voglio che tutto sia perfetto. Sono certo che quelli prima di me non si sono sbattuti in questo modo e questo farà di me quello speciale, quello che le farà dimenticare gli altri rendendomi unico.

Esco e mi siedo su una delle panchine vicino al laghetto. Cosa manca? La cena è quasi pronta, il tavolo è apparecchiato e ho disseminato candele profumate per tutta la Baita, eppure mi sembra che manchi qualcosa di molto importante.

Ripeto mentalmente la lista di cose che avevo scelto per questa serata: luci, cena, musica, fiori…Fiori. Questa parola rievoca in me un ricordo lontano, sbiadito e sfuggevole. Nella mia mente sento la voce di Nere: " _Non sei partito nei migliore dei modi, ma sei migliorato, ora però ti attende un importante test_ ".

Un test? Cerco di rievocare il ricordo ma è difficile, sembra quasi non appartenere al passato, sembra arrivare da un luogo diverso che non riesco a definire. Non è un sogno e non è neanche qualcosa che è stato reale, ma per la mia mente è qualcosa di vissuto.

Mi sforzo di ricordare. Nella mia mente appare la sua immagine, indossa una maglietta azzurra molto scollata e dei pantaloni neri, è uno strano modo di vestire per un'Intrepida. Mi guarda e mi sorride mentre gioca con uno dei suoi anelli, solo che Nere non ha mai indossato anelli.

" _Devi regalarmi dei fiori e dirmi perché hai scelto proprio quelli. Aiutino: mi piacciono tutti i fiori_ " dice mentre esce dalla mia camera. Il ricordo svanisce e io sono confuso, lei non è mai entrata in camera mia.

Non bastava scoprire che lei è una Divergente, adesso ci si aggiunge anche questa strana visione. Non è la prima, ne ho avute altre dalla notte dell'esercitazione ma non erano mai state così nitide. Sensazioni, ricordi che non dovrei avere e altre assurdità di questo genere. All'inizio pensavo fosse solo stanchezza, non dormivo da parecchie notti, ma poi sono continuate e, a quanto pare, non hanno intenzione di smettere.

Va bene, assecondiamo questa strana visione, Nere ci metterà almeno un'ora e prepararsi e io non ho niente da fare.

Dunque, per passare il suo test devo regalare dei fiori e ha detto che a lei piacciono tutti i fiori, quindi la soluzione non è il tipo di fiore…accidenti, non potevo trovarmi una fidanzata normale? Io non ho la più pallida idea di quale siano i fiori giusti e qualcosa mi dice che non è la rosa che ho preso da quello che probabilmente è il giardino di Johanna.

Un rosa rossa? Troppo banale per sua maestà!

Devo trovare la soluzione al suo enigma, sono sicuro che nessuno c'è mai riuscito e questo renderebbe me il migliore.

Mi alzo e cammino nervosamente intorno al laghetto. Il mio sguardo si posa su un vecchio triciclo che qualcuno ha trasformato in una fioriera. Se i Pacifici impiegassero la loro creatività in maniera più produttiva sarebbero quasi da temere. Mi ricorda la mia infanzia, ne avevo uno simile e mia madre mi portava sempre in un giardino poco distante da casa quando i suoi impegni glielo permettevano.

" _Mamma, mamma! Questi li ho presi per te!_ " sussurro mentre vedo me bambino correre da lei e darle dei fiori che avevo raccolto nel prato.

Non sono i fiori ma è il gesto di coglierli la soluzione dell'enigma.

Mi guardo attorno, ci sono solo fiori che sono stati piantati da Johanna o da qualche Pacifico, a me servono fiori di campo. Non ci sono molti fiori in questa stagione a parte i denti di leone che hanno un colore che Nere detesta.

Giro intorno alla Baita e raggiungo la piccola radura poco distante dall'ingresso, ma devo avventurarmi fuori dal bosco per trovare i fiori che coglievo per mia madre quando ero bambino: le margherite.

Le metto in un piccolo vaso al centro del tavolo, voglio che Nere le noti. Ho superato il suo test e sono certo di essere stato l'unico, il migliore.

Sento la porta della camera aprirsi, prendo la rosa e mi appoggio a una delle finestre che danno sul patio.

E' splendida avvolta in quel lungo abito nero. Si ferma al centro della sala e mi guarda stupita, è abituata a vedermi con gli abiti classici da Intrepidi anche quando non sono in servizio. Non ho molti abiti per serate speciali, non ne ho mai vista l'utilità, non fino a quando lei è entrata nella mia vita.

Mi avvicino a lei e le circondo i fianchi con un braccio mentre le sussurro che è splendida. Ha un profumo dolce e delicato, un inebriante mix di talco, menta e plumenia e il contatto con la seta del suo vestito mi fa desiderare di essere già a fine cena.

«Chiudi gli occhi» le sussurro mentre la stringo a me e la porto verso il patio.

Vedere il suo volto illuminarsi quando riapre gli occhi mi ripaga di tutte le ore passate a preparare questa serata.

«Eric, i fiori…tu hai davvero capito…» mormora incredula indicando il vaso di fiori al centro del tavolo. Ho fatto centro, ho superato il suo test e dalla sua espressione sembro l'unico ad esserci riuscito.

«Che non erano i fiori in sé ma il gesto, raccoglierli uno ad uno pensando a te» le dico ricordando quanto è stato piacevole ricordare il suo sguardo dolce ad ogni fiore che coglievo.

La faccio accomodare e servo la prima portata. Ho passato giorni pensando a cosa cucinare, sono abituato da anni ai piatti degli Intrepidi che servono solo a sfamare e sono monotoni. L'averla osservata tutti i giorni mi è stato d'aiuto. Ho notato che le piacciono molto il formaggio, il prosciutto, le carni bianche e ha una strana adorazione per le patate, così mi sono concentrato su quei cibi. Johanna ha lasciato la dispensa ben fornita e quindi sono riuscito a preparare delle crocchette di patate con formaggio e prosciutto. Nere adora le cose saporite, sono sicuro che le piaceranno.

Io ho lo stomaco chiuso, vederla con un abito così sexy mi fa vende fame di altro. Il suo vestito è tenuto allacciato solo da due bottoni sulla nuca, basterebbe un veloce tocco per farlo scivolare ai suoi piedi e mostrarmi cosa indossa sotto ad esso.

Mentre la stringevo ho sentito qualcosa di rigido e in alcuni punti liscio come l'abito che indossa. Sono certo che le altre parti sono fatte con lo stesso tessuto dello scialle. Preferirei fossero esattamente come lo scialle, trasparente e facile da levare. Cerco di scacciare l'immagine di Nere avvolta solo da quello scialle nero trasparente ma mi accorgo dal modo in cui mi guarda che non sono l'unico a combattere contro cetre fantasie.

«Ti sei di nuovo persa nella tua mente?»

«Sì» mi risponde imbarazzata.

«Avevo ancora i vestiti addosso?»

«Solo la parte sotto, la camicia era già scomparsa» risponde con sorriso malizioso.

Sono parecchio lunghe le sue fantasie, io ci ho messo solo pochi secondi a far sparire il suo vestito.

«A te era rimasto solo lo scialle addosso»

«Non è difficile da togliere»

«Non ho detto di volertelo togliere» dico ricambiando il suo sorriso malizioso.

«Sicuro?» domanda mentre fa scivolare lo scialle sulla sedia.

«Così avrai freddo»

«Scaldami»

Qualcosa mi dice che la nostra cena finisce qui, tanto lavoro e lei ha mangiato solo due crocchette.

Mi alzo e vado verso il giradischi, è arrivato il momento della parte che odio: ballare. Non so ballare e non ho nessuna intenzione di imparare. Lei è brava, fin troppo brava, soprattutto quando sale su uno dei blocchi di pietra del Pozzo e inizia a muoversi in modo provocante davanti a quella massa di bifolchi. Non lo farà mai più, non se vuole restare insieme a me.

«Un ballo?» le domando.

Si alza e mi segue fino al centro del patio.

 _Forza Eric è un lento, non è difficile._

Non lo è ma io vorrei che la canzone fosse già finita, mi sento impacciato e patetico, ma a lei piace, ha la sua aria sognante e quindi mi faccio forza e sopporto questa tortura.

«E' il momento del dessert» la sento sussurrare mentre mi guarda come se fossi il suo dessert preferito.

La prendo in braccio e la porto nella camera da letto.

Mi bacia con passione e poi si interrompe di colpo. La guardo, sta sorridendo maliziosa, mi sta stuzzicando, vuole giocare con me.

 _Sono pronto piccola._

Fa qualche passo indietro e slaccia i bottoni del colletto e il suo vestito scivola ai suoi piedi mostrandomi finalmente cosa indossa sotto: un corpetto bianco.

Non è qualcosa che indosserebbe un'Intrepida, non è una cosa che indosserebbe nessuna all'interno della Recinzione eppure mi è familiare, mi ricorda notti calde e un intenso profumo di gelsomino. Mi piace come avvolge la sua vita e spinge verso l'alto i suoi seni, avrei voglia di non levarglielo ma questo mi priverebbe del piacere di sentire la sua pelle morbida contro il mio corpo.

Si volta e cammina lentamente verso la scrivania e io ho il tempo di ammirare il suo sedere perfetto che non vedo l'ora di mordicchiare. Si volta e mi lancia un'occhiata, mi sta davvero sfidando, vuole vendicarsi dell'astinenza forzata.

 _Piccola, ci vuole ben altro per farmi cedere._

Si china per accendere le candele offrendomi il suo bel culetto. Questo è un colpo basso, restare così tanto in quella posizione è come sventolare un drappo rosso davanti a un toro.

Con calma accende le candele, una alla volta, io sono sul punto di cedere e andare strofinarmi su quel bel culetto. Tengo duro, non ho nessuna intenzione di farla vincere a questo gioco. Si volta verso di me e ride.

 _Scordatelo piccola._

Si avvicina, mi passa accanto e mi sfiora il braccio con la punta delle dita, fremo, sono sul punto di afferrarla e buttarla sul letto. Mi trattengo. Lei fa scivolare le dita sul mio petto fino all'inguine sfiorando appena la mia erezione e poi si allontana lasciandomi da solo a bruciare. Questo gioco sta durando troppo. Prima di avere il tempo di raggiungerla, lei torna verso di me.

 _Hai finito, piccola?_

Slaccia i bottoni della mia camicia, uno ad uno, molto lentamente, è una tortura, non resisto più, ho bisogno di toccarla, di averla. La sua lingua scende lungo il mio petto fino al mio ombelico. Nere si ferma e mi guarda. Sembra divertita, le piace essere desiderata, le piace giocare, ma io non so quanto resisterò ancora. La sua lingua riprende ad accarezzare il mio corpo ma non nella direzione che speravo.

 _Piccola, per favore, basta, sto impazzendo!_

La sento risalire il mio collo e raggiungere le mia bocca dove la mia lingua sta aspettando la sua.

 _Basta, hai giocato abbastanza con me. Ora io giocherò con te._

Faccio scivolare lentamente le mie dita sulla pelle morbida della sua schiena, la sfioro appena e subito sento i suoi muscoli contrarsi e la sua lingua abbandonare per un attimo la mia. Se avessimo fatto questo gioco al contrario lei avrebbe ceduto in un attimo.

Sorrido compiaciuto, mi basta questa vittoria per chiudere il gioco.

La stringo a me e slaccio i ganci del suo corsetto stupendomi di come quel gesto mi sia venuto naturale. Accarezzo la sua pelle morbida e vellutata mentre lei finalmente mi libera dalla tortura dei pantaloni che erano diventato troppo stretti.

La sollevo e la porto sul letto. Mi fermo a guardarla, la sua pelle candida sembra fatta per essere baciata e i suoi capezzoli così piccoli e rosa sono davvero invitanti, passerei ore a succhiarli e mordicchiarli. Manca solo una cosa alla perfezione.

Mi inginocchio tra le sue gambe e le sfilo le mutandine. Ora sì che è perfetta, quasi pronta per me.

Mi sdraio sopra di lei e la bacio con passione mentre le mie dita scivolano lungo il suo corpo fino al suo caldo paradiso.

 _Oh piccola, sei già pronta per me…_

Massaggio il suo amato bottone rosso segreto, mio alleato e suo punto debole. Lei si muove cercando di più le mie dita ma ora sono io ad avere il controllo del gioco, adesso tocca a lei sentirsi bruciare. La sento gemere, bene, è il momento di fermarsi. Lei mi guarda, è eccitata e disperata.

 _Dovrai supplicarmi, piccola._

Le mie labbra percorrono molto lentamente il suo corpo, indugiano sul collo, così incredibilmente sensibile da farla sospirare e poi i suoi candidi seni con quei capezzoli così piacevoli da succhiare, fino ad arrivare al suo paradiso ricco del suo delizioso nettare. Lo sfioro appena con la lingua e la guardo. Il suo sguardo mi sta implorando di continuare e le sue labbra si muovono formando la parole "per favore".

 _Non ci siamo, non basta, devi supplicarmi, piccola._

Ricomincio a tormentarla sfiorandola appena con la lingua aspettando di sentirla implorare ma lei geme più forte e si irrigidisce, la sento gemere più forte e poi rilassarsi.

 _Oh no piccola, non dovevi venire._

«Piccola, è così bello guardarti bruciare» le sussurro.

Lei mi fa segno di avvicinarmi mentre fissa i miei boxer come se cercasse di sfilarmeli con lo sguardo. La accontento. Mi sdraio accanto a lei e la bacio.

Nere interrompe il bacio e mi spinge via dolcemente. Si china tra le mie gambe, mi guarda e per un attimo penso che riprenda a torturarmi. Si sposta i capelli su un lato e ho la certezza che il nostro gioco è finito, sa quanto mi piace guardarla mentre lo fa.

La sua lingua accarezza il mio glande con lenti movimenti circolari mentre lei non smette di guardarmi negli occhi. Sento le sue labbra avvolgerlo e lasciarlo entrare nella sua bocca, sempre più in profondità. Non si era mai spinta così in fondo e questo mi fa perdere la testa. Succhia sempre più avidamente e io non resisto a mettere la mia mano sulla sua testa. So che odia essere spinta più in profondità di quanto vorrebbe, non lo farò, ma non resisto al desiderio di quel gesto di dominazione. Non oppone resistenza, si lascia dominare e io mi abbandono al piacere che la sua bocca sa darmi.

 _Voglio venire, ora. No, non devo._

«Basta piccola, non ce la faccio più» le sussurro.

Ho bisogno di un attimo di tregua, devo calmarmi o durerò solo qualche secondo.

La bacio mentre prendo un preservativo dal comodino e lo infilo. E' dannatamente fastidioso e questo mi da qualche possibilità in più di non venire subito.

 _Sì, una manciata di secondi…_

Restiamo girati su un fianco, so che è una posizione che stimola di più il suo bottone rosso segreto e io ho un disperato bisogno del suo aiuto per uscirne a testa alta.

La stringo a me e sollevo la sua gamba sopra il mio fianco. Lei la stringe intorno al mio corpo cercando disperatamente quel contatto che ama alla follia.

Ci guardiamo negli occhi, entrambi siamo sul punto di dire qualcosa, ma sappiamo che questo non è il momento.

Ci baciamo con passione mentre entro dentro di lei. E' una sensazione così piacevole che fatico a trattenermi, è così calda ed è stretta al punto giusto.

Ci muoviamo lentamente mentre non smettiamo di guardarci negli occhi.

Sento le sue unghie graffiarmi la schiena, la stringo più forte a me, ho bisogno del suo piccolo amico. Geme e affonda le sue unghie nella mia pelle e stringe più forte la sua gamba intorno al mio fianco. La sento gemere più forte quando le mie spinte si fanno più forti e veloci. Mormora il mio nome mentre piega la testa all'indietro, sta per venire e voglio che le sue labbra siano premute contro le mie quando accadrà. La sento gemere più forte nella mia bocca e finalmente so che posso lasciarmi andare anche io. Affondo l'ultima poderosa spinta mentre la stringo più forte a me e finalmente mi svuoto dentro di lei.

Restiamo abbracciati a baciarci e mi stupisco di quanto mi piace continuare a tenera tra le mie braccia e coccolarla.

«Stai bene piccola?» le domando e chiedo a me stesso perché ho detto quella frase.

Non ha senso eppure la spontaneità con la quale mi è uscita dalle bocca mi fa sentire come questa sera, quando nella mia mente è apparsa Nere che mi sfidava con il test dei fiori. Che cosa mi sta accadendo?

«Sì, sto bene…» si interrompe per un attimo, come se anche lei avesse la mia stessa sensazione, poi riprende a parlare: «è stato bellissimo»

La bacio, mi alzo e prendo una delle mie magliette. Lei mi guarda e sorride.

«Visto che ti piacciono tanto» le dico mentre gliela metto.

«Mi piacciono perché hanno il tuo odore»

Tra tanti misteri almeno uno è stato svelato, ora so perché indossa sempre le mie magliette.

«Non è ancora il momento di vestirsi» dice mentre si sfila la maglietta.

Ha ragione, abbiamo appena cominciato, non credo andremo a dormire molto presto, forse non dormiremo affatto questa notte.


	18. Chapter 18 - Incubi

Sono seduto sotto un un castagno e l'aria è ancora calda anche se il sole è tramontato da ore. In lontananza sento il rumore di un'auto e risate di bambini. Sono lontano dalla residenza dei Pacifici ed è notte fonda, cosa ci fanno dei bambini in un bosco?

Mi alzo e cammino seguendo le risate. Mi sembra di camminare per ore ma lo scenario non cambia, alberi e cespugli, all'infinito.

Qualcosa passa a pochi centimetri dalla mia spalla, d'istinto mi chino per prendere il coltello che tengo nello stivale ma non c'è, non c'è neanche lo stivale. Indosso scarpe nere di tela e pelle con una spessa suola di gomma bianca e sui lati esterni hanno una specie di virgola bianca che prende tutta la parte del tallone. Non ho mai visto scarpe simili.

La macchia scura che prima mi ha sfiorato torna alla carica, la schivo e cerco di colpirla ma è più veloce di me. La seguo con gli occhi ma sparisce nel nulla a pochi metri da me per poi riapparirmi alle spalle. Sento le sue ali spostare l'aria accanto al mio orecchio destro, cerco per l'ennesima volta di colpirla ma la manco di nuovo e quella cosa sparisce nel nulla. Mi volto di scatto, so che riapparirà dietro di me. Dal nulla, in un battito di ciglia, riappare quella maledetta creatura, è un gufo, un grosso gufo che mi fissa con i suoi occhi che sembrano illuminarsi di rosso mentre si avvicina a me così lentamente che ho la possibilità di studiare attentamente ogni sua piuma. Ci separano solo pochi metri e lui dovrebbe già essere su di me ma è ancora lontano, è innaturale la sua lentezza, come se il tempo e lo spazio fossero solo concetti astratti, regole che in questo bosco non esistono. Mi preparo a colpirlo ma in un attimo lui è davanti a me, i suoi occhi sembrano inghiottirmi e l'ultima cosa che vedo è il loro innaturale bagliore rosso.

Mi sveglio tremando. Era solo uno stupido sogno. Allungo la mano per cercare Nere nel letto ma non la trovo. Apro gli occhi e quello che vedo mi fa pensare che il sogno non sia ancora finito.

Sono in una camera da letto che assomiglia in modo impressionante a quella di Nere ma, a parte i mobili, è totalmente diversa. E' molto più piccola e ha il soffitto in legno scuro e i muri sembrano molto vecchi. Non sono perfettamente dritti, in alcuni punti ci sono crepe che sono state coperte da stucco e intonaco. Non credo siano di cemento, sembrano fatti di pietre come il camino della Baita. Sulla parete dove dovrebbero esserci le vetrate ci sono due minuscole finestre con le persiane semichiuse dalle quali entra la poca luce che illumina la stanza. Sopra la mensola dove dovrebbero esserci le candele profumate di Nere e le due statuette dei nostri segni zodiacali, c'è una cornice di legno con all'interno la foto di una ragazza vestita di nero con lunghi capelli corvini che si stringe le mani al petto. Sembra Nere ma lei non ha mai tinto i capelli di nero.

Sposto lo sguardo sulle due fotografie appese al muro. C'è la stessa ragazza tanto somigliante a Nere, ma è bionda.

Mi alzo e mi avvicino per vederla meglio. E' Nere, una Nere riconosco appena e che è in un posto che mi è familiare ma che so di non aver mai visto. Sullo sfondo della foto ci sono delle colline e lei sembra sul punto di voltarsi e camminare verso di esse. Ha un'espressione affranta, un'espressione da addio. Mi perdo in quei suoi occhi così tristi e quando distolgo lo sguardo mi trovo all'interno della fotografia.

Ci sono verdi colline introno a me, non le avevo mai viste dal vivo, solo nelle fotografie sui libri della biblioteca degli Eruditi.

Sono in cima a una di esse e mi sembra quasi che il cielo sia così vicino da poterlo toccare, mi sento come in cima al mondo, molto più di quanto mi sono mai sentito sui tetti di uno dei grattacieli della mia città.

Davanti a me la ragazza bionda è sparita e al suo posto c'è la mia Nere con i suoi capelli rosso accesso. Indossa un abito chiaro ma non lo stesso della ragazza bionda, sembra più una tunica e non so perché ma mi fa venire i brividi. So che quello che indossa non è un abito normale, è qualcosa che mette solo per fare qualcosa ma non riesco a ricordare cosa, so solo che è una cosa che non mi piace.

Nere mi sorride, prende la mia mano e mi porta verso una piccola casetta a due piani. Mi è familiare, come tutto quello che mi circonda, ma io non sono mai stato in un posto del genere. Entriamo nella casetta. E' una specie di magazzino, ci sono cataste di legna e mobili pieni di attrezzi da lavoro di ogni tipo.

Nere mi indica una scala da appoggio a gradini che conduce al piano di sopra. Sebbene sia stata fissata alla botola con molte staffe in acciaio, per sicurezza faccio scorrere la mano sulla piccola barra di ferro che sporge di pochi centimetri dal muro. Quando arrivo in cima vedo davanti a me, sul pavimento, un cerchio di candele spente con al centro un vecchio materasso. Qualcosa nella mia testa mi dice di andarmene via immediatamente e io vorrei darle ascolto ma non ho il controllo del mio corpo, è come se qualcosa mi impedisse di agire, mi sento come se fossi solo uno spettatore.

Seguo Nere fino al centro di quello strano cerchio e mi siedo con lei sul materasso. Mi bacia e mi sorride. Il suo sorriso non mi piace, c'è qualcosa di strano, nasconde qualcosa. Quello che comanda il mio corpo lo capisce e cerca di alzarsi ma Nere è più veloce. Mi preme una un fazzoletto sulla bocca, la mia testa inizia a girare e sento l'odore del cloroformio invadere le mie narici, un attimo dopo tutto diventa nero.

Mi sveglio, un altro sogno assurdo. Allungo la mano per cercare Nere nel letto ma non la trovo. Apro gli occhi di scatto e mi metto seduto. Sono di nuovo in quella camera da letto sconosciuta ma tanto familiare. Sono imprigionato in un incubo.

Guardo davanti a me, vedo la mia immagine riflessa nello specchio della cassettiera e quasi non mi riconosco. Indosso una maglietta bianca, i miei capelli sembrano più da Erudito che da Intrepido e i piercing alle orecchie non ci sono. Mi tocco il volto come se non credessi di essere io l'uomo che mi fissa dallo specchio ma purtroppo non è così, i miei capelli sono pettinati all'indietro e dei due piercing restano solo i buchi ai lobi delle orecchie.

Mi alzo dal letto e mi avvicino alla cassettiera stando ben attento a non guardare le foto appese al muro. Sbatto la tibia contro la parte finale della rete del letto.

«Merda! Devo decidermi a sistemare questo maledetto spigolo» mi ritrovo a imprecare.

Un altro di quei pensieri strani. So che graffiarsi con il ferro che sporge dal materasso è una cosa che mi capita spesso ma in realtà per me è la prima volta.

«Alla buonora! Tobia e Beatrice sono giù che aspettano da un'ora» mi rimprovera Nere.

Mi volto e la vedo in piedi davanti alla porta. Indossa un abito rosa con dei fiori bianchi. Dove ha preso quel vestito? Non appartiene a nessuna fazione.

«Eric, cos'hai? Non ti senti bene?» dice mentre mi appoggia una mano sulla fronte come per sentire se ho la febbre. Vorrei averla e anche molto alta perché tutto questo è assurdo.

«Sì, è tutto a posto, sono solo assonnato» mento.

«Vestiti, ti aspetto giù con gli altri, non si sfugge al mercato del sabato!» dice dopo avermi baciato.

Cos'è un mercato? Perché chiama Tris e Quattro in quel modo? Soprattutto, perché so che sta parlando di loro?

Mi scoppia la testa, non riesco a capire cosa sta succedendo e dove sono.

E' un sogno, solo un altro strano sogno, continuo a ripetermi, ma perché allora non mi sveglio? Di solito quando si capisce di essere in un sogno ci si sveglia subito.

Mi gira la testa, ho bisogno di sdraiarmi. Mi volto verso il letto ma è sparito, al suo posto c'è un enorme specchio che riflette tutto tranne me.

Mi avvicino e sfioro con le dita la superficie dello specchio ma il vetro svanisce appena lo tocco. Indietreggio, c'è qualcosa di inquietante in quella enorme codice rotonda.

Sento un rumore strano, come due pietre che sfregano tra di loro. La cornice vuota inizia a muoversi da sola, fa un quarto di giro a sinistra, due quarti a destra e poi torna nella posizione iniziale. Il vetro dello specchio riappare e questa volta sono l'unica cosa che riflette. Vorrei allontanarmi ma è come se di nuovo qualcuno stesse comandando il mio corpo. Mi avvicino e la mia immagine riflessa prende vita e mi afferra per i polsi.

" _Luna Blu_ " mi sussurra prima di trascinarmi nel buio.

Mi sveglio sudato e sconvolto. Sono nella camera da letto della Baita. Nere sta dormendo tranquilla accanto a me e guardarla mi calma e mi fa sentire finalmente fuori da quel maledetto incubo. Mi avvicino a lei e l'abbraccio, lei mugola qualcosa di incomprensibile e si stiracchia.

«Giorno amore» dice ancora mezza addormentata.

Sentirla chiamarmi "amore" mi fa uno strano effetto. L'ho sempre considerata una cosa troppo zuccherosa e patetica ma adesso, detta da lei, mi fa sentire un piacevole calore dentro.

«Buongiorno "amore"» le dico ridacchiando.

«Oh Dio, l'ho detto ad voce alta?» domanda imbarazzata.

«Sì. Lo dici spesso nella tua testolina matta?» le domando mentre mi stringo a lei.

«No, lo dice sempre la streghetta ingenua»

«Chi?»

«E' la mia parte più fessa, quella tutta cuoricini e nebbia rosa» risponde girandosi verso di me e ricambiando il mio abbraccio.

«Nebbia rosa?» scoppio a ridere.

«E' quella cosa che mi offusca la mente tutte le volte che penso a te o ti vedo. La odio, mi fa sentire idiota»

«Deve essere interessante essere nella tua testa»

«Mica tanto, c'è sempre un gran casino»

Su questo non avevo dubbi. Mi chiedo se anche nella sua testa ci sono enormi gufi e strane fotografie e… so che c'era qualcos'altro nel sogno ma proprio non riesco a ricordare cosa fosse. Anche il sogno del gufo e della foto sembrano velocemente sbiadire e questo mi fa sentire sollevato, quella fotografia era inquietante.

Razionalmente non so cosa ci sia di inquietante in prati, alberi e colline illuminati dal sole non sono cose che dovrebbero spaventarmi, però è come se ci fosse un dettaglio che non riesco a mettere a fuoco, qualcosa di molto importante che è stata una costante per tutto il sogno.


	19. Chapter 19 - Io non capisco

Un'altra noiosa riunione è finita e anche questa volta Nere è riuscita a schivarla, ma almeno la scusa se l'è trovata da sola.

Il secondo modulo è importante per scovare i Divergenti, bisogna studiare a fondo tutte le registrazioni delle simulazioni e così io vado alle riunioni, io faccio il trasloco, io sono praticamente diventato il suo assistente.

E' meglio così, dopo aver scoperto che è una Divergente preferisco tenerla lontana da Jeanine anche se è una cosa sciocca, non si è accorta di quello che era in tutti questi anni e non lo farà adesso.  
In ogni caso non voglio correre rischi, soprattutto dopo la mia simulazione. Da sola non significa nulla, è solo una delle mie paure, ma dopo i sogni, le sensazioni e gli strani ricordi, inizio a vederla sotto una luce diversa, inquietante, sembra una premonizione. So che queste cose non esistono e che se accadono, sono solo coincidenze, ma dopo il mio ultimo scenario vedo pericoli ovunque. Forse dovrei darmi una calmata.

«Mi hanno riferito che non hai eseguito il mio ordine di tenerti alla larga da Nere» mi dice Jeanine con il suo solito tono freddo.

«Per l'esattezza l'ordine era di non creare problemi con Nere ed è quello che sto facendo»

Jeanine si ferma e mi afferra per un braccio. Alla luce azzurrognola delle lampade il suo viso mi ricorda un'illustrazione di un libro che ho letto da bambino e che raccontava la leggenda delle arpie. Hanno molte cose in comune con lei.

«Eric, _lei ci serve_ , soprattutto in questa fase dell'iniziazione, deve essere lucida e non a pezzi perché tu ti sei stancato di _giocarci_ » dice con un'espressione identica a quella dell'arpia dell'illustrazione.

«Esattamente chi ti ha riferito tutto questo?» le domando, ma so già chi è il colpevole.

«Max» risponde senza esitazione.

Scoppio a ridere.

Max. Cosa non farebbe pur di farmi fuori e magari farsi Nere. Non mi ha mai sopportato e non pensavo potesse arrivare ad essere così patetico.

«E' davvero patetico…e dimmi cosa ti ha detto di preciso?»

«Ha detto che si mormora che lei sia il tuo nuovo giocattolo sessuale» risponde Jeanine sospirando, sembra arrivata al limite della pazienza.

«Solo questo? Non ha menzionato che è stato proprio lui a darci le chiavi dell'appartamento _per famiglie_ in cui ora stiamo vivendo insieme, _come una coppia_ » le dico con un sorriso soddisfatto.

Lei mi guarda incredula. Pare sia davvero difficile credere che io sia in grado di avere una relazione.

«Vuoi farmi credere che state insieme?»

«E' così difficile da credere?»

«Non è nel tuo stile»

«Quale sarebbe il mio stile?» le domando mentre sento lentamente la pazienza abbandonarmi.

«A questo punto non lo so. Non immaginavo fossi interessato a farti una famiglia, credevo fosse più importante la carriera per te»

«Posso benissimo avere tutte e due le cose. _Io_ sono in grado di gestirle entrambe» la punzecchio, anche se so che non è saggio lanciare frecciatine del genere a Jeanine Matthews.

«No, sarà Nere a farlo» risponde alla mia frecciatina, ma con una molto più pungente e velenosa.

Ha fatto centro, sa bene dove colpire per fare male. Secondo lei Nere è più in gamba di me e so che darà i meriti a lei e i demeriti a me. Si sbaglia se crede che mi farò destabilizzare da quello che ha detto.

«E' vero, ma lo farà insieme a me, è così che funziona in un matrimonio. So che l'argomento non ti è familiare ma sei una persona molto brillante, non farai fatica ad immaginarlo»

L'espressione di Jeanine non cambia di una virgola, resta fredda e distaccata, ma so che è solo una facciata. La rabbia e l'invidia la stanno lentamente divorando. So di rischiare a parlare a Jeanine in questo modo ma il piacere per averlo fatto non ha prezzo.

«Come procedono le ricerche di Divergenti?» chiede mentre riprende a camminare lungo il corridoio.

Cambia discorso, ho fatto centro.

«Finora non abbiamo riscontrato nessun segno» le rispondo reprimendo il desiderio di gongolare per la mia vittoria su di lei.

«Non potresti averne trovati molti comunque. Durante l'addestramento ai combattimenti non emerge niente. E' dalle simulazioni, invece, che possiamo identificare i ribelli Divergenti, se ce ne sono. Dobbiamo esaminare le registrazioni più volte per esserne sicuri» sottolinea, anche se sa benissimo che non ce n'è bisogno.

So esattamente su cosa mi devo concentrare. Sebbene appaia fredda, la mia frecciatina ha fatto centro, è furiosa. La sua camminata più veloce del solito lo conferma, non vede l'ora di andarsene da qui.

«Non dimenticarti il motivo per cui ho chiesto a Max di nominare te» dice mentre il suo sguardo si muove velocemente e più volte lungo il mio corpo. Dall'alto verso il basso, sta mettendo in chiaro chi è il superiore e chi una semplice marionetta.

«La tua prima priorità è sempre scovarli. Sempre» aggiunge per assicurarsi che il suo colpo sia andato a segno.

Io sono capofazione solo grazie a lei e devo fare solo quello che lei mi ordina. Sono qui solo per scovare i Divergenti e non per essere uno dei capi della fazione. Non posso negarlo, questo mi brucia parecchio. Ho le qualità per essere capofazione ma non sarebbero state sufficienti, se non fosse stato per Jeanine, il posto sarebbe andato a un altro, a Quattro probabilmente.

«Non me ne dimenticherò» le dico mentre l'accompagno all'uscita.

Mi sento abbattuto, forse più di quanto si senta lei in questo momento. Sono solo il suo schiavetto e l'unico modo per non perdere i privilegi che lei mi ha fatto ottenere è continuare a scodinzolarle come un cagnolino.

Guardo salire Jeanine sull'auto e il pensare che il potere sarà l'unica cosa che le terrà compagnia questa notte mi fa sentire meglio. Io avrò Nere, dei due, sono io quello che se la passa meglio, sono io quello fortunato. Io ho qualcuno che mi aspetta ed è ora di tornare a casa dalla lei.

Mi incammino e vedo correre fuori da uno dei corridoi il Candido che ci prova con la Rigida. Sembra sconvolto. Imbocco il corridoio dal quale e uscito e sento delle voci di donne, le riconosco subito: Nere e Tini.

Cosa ci fa Nere a quest'ora in un corridoio lontano sia da casa sia dal suo studio? Mi aveva detto che avrebbe controllato le registrazioni delle simulazioni e poi sarebbe andata a casa per finire di svuotare gli scatoloni.

Mi fermo all'ingresso del corridoio in cui sono loro e ascolto quello che stanno dicendo.

«Così tu vuoi andare da lui, rivelargli che vieni da un'altra dimensione, che la sua amata Nere esiste solo da un paio di settimane e che i ricordi che lui ha di lei sono stati generati dallo Specchio Vuoto?» sento dire da Tini.

«Martina io lo amo, non ce la faccio più ad andare avanti a mentirgli» esclama Nere che sembra sul punto di scoppiare a piangere.

«Così decidi che è meglio spezzargli il cuore. Come credi che la prenderà, eh? Come credi che reagirà sapendo che la sua Nere non esiste e che tu gli hai mentito per tutto questo tempo?»

Cosa accidenti stanno dicendo?! Non ha il minimo senso. Nere non esiste? Non è vero, io la conosco da otto anni e non da due settimane. Ricordo quando l'ho vista ai piedi della rete quando sono saltato dal tetto, ricordo quando mi è venuta a trovare in ospedale dopo il combattimento con Quattro, ricordo quando abbiamo creato il nascondiglio per la chiavetta usb, le serate al Pozzo, le finte sedute di terapia, le riunioni con gli Eruditi…

Che cos'è lo Specchio Vuoto e perché la chiama Martina? Io non capisco.

«Io non voglio fargli del male ma non voglio neanche continuare a mentirgli, più continuerò a farlo e peggiore sarà la sua reazione»

«Lo so. Troveremo una soluzione e vedrai che alla fine le cose andranno a posto»

Le vedo sbucare dal corridoio e bloccarsi quando mi vedono davanti a loro.

«Eric…» dice Nere sbiancando.

«Cosa sta succedendo?» dico fissandola dritta negli occhi. Lei abbassa lo sguardo.

«Niente, facevano una passeggiata» risponde Tini con un tono di voce che mi avrebbe convinto, se solo non avessi sentito quello che si stavano dicendo.

«Non credo proprio, _Martina_ »

Vedo anche lei sbiancare. Si passa una mano tra i lunghi capelli castani e poi guarda Nere, come se cercasse un aiuto per uscire da questa conversazione. Non lo trova, Nere continua a tenere lo sguardo basso mentre si tormenta le mani come fa sempre quando è agitata.

Mi avvicino a lei e le prendo le mani. Si è già fatta un profondo taglio appena sotto la nocca del pollice sinistro. Alza la testa e mi guarda con aria colpevole.

«Cos'è quella storia assurda di specchi, ricordi e dimensioni?» le domando con voce calma mentre le massaggio le mani.

«Eric, avrei voluto dirtelo subito ma tu non mi avresti creduto, mi avresti presa per pazza» mormora prima di buttarsi tra le mie braccia e stringersi forte a me.

«Il mio nome non è Nere, sono in questo posto solo da due settimane. Tutto quello che ricordi di Nere prima del giorno che mi hai vista sul tetto sono solo illusioni, ma _tutto_ quello che c'è stato dopo è reale, è vero. _Io sono stata vera con te_ , solo il mio nome e la mia origine non lo erano»

Se Nere non fosse così sconvolta penserei che mi stanno facendo uno scherzo. Tini è brava a mentire ma Nere no, lei non è capace di farlo, non con me.

La stringo tra le mie braccia e le accarezzo i capelli.

Io non so cosa credere, sono confuso, mi sembra di essere in un sogno contorto, un sogno peggiore di quelli che mi capita di fare ultimamente. No, tutto questo non è reale, sto sognando, è un altro di quei sogni assurdi.

«Siamo pazze o stai sognando. E' questo quello che stai pensando giusto?» domanda Tini rompendo il lungo silenzio.

«Oppure mi state facendo uno scherzo»

«Nessuna delle tre. Ragazzi, dobbiamo parlare e visto l'argomento, questo non è il luogo adatto» dice mentre ci fa segno di seguirla.

La sua espressione è talmente seria da mettermi i brividi. Non è la Tini che conosco, sembra un'altra persona. La seguo tenendo Nere stretta a me.

Se è un sogno mi sveglierò, se è uno scherzo presto Tini si volterà e scoppierà a ridere e se è la verità…no, è impossibile, è follia pura credere che quello che hanno detto sia reale. Non lo è, mi sveglierò o loro mi diranno che è tutto solo uno scherzo. Uno scherzo di pessimo gusto.


	20. Chapter 20 - Verso l'ignoto

div style="font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Questo scherzo è durato fin troppo, sto iniziando a spazientirmi. Posso capire fingere una strana conversazione e farmi credere che quello che si stavano dicendo era la verità, ma costringermi a preparare la borsa per un viaggio è troppo. /span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Tini entra nel salotto che un tempo era quello di Nere e le lancia una strana lattina. E' nera e ha una fiamma disegnata sopra, il simbolo degli Intrepidi su qualcosa che non ho mai visto prima./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«Che cos'è?» domando a Nere./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«Caffeina, taurina e guaranà. É una bevanda energetica, io l'adoro» risponde mentre la apre./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Le uniche cose che ho capito di quello che ha appena detto sono "caffeina" e "bevanda energetica" anche se ignoro che tipo di bevanda possa essere./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Ha un odore fastidioso, dolce come una caramella ma con una punta di acido, non assomiglia per niente all'odore del caffè./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Nere me la passa e il colore rosa della bevanda non mi invoglia certo a berla. Ne prendo un sorso per curiosità. É disgustosa, non sa per niente di caffè./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«Sembra una medicina effervescente e dolciastra»/span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«Non ti preoccupare tesoro, lo sai che ci vuole il momento giusto per apprezzarti» dice Nere alla lattina mentre l'accarezza./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Mi chiedo quale sia il momento giusto per apprezzarla, non la berrei neanche in punto di morte e quella schifezza fosse l'unica cosa in grado di salvarmi la vita./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«Non credo che lui avrà mai le mestruazioni in estate con l'umidità alle stelle» ridacchia Tini./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Serve per le mestruazioni? Il caffè è un eccitante, dovrebbe peggiorare la situazione con i crampi, forse sono gli altri due ingredienti che non conosco a fare la differenza./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«Adesso parliamo di cose serie. Noi veniamo da un'altra dimensione. Il mondo è lo stesso in cui vivi tu ma è ancora tutto intero, non c'è ancora stata la guerra che, da quello che sappiamo, ha stravolto completamente l'intero mondo» spiega Tini./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Vuole farmi credere che vengono dal passato? Pensano che io sia davvero così stupido da bermi la storia di un viaggio nel tempo? /span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Guardo Nere, si stringe a me sembra tesa e insolitamente seria. Lei non è capace neanche di raccontare una barzelletta senza ridacchiare dopo la seconda parola. Non è capace di tirare in lungo così tanto uno scherzo senza ridere./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«Quindi mi stai dicendo che venite dal passato?» domanda a Tini ridendo./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«Sì e no. Questo porrebbe benissimo essere uno dei futuri che ci attende ma non è reale, è frutto della fantasia di una giovane donna»/span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Quale giovane donna? Cosa sta blaterando, io non capisco…/span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«Lo so che è difficile da credere, ma per noi tu non sei reale, sei il personaggio di un libro» /span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Basta, stanno esagerando. Avrei potuto cascarci fino al viaggio nel tempo ma questa cosa che io non sono reale, che sono un personaggio di un libro non sta in piedi./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«Speri che ci creda davvero?» le domando senza smettere di ridere./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«Non ha tutti i torti, detto così nessuno ti crederebbe» le fa notare Nere. /span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Forse siamo alle battute finali di questa assurda recita./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«Non è una cosa semplice da dire, non esiste un man…» Tini si interrompe e corre verso le sue borse e prende qualcosa che sembra un quaderno, ma quando apre la copertina non vedo pagine ma uno schermo. Lei preme un pulsante sul bordo di quello strano affare e lo schermo di illumina. Sembra un grosso smartphone o un piccolo schermo di un computer. Lo tocca con la punta delle dita e poi inizia a movere il dito come se stesse sfogliando le pagine di un libro. Mi allungo verso di lei per vedere meglio ma lei si sposta./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«Dimmi se ti suonano familiari queste parole: "emHai una faccia da far schifo. Spero che quando perderai non l'userai come scusa perché ti batterei comunque/em"»/span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«Potrebbe avervelo rivelato Quattro» sottolineo./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"É esattamente quello che ho detto al dormitorio dei trasfazione a Quattro prima del nostro incontro. Il bastardo ha raccontato del nostro incontro nei minimi dettagli a quanto pare. Sono sicuro che ha esagerato sulle sue doti da combattente dicendo loro che mi ha conciato peggio di quanto fossi in realtà. Questo Nere lo sa, mi è venuta a trovare in ospedale portandomi una fetta di torta al cioccolato. Lo ricordo come se fosse ieri, è stata l'unica a venirmi a trovare. Come è possibile che non sia reale, ricordo persino come era vestita. Indossava un…un paio di jeans e una maglietta rossa. No, non è possibile, gli Intrepidi non si vestono in quel modo./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«Il suo passato non ci aiuta, Non esiste un libro con la versione dei fatti raccontata da lui» si lamenta Tini lanciando lo strano marchingegno sul divano accanto a me./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Sto per allungare la mano per prenderlo e studiarlo meglio ma Nere è più svelta di me. Lo apre e lo sfoglia come ha fatto la sua amica poco fa./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«Cosa mi dici di: "emCome procedono le ricerche di Divergenti?/em"» dice imitando malissimo la voce di Jeanine, come potrebbe, Nere ha una voce dolce e squillante./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«Tu le rispondi: "emFinora non abbiamo riscontrato nessun segno/em"» ora imita la mia. /span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Le era venuta meglio quella di Jeanine. Cerco di non ridere./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«Jeanine: "emNon potresti averne trovati molti comunque. Durante l'addestramento ai combattimenti non emerge niente. É dalle simulazioni, invece, che possiamo identificare i ribelli Divergenti, se ce ne sono. Dobbiamo esaminare le registrazioni più volte per esserne sicuri. Non dimenticarti il motivo per cui ho chiesto a Max di nominare te. La tua prima priorità è sempre scovarli. Sempre/em"» e infine aggiunge: «Tu: "emNon me ne dimenticherò/em"»/span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Questo mi spaventa. É accaduto un'ora fa e loro due erano nel corridoio vicino al Pozzo mentre io e Jeanine eravamo a pochi metri dall'ingresso della residenza. Sono luoghi abbastanza distanti tra loro, è impossibile che ci abbiano sentiti e anche se fosse, Nere non ha una memoria così perfetta, non saprebbe mai citare le esatte parole di una conversazione. Potrebbe essersele scritte, magari quello strano affare registra o da la possibilità di scrivere./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«É accaduto poco fa e voi eravate soli mentre io e Nere stavamo evitando che Al si mettesse nei guai» mi fa notare Tini./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«Potreste benissimo averci spiati» le dico, anche se inizio a pensare che non sia uno scherzo./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«Eric, ti stai arrampicando sugli specchi, io e Tini eravamo vicinissime al Pozzo e tu vicino all'ingresso della residenza» sbuffa Nere./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Ha ragione, ma la mia mente si rifiuta di credere a quello che mi stanno dicendo. É pazzesco, quasi più pazzesco degli strani ricordi e dei sogni inquietanti che mi tormentano da settimane./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«Vai in infermeria, troverai Peter e Drew conciati male dopo averle prese da Quattro…»/span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«Un momento, Quattro ha aggredito degli iniziati trasfazione?» la interrompo./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Questa è una buona notizia, se è vero ho l'occasione di far sbattere fuori dagli Intrepidi quel maledetto Rigido./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«No, Quattro ha impedito che loro buttassero Tris nello strapiombo!» esclama Martina seccata./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«Se ora vai nell'appartamento di Quattro lo troverai sdraiato sul pavimento accanto al suo letto dove ora sta dormendo Tris con indosso un suo maglione» dice Nere con il sorriso di chi sa di aver in mano le carte migliori./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Scoppio a ridere. Quattro e la Rigida insieme, lui sul pavimento e lei sul letto, è proprio senza palle./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«/spanspan style="letter-spacing: 0px;"É/spanspan style="letter-spacing: 0px;" davvero patetico» mi lascio scappare./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«Senti chi parla» mi punzecchia Tini./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Le lancio un'occhiataccia e vorrei dirle che almeno io mi son infilato nel letto di Nere appena ne ho avuto l'opportunità, ma anche io sono stato abbastanza patetico. Avrei potuto dichiararmi a Nere quando abbiamo preso quel caffè insieme o sul suo terrazzo ma non ne sono stato capace. La notte che l'ho portata nel mio appartamento sapevo benissimo quello che provava per me, ma io l'ho lasciata scappare via invece di rincorrerla e dirle tutto. Sono certo che Quattro l'avrebbe fatto e non avrebbe dovuto portarla in mezzo al nulla per dichiararsi./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«Basta chiacchiere, non ci portano a nulla. Passiamo ai fatti» dice Tini mentre lancia qualcosa a Nere. /span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"É una pietra verde scuro legata a una corda. Me la mette al collo. Io la lascio fare, a questo punto non so davvero più cosa pensare ma mi fido di lei./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«Cos'è?» le domando rigirandomi la pietra tra le dita./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"É davvero molto bella, se la muovo tra le dita non è più verde scuro ma ha dei riflessi che vanno dal giallo all'azzurro, dipende da come la inclino. É affascinate, non avevo mai visto una pietra del genere./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«Serve per il viaggio, è una specie di navigatore che ti fa mantenere la giusta rotta» mi spiega Nere./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Va bene, vediamo dove intendono arrivare con questo gioco. Mi hanno fatto preparare la valigia e messo una pietra dai colori cangianti al collo, vediamo la prossima assurdità./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Tini si avvicina al muro e con una pietra simile a quella che ho al collo traccia un grande cerchio invisibile. /span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Sto per scoppiare a ridere quando vedo apparire sul muro un cerchio luminoso. Il muro al suo interno svanisce e al suo posto vedo una stanza buia, illuminata solo dal bagliore del cerchio. Ci sono molte cose al suo interno, ma le uniche che riesco a vedere con chiarezza sono una porta e un divano./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Non è reale, non può essere reale, non c'è nessuna stanza oltre quel muro, solo il terrazzo e quella luce che segna i bordi del cerchio non può essere stata creata con un miscuglio di qualche sostanza chimica, quella luce proviene dal nulla./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«Questo come lo spieghi, emLasso/em?» mi domanda Tini./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Non lo so…inizio a sentirmi meno calmo. Non è uno scherzo ora ne ho la certezza e so che non sto sognando…quindi loro dicono la verità. Nere non esiste, io non esisto./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«Eric, ci sei?» chiede Tini stringendomi un braccio. Nere mi tiene per l'altro, le prendo la mano e la stringo nella mia. Ho paura. /span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«Non sei abituato e potresti sentirti stordito, avere qualche capogiro. Se ti senti mancare siediti subito perché mi sa che sei troppo pesante per noi due, capito?» mi domanda Tini./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"«Ok…» rispondo, anche se la paura mi ha già fatto dimenticare quale era la domanda./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Mi portano lentamente verso quel cerchio luminoso, mi sembra di sentire qualcosa di simile al vento ma non è una sensazione fisica, non è il vento che si sente sulla pelle, si sente dentro, è come se soffiasse dentro di me./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"É un vento caldo ma a me vengono i brividi. Vorrei tirarmi indietro ma sarebbe da codardo./span/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0px;"Faccio un profondo respiro, chiudo gli occhi ed entro in quella strana energia calda e luminosa./span/div 


End file.
